The Legend of the Fellowship
by Xelfi4ever
Summary: Zelda senses an evil presence across the sea, so she and Link check it out. They meet up with the Fellowship and join them on their quest to destroy the One Ring. What happens when an epic Link and Zelda join the group? Hilarity of course! (TO BE EDITED AND REPOSTED AS A NEW STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings devoted readers! Xelfi4ever with another story! This is my first crossover fic _ever_, so please be nice. This takes place 200 years after Twilight Princess, so Link and Zelda have been reincarnated. But Link still has the same weapons.**

**In this fic I'm making Zelda and Sheik siblings (yes, Sheik is a dude), and they can transform into each other. Sheik fills in for Zelda when Zelda is away, and Zelda can fight the way she does in Super Smash Bros. (plus a sword and bow and arrows).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or LOZ.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A New Enemy<strong>

"Ready, Zelda?" Link asked, drawing his practice sword.

"Ready Link," Zelda answered, drawing her practice sword as well.

"GO!" Link shouted, and they clashed weapons. Blocking and parrying each other's blows, they danced around the courtyard, swords flying. Zelda was getting better and had landed a couple of blows on Link. However, something broke her concentration and she lowered her sword slightly, giving Link an opening to tap her on the side with his sword. They stopped, panting heavily.

"You have to do better then that!" Link said.

"Yes. I know. I just lost concentration for a moment," Zelda said.

"What caused you to lose it?" Link asked.

"A strange sensation. Like I was being watched from afar," Zelda explained.

Link took out his hawkeye and swept the area. "I don't see anything," he said.

"It came from the south, past Ordon Village," Zelda said. "I think I can lock onto it, if I concentrate.

"Okay," Link said.

Zelda closed her eyes. A glowing triangle appeared on her right hand: the Triforce of Wisdom. She dropped into a meditative state, groping around for the presence with her mind. She found it and gasped. 'AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, and fell down, clutching her head.

"ZELDA!" Link cried, running to support her. Guards came running at the sound of the scream. "Back off!" Link snarled. The guards were only too happy to obey.

Zelda collapsed into Link's arms, gasping for air as if she had been submerged in water for a long period of time. She opened her eyes. "L-Link," she whispered weakly.

"Zelda, what happened?" Link asked, worried.

"That presence," Zelda said. "Help me up." She stood with Link supporting her.

"What about it?" Link asked.

"It was dark, and forbidding," she said. "I can stand on my own," she added, doing just that.

"Like Ganondorf's?" Link asked.

"No. Something far more evil. Gather the council at once, I must speak to them," she said, addressing the guards.

"Yes, my Queen!" the guards said in unison. They hurried off.

"Did you feel anything else?" Link asked.

"I had a vision, but I will speak of it once the council has gathered," she said, walking off. Link hurried to follow.

The council gathered in the meeting room around a long table. All were men, save for Zelda, who sat at the end of the table, with Link by her side. "Thank you for gathering here so quickly," Zelda started, addressing the council. "As you may have heard, I had a vision while sparring in the courtyard," she continued.

"What did you see, Highness?" the head councilman asked.

"This vision was no ordinary vision. I saw armies clashing, villages burning, and a golden ring floated over it all. I then heard a voice, speaking in a tongue that I could understand, but had never heard before." At this Zelda broke off her speech with a shudder.

"What did this voice say?" prompted another councilmember.

"It spoke these words, and I shall never forget them." She started chanting, eyes closed, her voice taking on a different, more sinister tone.

"_Three rings for the Elvin-Kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for mortal men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,_

_In the land of Morador where the shadows lie._

_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,_

_And in the darkness bind them_

_In the land of Morador where the shadows lie."_

Zelda stopped chanting before continuing again in her normal voice. "The ring then rotated until I was looking through it, like a portal, and a giant eye, wreathed in flames leapt out at me. I cried out and blocked my mind just in time, for it was like it was looking deep into my soul and my thoughts. I then collapsed."

"But what does it mean?" Link asked. "Are you sure this Dark Lord wasn't Ganondorf?"

"How many times must I tell you Link, this is far more evil than Ganondorf!" Zelda said, getting annoyed.

"But this ring and this eye bothers me," the head councilman said. "Do you think that evil force poses a threat, Highness?"

"I do not yet know what the presence is, but I believe that if we do not find out soon, then it will pose a threat," Zelda said gravely.

"There are rumors of a strange country across the sea," an older, bearded councilman said. "Maybe they are true."

"What direction does this country lie?" Zelda asked.

"South."

"The same way I felt the presence come from…" Zelda said, thoughtfully.

"If these rumors are true, and there really is a country across the sea, then someone should check it out," Link said.

Zelda nodded her approval. "How goes the situation with the Bulbin uprisings in the West?" she asked a councilman.

"Under control, Highness," the man answered.

"No enemies or disputes otherwise?" Zelda asked.

"None, Highness," another councilman replied.

"Rebuilding is coming along fine?"

"Yes, Highness."

"With the council's permission, I shall take a boat, and go south with Link to check out this presence." Zelda stated.

"Who will lead while you are away?" the head councilman asked.

"I leave control to my brother, Sheik, and will keep in constant contact with him through telepathy," Zelda said.

"I will handle affairs while you are away, sister," Sheik said.

"Good. Have the boat prepped and ready as quickly as possible, I will take leave at once," Zelda said, standing.

"Go safely, my Queen!" the council shouted, standing up as well.

'Let's go, Link," Zelda said, walking out.

"Right," Link said, following Zelda out the door.

The boat was prepped for departure the next morning. It had the symbol of the goddesses-the Triforce-on its sail. Link led Epona onto it. Epona snorted nervously. "It's alright girl, just a little water," Link said, stroking her neck. She calmed down and stood still.

"Are we all ready to go?" Zelda asked. She carried a full quiver and a bow, and wore the Sword of Hylia at her waist. Sheik and the head councilman followed, coming to see them off.

"Yep!" Link replied.

"Good," Zelda said. _"Get the army ready for battle, in case we are unwelcome, Sheik,"_ she said through telepathy.

_"Of course, sister,_" Sheik's mind responded. _"Do you think you will run into trouble?"_

_It is always a possibility. I feel as if we might need extra strength sometime while we are away," Z_elda replied. "Mind the castle while I'm gone, Sheik!" she said aloud.

"Always, Highness," Sheik replied. Link cast off and the two sailed away down the Hylian River, and out to the open sea.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reading and writing Legend of Zelda fics because you can make Link's personality whatever you want! In my fic, Hylians who share a close bond can communicate with each other using telepathy. Also, Link and Zelda met when they were kids, and the head councilman raised them both. Remember, they were both reincarnated.<strong>

**Well, what do you think? Should I keep going? Read and Review, and tell me what you think!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

****Greetings readers! Thank you to darthmatthew for your awesome review! I will try my hardest to update this fic frequently, but because of my busy schedule, there might be long gaps in between posts. If I get more reviews I will try to update sooner... ^.^ Enough with my rambling, time for chapter two!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or LOZ**

**This chapter has been edited since it's original post**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Many Meetings<strong>

After a few days of good wind, they finally spotted land. Link took out a compass and confirmed that it was indeed the land to the south. They docked at a small port, and stepped off. The first thing they noticed was that they stood out from the rest of the population of the port. With Zelda's dress and Link's tunic and both of their ears pointed, they must've looked very strange. Indeed they were drawing strange stares from the men at the port. Zelda ignored them and closed her eyes, concentrating on the presence she had sought earlier. She almost staggered back, for it was much stronger here.

"The presence is much stronger here, Link," she informed her companion.

Link nodded. "I can feel it as well," he said, leading Epona off the boat. Epona stretched and neighed, happy to be off the cramped boat.

"Do we have local currency?" Zelda asked, seeing money exchange hands among boatmen.

"No, but they should have a currency swap shop here somewhere," Link said looking around.

"There!" Zelda said, pointing to a sign that read, "Currency Exchange."

"Let's go then," Link said. "Stay, Epona. Guard the boat, okay?" Epona neighed in response.

They had to explain rupees to the man behind the counter, but he seemed to understand and gave them the correct money. After the exchange, Link and Zelda bargained with a dockhand to keep the boat safe. "Should anything happen to it, I will personally kill you," Link said, glaring at the man. The dockhand nodded in response, nervously eyeing Zelda's quiver and Link's sword.

Loading up food and supplies onto Epona, and dividing up the rest among themselves, Link hopped up and Zelda leapt up behind him. They galloped off, much to the surprise of the people of the port. Turning east, they followed the presence.

* * *

><p>It was about this time the Fellowship of the Ring set out, led by Frodo and Gandalf.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Link and Zelda were on the road leading over Caradhras, the company of the ring's path had been blocked by snow, and Legolas had just run to find help. Seeing an Elvin horse and riders on the path, he started running toward them. <em>Perhaps they know how to help,<em> he thought.

Link and Zelda rode along, admiring the scenery, when they spotted a man running toward them. Link moved Epona off the road so the man could pass, but he stopped in front of them, not out of breath at all. He wore a tunic much like Link's, and had long blond hair pulled back out of his face. He carried a bow, quiver, and two duel knives on his back, and had pointed ears. "Greetings fellow elves," he said bowing. "Do you know where I can find a sorcerer or a wizard?"

"What for?" Link asked, tilting his head.

"My friends are trapped by snow, and I need to find them help," the man said.

"Trapped by snow?" Zelda spoke. "I can wield a flame if you wish to free them."

Legolas's eyes widened, slightly. "You are a sorcerer then?"

Zelda nodded, and made a small fireball appear in her hand. "Of a sort."

"In that case may I ask the honor of your names?" Legolas questioned, looking at the fireball then up at the pair.

"I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule. My partner is Link, descendant of The Hero of Time. We came across the sea to investigate a strange presence." Zelda looked down at the other. "May I ask your name in return?"

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Elvin Prince of Mirkwood. And I would be honored if you would help my friends, Lady Zelda."

"Of course," Zelda replied. She sensed that this Elf was sincere in his wish.

"We must set off at once then," Legolas said, silently thanking Elbereth for his good luck. "Follow me close on your horse, Link."

"We will follow, lead the way," Link replied. Legolas took off running and Link and Zelda galloped behind him. When they got to the base of the mountain Legolas halted and instructed them to put on furs and cloaks for the journey up.

Zelda took out her heavy black cloak and put it on, and Link followed suit with a hunter green cloak of the same material.

"Why do you still have your horse?" Legolas asked.

"Epona can run on top of snow with ease," Link explained. "As soon as I put snow shoes on her, that is." He did this and the three set off once more, Link leading Epona behind Zelda and Legolas.

After hiking for what seemed like ages, they came upon the rest of the fellowship, huddled against the cold. They looked up hopefully as Legolas returned. "Well," he said as he jumped off the drift he was standing on. "I have not brought back the sun, but I have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on foot."

It was then that the company noticed two cloaked figures, one leading a horse, behind him. They jumped down as well and pulled off their hoods. The company was astonished by what they saw. A tall, fair, Elvin maiden with flowing brown hair, and a blond-haired Elvin man wearing a hat of hunter green.

"A gleam of good hope you say, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, smirking at the elf.

"Why bring a fair maiden to a place like this? Are you mad?!" Gimli shouted.

"I have a feeling that this woman is no ordinary maiden, Gimli," Gandalf said.

"I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule. I come from a land far across the sea. My partner is Link, descendant of The Hero of Time," Zelda explained. "We have come to aid you at Prince Legolas's request."

"If Legolas trusts you, then so will I," Aragorn said kneeling down. "We are graced by your presence."

"Forgive me for doubting you, Your Majesty, I did not know," Gimli said, following Aragorn's example. The whole company knelt down to Link and Zelda.

"Please rise, you're embarrassing me," Zelda said. The company stood. "Now, to business," she continued.

"The drifts bar our path," Frodo said gravely.

"I shall clear them. Do not worry," Zelda said.

"But how-" Frodo started.

"In time," Zelda said. She stood in front of the Fellowship. "Cast the barrier I taught you, Link," she said.

"Yes, My Queen," Link said. A symbol glowed on his hand, and a golden barrier surrounded the Fellowship.

Zelda closed her eyes and a similar symbol appeared on her hand. "Din's Fire, to power though any obstacle!" she yelled. A giant fireball melted away the snow, leaving dirt in its place.

The Fellowship stared. "Well, that certainly beat Gandalf's fireworks," Merry said.

"The enemy already knows we are here by our fire last night, now they know for certain," Aragorn said, grimly.

"Let them come," Gimli taunted, "they cannot defeat me!"

"Watch your tongue, Gimli," Gandalf warned. "Cockiness and arrogance takes many a man's life."

"If that barrier Link put up worked, your enemy should not have been able to see a thing," Zelda reassured.

"We must get off this godforsaken mountain!" Frodo cried over the snow and wind. The weather had now turned into a fierce blizzard.

"Yes, come, before the path is covered once more!" Gandalf yelled into the wind. They fought their way against the wind and snow and slowly made their way down the path. They felt the rumbling before they heard it.

"Get down!" Legolas yelled. The company crouched against the mountainside as blinding snow and rocks rained down, covering the path behind them.

"Enough, enough, we are departing as quickly as we may!" Gimli said. The company trudged wearily down the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I edited some chapter content on this, taking out Thranduil knowing Zelda. Instead of knowing Legolas already, the Fellowship would trust Legolas's judgement, and Aragorn's acceptance of her makes it more realistic that they would accept both her and Link.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers! This chapter follows the book version of Lord of the Rings, but the chapters after it will follow the movie plot. I now have all the movies recorded, and spend most of my day picking through the scenes... once I'm done with homework. Humor will be coming up, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or LOZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Wargs and Warriors<strong>

After introductions, once the company had rested and eaten some food, Gandalf called a council. "We must go through the Mines of Moria," he began gravely. "It is the only way to throw off the enemy hunting us."

Everyone fell silent. "What is the Mines of Moria?" Zelda asked.

"An evil place, Highness, we will not go there unless we have to," Aragorn replied.

"Is it anything like the Goron Mines back home?" Link asked. "Because those are always fun to visit again!"

"Link, hold your tongue, please!" Zelda said, exasperated. "You are embarrassing me!"

"We can try the Gap of Rohan, where men are friendly to my people," Boromir said. "Or we might pass by and come to Gondor from the regions nigh the sea."

"The Gap of Rohan is closed to us while we travel with Frodo. We cannot afford the time, and it would not be safe. The danger shall increase with every league that we go south under the naked eye." Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "We cannot risk it."

"You do not have to come with us, Your Majesty," Frodo said. "You do not have to bear my burden as well."

"What is this burden you speak of?" Zelda asked. "I came to investigate a presence."

"The burden is this," Frodo said, holding up a golden ring hanging around his neck by a chain. "It is mine, and mine alone, to bear."

Link realized that Boromir was moving slowly to Frodo, as soon as he had seen the ring. His hand strayed to his sword. Something rang false about this guy, and Link didn't like it.

Zelda stared at it, for it seemed to be calling her. She flinched and blocked her mind. "Put it away, please!" she commanded. Frodo did and she let out a sigh of relief.

"In any case, what do we do?" Merry asked.

"They will not expect us to take the path to the Mines of Moria," Gandalf said. "We must vanish from sight."

"I will go with you!" Gimli cried.

"I will go as well," Aragorn said heavily.

"I will not go! Not unless the whole company is against me!" Boromir said. "What say Legolas, the maiden and the little folk? Surely the Ringbearer's voice should be heard?"

"If this presence lies in the direction we are headed, my path is clear," Zelda said. "If I could sense it far across the sea, there's a chance it might affect my kingdom as well. I will go."

"Yeah, me too!" Link said. "I always like a fight!"

"I don't wish to go to Moria," said Legolas, "but I will follow whatever path we take."

"I do not wish to go," Frodo said, "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. Let us wait until morning to make a decision. How the wind howls!"

Link concentrated on the wind. "It's wolves, not the wind," he said.

"The Wargs have come west of the mountains!" Aragorn cried, drawing his sword.

"Need we wait till morning then? It is as I feared, the hunt is up!" Gandalf cried.

"How far to Moria?" Boromir asked.

"There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs," answered Gandalf, grimly.

"Let's set out in the morning, then!" Link said.

The fellowship climbed a small hill and built a fire in the middle of a ring of stones. Yellow eyes peered at them through the darkness. They slept uneasily. A tall wolf shape howled and Gandalf strode forward.

"Listen, Hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly if you value your foul skin!" he cried.

"That wolf won't heed Gandalf's warning," Link whispered to Zelda. Zelda just nodded and loosed an arrow from her bow, killing the wolf instantly. Gandalf stopped, mid-speech, and the fellowship stared at Zelda.

"What?" Zelda asked. "He would've jumped at you anyway. Couldn't you see him getting ready to leap?" The rest of the wolves scattered and Zelda pulled out her arrow from the wolf's throat.

She wiped it clean and placed it back into her quiver.

"You did that as calmly as if you have seen this before," Aragorn observed, gesturing to the dead wolf.

Zelda's face darkened. "What makes you think I haven't?" she asked, lying down once more.

"My friends. Dark hours are not used to talk about dark things. I will take next watch," Boromir offered. The others in the group settled down for the night.

Link lay down next to Zelda. "Watch Boromir, something's off about him," he whispered.

Zelda nodded. "I am already aware of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Aragron: Why does Zelda get all the cool scenes?<strong>

**Zelda: Because I'm awesome, that's why!**

**Me: Stop whining, Aragorn!**

**Boromir: *walks in* The hobbits are raiding your fridge, again.**

**Me: WHAT! *runs off***

**Zelda: Well, I guess that leaves me to do the signoff? *clears throat* Xelfi4ever says read and review!**

**Aragorn: She also apologizes for the short chapter!**

**Me: *chasing Merry and Pippin* Get back here with my ramen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter four! Finally the battles start to get interesting! I am reposting this becaue of a mistake I made that Mirria1 pointed out (no hard feelings, thanks for catching it). It's Hyrule, not Hylia, I apoligize for the mix up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Of Moria and Melons<strong>

The Fellowship traveled swiftly on until they came to what they were seeking. "Behold, The Gate of Moria!" Gandalf cried.

"All I see is a mountain face," Link said, causing the others in the group to stare at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Show more respect, lad," Gimli warned.

"You see a mountain face because there is no door, until now," Gandalf explained as he passed his hand over a smooth surface. A door with many symbols on it was revealed.

"Well, what do you know?" Link said. "There really is a door leading into a mountain!"

"Gandalf, what does the writing say on the top? I thought I knew Elvish, but the symbols are completely different," Frodo asked.

"Oh, it says, 'Speak friend and enter,' it's in High Elvish," Gandalf explained.

"But what does it mean?" Boromir asked.

"That much is obvious. If you are a friend, speak the password and the door will open," Gandalf explained.

"So, do you know the password?" Link asked.

"Well, I know lots of passwords; I just have to find the right one!" Gandalf said. He went up to the door and started speaking.

"This looks like it will be a while," Zelda sighed, and sat down.

"Let us pack what we need for the trip into the mines," Aragorn said. He, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli started sorting out food and supplies. Link was scanning the area, looking for any signs of Wargs, and Zelda was watching the hobbits, to make sure they stayed out of trouble.

"That water makes me uneasy," Sam said, looking out across the lake, nervously.

"How about a story to pass the time?" Zelda asked. "Would that make you feel better?"

"Aye, it would be better than sitting around doing nothing," Sam replied.

"What kind of story, Highness?" Frodo asked.

"Please, call me Zelda," the Hylian said. "No need for formalities here."

"Of course… Zelda," Frodo said, blushing.

"Perhaps you could tell us about this land across the sea, from where you came?" Merry asked.

"Very well," Zelda replied. "Get my harp, Link," she said.

"Yes, my Queen." Link went over to one of Epona's saddle bags and pulled out a hand-held harp. He handed it to Zelda. While he was doing this, the rest of the Fellowship gathered around, finding places to sit.

"Close your eyes and I shall give you a treat," Zelda said, smiling. They obeyed and Zelda started strumming her harp. A beautiful, calming melody flowed from it. (Zelda's Lullaby) She started speaking.

"My kingdom lies across the sea to the north. A three days' journey, with good wind." The Fellowship gasped as they saw the ocean moving past them. It seemed like they were flying like birds across it.

"Rolling hills, bubbling rivers, snowy mountains," Zelda continued. The Fellowship was seeing everything Zelda described as if they were really there. "Lush forests, beautiful lakes and springs, mysterious deserts. All connected by a vast plain, where you can gallop a horse to your heart's content."

She paused before continuing. "My kingdom consists of five provinces surrounding a walled city, Castle Town, a place for merchants and minstrels alike." The Fellowship found themselves in a spacious central place, alive and bustling with people. A fountain bearing the winged Triforce was in the middle, giving off an unearthly glow. Musicians entertained and vendors called out their wares.

"Hyrule Castle stands above it all, truly a sight to behold. It stands as a tribute to all of Hyrule's grace and beauty." The Fellowship then found themselves standing in a great hall with tall pillars supporting soaring ceilings. Huge chandeliers hung as if they were floating, bearing beautiful metalwork that rivaled that of the Dwarves. A high-backed throne stood regally at the end.

"Many races call this land home. The Zoras of the lakes." The fellowship saw fish people leaping and twirling in the water. "The Gorons of the mountains." Living stone creatures wrestled and rolled down a volcano. "The Yetis of the snowy realm." Two creatures, one smaller, and one bigger, flew past the Fellowship, gliding down a snow-covered hill on leaves of ice. "And finally, most commonly, the Hylians," Zelda finished. The Fellowship saw two villages, one in a forest, and one in a canyon, with the inhabitants dressed in simple clothes, and having pointed ears.

The melody faded, and they opened their eyes. No one spoke, until Boromir broke the silence. "That was… stunning," he said, amazed.

"How did you do that, Highness?" Aragorn asked.

"I said to call me Zelda," the queen said, annoyed, "and I merely projected my memories into your minds," she explained.

"Incredible," Legolas said. "Like the Lady Galadriel."

"I should like to visit this Hyrule one day," Merry said, wishfully.

Perhaps one day, you will," Zelda said. She put away her harp and the Fellowship sat in silence, thinking about what they had seen.

"AH! I give up! It's hopeless!" Gandalf cried, sitting down on the rock, defeated.

"Maybe we need to light some torches?" Link suggested. "Or how about moving oversized blocks onto pressure plates? Pulling chains? Killing monsters? Spinning windmills? Maybe we need a key? We can try defeating Poes. Has anyone seen a floating blue lantern? Maybe there's some sort of mechanism we have to activate?"

"Um… Link," Zelda started, but was interrupted as the Hylian listed off more ideas.

"Maybe we need to shoot some eye-shaped targets?"

"Link," Zelda said, more forcefully.

"Oh, I know! Has anyone seen giant statues with holes in their chests?"

"What is he talking about?" Aragorn asked, bothered and bewildered.

"Link!" Zelda said, exasperated.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think they have those here." Zelda paused. "In fact I don't think they have _any_ of those here!" she yelled.

"Oh, well what a bunch of idiots! I bet they don't even have melons here," Link said.

Gimli was about to say something, when the gate rumbled open.

There was a brief silence and then, "GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gandalf screamed.

"What was the password?" Pippen asked, confused,

"The Elvish word for friend—mellon," Gandalf said, depressed.

"Did anyone else find that answer completely obvious?" Zelda asked, facepalming.

Legolas and Aragorn slowly raised their hands, getting a peeved glance from Gandalf as they did so. "Well, we were so caught up in Queen Zelda's story that-" Legolas started, but was cut off.

"Be quiet!" Gandalf roared.

Gimli coughed to break the tense atmosphere. "Let us go into the mines! My cousin will give us a warm welcome!"

Link walked over to Epona. "Meet me on the other side, okay girl?" he said to the horse. Epona neighed and galloped off.

The Fellowship followed Gandalf through the gate. It was pitch black, so Gandalf took out his staff and was about to light it, when Zelda stopped him.

"Allow me. No use draining your power any more then necessary. We might need it." Zelda crossed her hands in front of her and a glowing sphere of light surrounded her, collapsing back into a ball of light that magically floated above them, illuminating the cavern. "Is this alright?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Gandalf replied.

"This is no mine," Boromir cried. "This is a tomb!" The Fellowship looked around in shock as the light illuminated the dead, arrow-ridden corpses of dwarves. Gimli fell to his knees in shock and sadness, and Zelda went to comfort him. The hobbits looked on with wide eyes, never having seen any corpses in their life. Frodo looked out at the water beyond the gate to find it moving. A tentacle made its way toward him.

Legolas ran over to a corpse and looked at the arrow. "Goblins!" he cried. The Fellowship readied their weapons, looking around fearfully.

"Goblins?" Link asked excitedly, sword ready.

"Outside, now!" Aragorn commanded.

"AHH!" Frodo yelled as the tentacle wrapped around his ankle, pulling him back.

"Strider!" Sam yelled at Aragorn.

The Fellowship whipped around and saw Frodo being dragged closer and closer to the water. Zelda shot an arrow at the tentacle, piercing it, causing it to let go of Frodo and slither into the water. Aragorn dragged Frodo out of the way as the full creature surfaced.

"Link!" Zelda yelled, pointing at the beast with her bow.

"On it, My Queen!" Link yelled back. "Woo hoo!" he yelled as he swan dived into the water, changing into his Zora armor in mid jump.

"Is he mad?!" Pippen yelled, as Link splashed into the water next to the creature.

"He'll be fine," Zelda reassured.

"But he dove into the water with the creature!" Boromir exclaimed.

"I said, he'll be fine!" Zelda said, rolling her eyes. The tentacles receded and the Fellowship lined up on the edge of the lake. Splashes could be seen in the middle of the lake.

"Legolas, do you see what is making those splashes?" Aragorn asked.

"No doubt Link's water bombs," Zelda answered, smiling.

Link shot up out of the water 50 feet in the air. "So that's your game is it!?" he yelled. He did a front flip and dived back down, head first, with his sword pointed down.

"What?" Boromir asked, confused.

"He's just figuring out its weakness," Zelda replied.

A few minutes later of splashing and explosions, the creature floated up, dead, with Link leaning on his sword. Said sword was buried in the creature's head. "Of course!" he cried. "If there's no magic gem weak spot, then it has to be the eyes!" he finished, jumping down, pulling his sword out.

The mountain started rumbling as the creature exploded. "Back in the cave!" Aragorn yelled. They scrambled to get out of the way of the landslide of rocks, and the creature's eye rolled in as the rocks sealed off the opening. Once the dust cleared, Zelda again made a sphere of light. "Is everyone okay?" she asked, worried.

Boromir got up from where he was shielding the hobbits. "We are fine here," he said.

Legolas got up from where he had been protecting Gimli, much to the Dwarf's protest. "A little shaken, but alright." The Elf replied. Aragorn and Gandalf checked in as well.

"Check it out, a heart container!" Link yelled, holding up a crystal heart. "But I already have twenty hearts; do you want it, Zelda?"

"Sure," Zelda said walking over. The Fellowship gasped as the heart disappeared into Zelda's chest.

"What was that?" Legolas asked.

"A Heart Container, it gives you more life," Zelda explained.

"We have no choice, we must brave the Mines of Moria," Gandalf said, gravelly. "Come." He led the way and Zelda followed after him, since she was the light source. Legolas and Link followed and the hobbits came next. Aragorn and Boromir brought up the rear. "Let us hope that our presence goes undetected," Gandalf said as the company began their long decent into Moria.

* * *

><p><strong>Link just can't take anything seriously, can he? And it's true, whenever you battle a boss in LOZ its weak spot is always a gem or an eye. This chapter was so much fun to write! Stay tuned for chapter five!<strong>

**~Xelfi4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers! Sorry for the late update but the login page wasn't working on my computer for awhile, so I couldn't get onto my account. It's working now so... enjoy chapter five hilarity! (The title says it all...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Five: Link vs. Boromir<strong>**

The Fellowship kept walking until they came to a three-way split in the path. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf stated.

"Which means we're lost," Link said, sighing. "Want me to go find a dungeon map?" he asked, starting to walk off.

"Link, get back here!" Zelda commanded.

"B-B-But there's a side chamber," Link pouted. "There could be a mini boss, or a new weapon!"

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, it looks like we will be here awhile… go ahead."

"Yay!" Link exclaimed. He ran off. The Fellowship sat down to rest. Aragorn and Boromir were filling Zelda in on Middle Earth's history and what had happened so far in their quest, and the hobbits and Gimli were gathered around Legolas. The Elf was telling a rather funny story, judging by the little ones' laughter. Gandalf and Frodo were talking a ways away, but Zelda could only pick up bits and pieces. Something about a Golem and a Ring.

"Hey!" Link's voice echoed back to the group. "I found a Silver Rupee!" he exclaimed, walking out of the side chamber.

A pot next to Boromir started shaking, causing the man to jump up and draw his sword. "Something's in that pot!" he yelled, causing the Fellowship to gather around him.

"Wait, Boromir. You must be delicate when dealing with situations like this," Link said, picking up the pot. He looked at it, studied it, and then chucked it against the closest wall, shattering it. A creature fell out of the pot.

"Ooccoo, what are you doing here?!" Link exclaimed.

"That ugly_ thing_ has a name?" Boromir asked, disgusted.

"Ooccoo isn't a _thing,_ _she's_ an Oocca," Zelda explained.

"Apologize to Ooccoo!" Link commanded.

"I'm sorry, _what?!_" the man yelled.

"She's so cute!" Pippin cried.

"If anyone wants to know, I found the correct path," Gandalf said.

"NO! No one leaves until Boromir apologizes to Ooccoo!" Link yelled.

"I will not apologize!" Boromir yelled back.

"Please keep it down so the Orcs that have been tracking us the whole time don't find us sooner, rather than later," Legolas stated, calmly.

"Apologize!" Link yelled, drawing his sword, completely ignoring Legolas.

"Never!" Boromir yelled, drawing his sword as well.

"Strider, do something!" Sam cried.

Before Aragorn could do anything, however, Link and Boromir leapt at each other, swords raised. Boromir attempted to cleave Link in half with a powerful diagonal slash, but Link blocked it with his shield, bringing it up and smashing it into Boromir's jaw. He then kicked the man onto the ground and leapt up, positioning his sword to do a finishing blow, but was stopped by two blue crystals. One encasing him, and the other encasing Boromir, freezing the fighters in their current positions.

"I have had enough!" Zelda yelled. She had her hands out, sustaining the crystals. "You two will stay inside these crystals until you cool your tempers!" The Fellowship stared at Zelda, mouths open.

"Get me out of here! I'll kill him!" Boromir roared.

Ooccoo jumped on Pippin's shoulder to address the group. "No one has to apologize, I understand. If you have any business outside the mines, just call me and I will send my son, Ooccoo Jr. to go with you until you are ready to return," Ooccoo said.

"It- sorry- she, can talk?" Legolas asked, confused.

"I am perfectly fine now, Zelda," Link said from his crystal. The barrier disappeared around Link and he crashed onto the ground. "Warn me next time," he muttered.

Zelda shrugged and turned to Boromir. "Is he… growling at you?" she asked, glancing at Link, then at Boromir. The man was indeed growling at Link, trying to look dignified in his frozen position, which was on his back like a turtle.

"We must get going," Gandalf said.

"Perhaps Boromir should stay inside the crystal for the remainder of the journey?" Aragorn suggested, smirking.

"That can be arranged," Zelda said, moving her hand so that the crystal was now floating off the ground.

"Wha- put me down!" Boromir yelled.

Zelda made a ball of light with her other hand. "Let's get going!" she said, cheerfully.

"Is the lad going to be able to breathe?" Gimli asked.

"Of course," Zelda replied. The Fellowship was still staring at her and she smirked. "I didn't become the Queen of Hyrule just by my bloodline, you know." She followed Gandalf, the crystal floating behind her.

"Hee hee," Link giggled, following behind Boromir's crystal, tapping it. The hobbits took turns tapping Boromir's crystal, and soon the rest of the Fellowship joined in, minus Zelda and Gandalf.

"Would you guys knock it off?!" Boromir yelled.

"Don't tap the glass boys, it scares the fish," Zelda said. The Fellowship stopped, and then started tapping Boromir's crystal again, giggling. It was in this fashion that they arrived at the next chamber.

"We need more light, if you can spare it," Gandalf said to Zelda. She nodded and increased the size of the sphere of light, illuminating a grand, underground city.

The Fellowship stopped poking Boromir's crystal and stared up at the seemingly endless, carved pillars of stone. Zelda was so shocked that she released Boromir from his crystal, and he fell with a yelp of surprise onto the ground.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake," Sam said.

"What? The city, or Boromir yelping like a little girl?" Link joked. Everyone glared at him, not amused. "Did I kill a moment or something?" he asked. Gandalf just shook his head and led the way, using Zelda's light as a guide.

"Never before have I seen architecture like this. It must have taken ages," Zelda whispered, in awe. They kept walking until they came upon an open door, corpses littering the ground around it.

"No," Gimli whispered. He started running toward the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried. The Dwarf kept on running until he disappeared inside the room, not heeding Gandalf's warning tone.

"No… no…" The Dwarf said sobbing. He dropped to his knees. A shaft of light illuminated a coffin of stone. The rest of the Fellowship caught up, and Zelda went to comfort Gimli for the second time.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read, gravely. "It is as I feared." He picked up an old, dusty book and started flipping through it.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas said, worried. Aragorn just nodded and Link readied his sword.

"They have taken the bridge and the Second Hall," Gandalf read. "We have bared the gates; we cannot hold them for long." He paused to turn the page.

Legolas is right, we must move on. An evil approaches," Zelda said, standing up. "I can feel it." She had extinguished her light once they had entered the chamber, for they needed it no more, and now readied her bow.

"Drums, drums in the deep," Gandalf continued. Pippin looked around nervously, backing up next to a corpse. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves through the dark." By then even Link was getting worried, but only Zelda could discern it from his expression. "We cannot get out. They are coming,' Gandalf finished.

Pippin chose that time to twist an arrow he found in the corpse, causing its head to fall into a deep echoing hole. The Fellowship winced as the rest of the skeleton crashed down after it, echoing throughout the mines. After what seemed like ages, the clanging finally stopped.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf suggested, angrily, smacking Pippin on the head with his staff.

"Perhaps they didn't hear that?" Zelda asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Even a deaf Bulbin would have heard that, My Queen!" Link responded, glaring at Pippin.

"What is that sound?" Aragorn asked. The Fellowship fell silent. In the distance, a rhythmic beat echoed, getting closer and closer.

"Drums," Boromir said. Frodo took his sword out of its sheath. It glowed with a blue light.

"Orcs," Legolas whispered.

Boromir ran to the door and looked out. He drew back, quickly, as two arrows slammed into the wood in front of his face.

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted. "Stay close to Gandalf!" The hobbits cowered behind the wizard and Boromir and Aragorn hurriedly closed the doors.

"They have a Cave Troll," Boromir said, in disbelief.

Legolas tossed two heavy axes at Aragorn and Boromir and they used them to bar the door. The hobbits drew their daggers, and Gandalf and Link drew their swords.

Zelda started whispering a spell in ancient Hylian. "Goddess protect us!" she shouted. A huge, blue, crystal barrier, like what had been encasing Link and Boromir earlier, appeared in between the Fellowship and the doors. Zelda held her hands out in front of her, controlling it.

"What is that?" Gimli asked.

"The barrier I created allows things out, but not in," Zelda explained. "I will do all I can to sustain it."

"Anything to help give us an edge in this coming battle," Aragorn said, nodding his thanks. He and Legolas readied their bows.

"Let them come!" Gimli yelled, jumping onto the coffin. "There is still one more Dwarf in Moria who draws breath!"

The doors shook and axes started breaking through. Legolas let an arrow fly through a hole and Link and Aragorn followed suit, shooting arrows into any holes that appeared.

The doors broke and the Orcs rushed in, only to be stopped by Zelda's barrier. It caused a bottleneck to form, blocking their comrades from pouring in. Zelda grimaced as her barrier took a beating. She closed her eyes, pushing more power into it.

The Fellowship charged and started slashing and killing Orcs through the barrier. They were doing quite well, until the cave troll burst through the wall, ripping the door from its hinges.

It bellowed and started pounding Zelda's barrier with its mace. Zelda got pushed back as she fought to keep the barrier intact. Cracks started to appear.

"I can't hold it any more!" she yelled. "It's going to shatter, get out of the way!" she warned. The Fellowship retreated and the barrier indeed shattered, sending the Queen flying across the room. She crashed into a wall and fell down, dazed.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, but couldn't get to her as the Cave Troll and Orcs poured in.

The hobbits, standing useless this whole time, rushed to where Zelda had fallen, and helped her up. They then started fighting back to back.

Sensing that his princess was safe, Link sighed in relief, spinning to decapitate another Orc. He turned his attention to the troll. "Hey, big and ugly!" he yelled at the troll. "Catch this!" He reached into his pouch and pulled out his ball and chain, swinging it above his head.

"How the-" Aragorn asked, confused.

Link let the ball fly and it hit the troll in the stomach, sending it reeling. Zelda saw the troll heading toward her and the hobbits. She grabbed all four of them, teleporting them to safety a few feet away. "Watch where you launch trolls, Link!" she yelled. Link shrugged an apology.

"Finish him, Legolas!" he yelled to the Elf. Legolas nodded, ran at the troll, leapt, and did a back flip, slitting the troll's throat in mid jump and landing in a crouch beside the head.

The Fellowship looked around at the carnage. Zelda walked over, the hobbits following behind.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked, worried, as Zelda calmly sheathed her sword.

"Compared to what Ganondorf did to me, that was nothing," she replied, dusting herself off.

"But you slammed against a wall!" Boromir exclaimed.

"So? You did too," Zelda retorted.

"She protected us," Frodo said.

"She didn't look hurt at all!" Merry said, cheerfully.

"You are quite the warrior, Highness!" Gimli praised.

"Uh-oh," Link said, looking at the door, "we've got more trouble!"

The Fellowship turned and saw shadows dancing on the walls.

"To the Bridge of Khazad Dum," Gandalf whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee, I'm going to be so mean to Boromir in the later chapters! *evil grin* How does Link manage to keep a ball and chain in his pouches anyway?<strong>

**You might be wondering why Zelda didn't teleport the Fellowship out after the cave collapsed. I decided to make it so she could only teleport so many people once across very short distances, because it takes too much out of her. Afterwards, she needs to recharge for a long time before attempting it again, otherwise she would just be too cheap.**

**Hopefully I'm not bending the LOZ rules too much, and I will try my hardest to update this story sooner!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings readers! I was home sick yesterday and so I cranked out this chapter because I finally had some free time! I incorperated a reference into this chapter, see if you can spot it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR**

* * *

><p><em>"Uh-oh," Link said, looking at the door, "we've got more trouble!"<em>

_ The Fellowship turned and saw shadows dancing on the walls._

_ "To the Bridge of Khazad Dum," Gandalf whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Link v.s. the Balrog<strong>

Zelda cast her light spell, and the Fellowship ran out of the room. Link looked back to see the wall and ceiling crawling with goblins. "There are a lot of them!" he yelled.

"That is the understatement of the century!" Aragorn yelled back.

"Just keep running!" Gandalf cried. They continued running, but soon found themselves surrounded by thousands of goblins.

"Son of a Bulbin, we're surrounded," Link swore. The Fellowship drew their weapons.

"I could take out most of them with a powerful light spell, but I would be near death afterwards," Zelda stated.

"Don't push yourself, my queen," Link warned. "Only as a last resort."

A glow appeared behind the goblins and Zelda flinched. "An ancient evil approaches," she warned. The goblins panicked and ran off, leaving the Fellowship standing in Zelda's circle of light.

"Way to go, you made them panic!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't think I could do that," Zelda said, as the glow got brighter.

"What is making that glow?" Boromir asked.

"Is it the final boss?" Link asked, excited.

"It is a Balrog. This is beyond any of us… run!" Gandalf yelled. The Fellowship ran for their lives.

They came to a sheer drop-off and Boromir almost fell, only to be pulled back by Legolas.

"The Bridge is near." Gandalf pointed to a rather small, flimsy-looking bridge. The Fellowship cautiously ran down a set of very steep stairs until they came to a gap. Legolas wasted no time in jumping across it, landing safely on the other side. Zelda followed and Legolas caught her, setting her down beside him.

"Come on, the gap isn't that wide!" she called.

Gandalf hesitated and looked back. The Balrog roared and rocks rained down as it got closer. Link jumped next.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called.

"We'll catch you, don't worry," Link reassured. Gandalf leapt and Link and Legolas caught him. An arrow whistled past and bounced off the stairs. Another arrow whistled toward Gandalf but Zelda stepped in front of him, spinning around and making a blue crystal. The arrow turned and flew back toward the goblin, killing it.

"Get moving!" she yelled, fitting an arrow into her bow.

"Link and I will handle the goblins, do not worry," Legolas said, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "You just focus on getting everyone safely across."

Zelda nodded, and turned back to assist the rest of the Fellowship. Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin, and leapt across as part of the bridge collapsed underneath him. Zelda caught all three, grunting. "Lose some weight, Boromir," she muttered.

"Sam!" Aragorn called, throwing the hobbit across the gap at Zelda. She caught him and set him down.

"Next!" she called.

Aragorn moved to pick up Gimli, but was stopped by Gimli saying, "Nobody _tosses_ a Dwarf!" Gimli jumped but didn't quite make it. Zelda grabbed onto the closest thing, which happened to be Gimli's beard. "Not the beard!" the Dwarf protested. Legolas helped Zelda haul Gimli up.

The rest of the stairs collapsed and left a nearly twenty-foot gap separating Aragorn and Frodo from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Well, this situation just turned from bad to worse," Zelda said, sighing. The Balrog roared once more, causing more stones to fall. One crashed down onto the stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo, leaving them stranded on an unstable island of stone.

"I think we got all the archers!" Link called.

An arrow hit Frodo. "Ah, my knee!" he yelled, falling down.

Zelda turned. "You missed one!" Without looking, she fired a shot in the general direction of the enemy's arrow. A goblin screamed and fell off his perch, an arrow impaled in his eye socket.

"I blame Legolas," Link said, pointing at the Elf.

"Wait, what?" the Elf asked.

"I blame you for letting Frodo take an arrow to the knee," Link replied.

"What kind of logic is that?" Legolas said, peeved.

"Well, it's better than man logic," Link fired back.

"Hey!" Boromir yelled, offended.

"A little help, please?" Aragorn called. He had Frodo on his back and was attempting to balance out the unstable teeter totter that his perch had become.

"Lean forward," Zelda instructed. Aragorn did and the island of stone moved to meet up with the other side. Aragorn jumped and Legolas caught him. Frodo cried out with pain on Aragorn's back.

"Master Frodo!" Sam cried.

"I'll carry him, let's move!" Aragorn yelled. Zelda made a sphere of light and the Fellowship hurried after Gandalf as the rest of the steps collapsed behind them.

They ran into the next room, flames materializing behind them. Gandalf fell behind. "Keep moving!" he instructed. He then turned to face the flames, blocking the fire's path, letting the Fellowship pass safely behind him. They reached the bridge and turned to watch the battle unfold.

The Balrog leapt out of the flames and roared. Gandalf stepped in front of it and fired a spell at the creature. It only served to anger the Balrog and with one sweep of its paw it broke Gandalf's staff and catapulted him toward the edge of the chasm the bridge spanned. The wizard slid and just managed to grab the ledge, leaving him dangling over a pit of nothingness.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried from Aragorn's back.

"Fly, you fools!" the wizard cried, then lost his grip, plummeting down into the chasm. Just like that. Gone, forever.

The Fellowship was in shock. Zelda recovered first. "The Balrog is coming closer. We must continue," she said.

"You guys get over the bridge, I'll handle this glorified Bulbo," Link said, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath.

"You cannot stand against a Balrog!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Just get going!" Link commanded.

"I will keep them safe, don't worry," Zelda reassured. The Balrog was now almost on top of them. Zelda put up a barrier, this time sparking with lightning. "Move now unless you want to be shocked," she stated, calmly. She herded the Fellowship in front of her across the narrow bridge. Safely on the other side, they turned and watched the battle.

Link cracked his neck a couple of times, and readied his sword. The Balrog bellowed and cracked its whip, making sparks. "Huh, 'Balrog: Durin's Bain,' well that's interesting!" the Hylian said, seemingly reading invisible words.

"How did he know that?" Aragorn asked as Link started dodging the Balrog's whip.

"I don't know, he claims he sees floating captions with the enemy's name written on them," Zelda said, waving her free hand dismissively.

Link kept easily jumping out of the way of the Balrog's whip and then started taunting it. Enraged, the beast roared and charged at Link. Link dodged and the Balrog smashed into the wall and fell down, dazed. Link yelled and ran at the Balrog, cutting off one of its horns. The Balrog roared and swiped at Link with its paw, but Link rolled out of the way. He got the Balrog to charge into the wall again, and cut off its other horn. The Balrog roared.

"Second stage already? Lame!" Link taunted. The Balrog's whip flew at him, but Link dodged and it wrapped around a pillar. Then, the monster started pulling at it so Link wouldn't have the opportunity to attack. Link seized his chance and cut the whip, and the Balrog, now pulling on nothing, came crashing down on its back. "HHYYYYYAAAAA!" Link yelled, leaping to do a finishing blow. He angled his sword down and impaled the Balrog through the chest. He back flipped off, landed, and seconds later the creature exploded. Out of nowhere, a large heart-shaped object appeared.

"I got another Heart Container!" Link yelled, holding it up. "Plus The Whip of Many Thongs!" he held up the Balrog's whip, now magically shrunken to normal size.

"Link, get over here, now!" Zelda yelled. Link looked at the bridge to see it starting to crumble. He ran across and jumped as the bridge gave way beneath him. Legolas and Zelda caught him.

"Let's go!" Zelda commanded. Led by Aragorn and Zelda, the Fellowship ran out of the mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone get the reference? Leave a review with your answer if you did! Winner gets bragging rights. Until next chapter! I will try to incorperate more random video game and movie references, and post more frequently.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very very very sorry I couldn't post sooner. I just got approved by my Girl Scout council to start my Gold Award project, I'm making a costume for a covention coming up in a couple of weeks, I have been working a ton of Girl Scout cookie booths and I have a huge Biology project that's due...**

**Basically, I've been very busy and I've had no spare time until now to post. Enough with my life though, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or LOZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Lothlórien<strong>

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The Fellowship dodged arrows as they escaped from the dreaded mines.

Once outside, the Fellowship stopped to rest and deal with their grief. Sam sat down beside Merry and Pippin, who were comforting each other, distraught. Boromir was cradling Gimli and Legolas was walking about in a daze. Aragorn had set Frodo down a ways away and started treating the hobbit's arrow wound. Zelda's knees buckled and she was caught by Link.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Link asked.

Zelda smiled. Link only called her 'princess' in private, or when he was concerned about her. "I am fine. All that happened in the mine has caught up to me, I guess."

"Draw strength from my Triforce, I am here for you." Zelda sighed as energy flooded into her.

Aragorn stood from where he was treating Frodo. He wiped off his sword. "Legolas, get them up," he called to the Elf. Legolas just looked at him. Still in a daze, he slowly made his way over to the hobbits.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed.

"By night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn started.

Zelda stood. "But if we collapse the exit, they will not follow us," she offered.

"They would break through and we would be surrounded. We must make for the woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn said, walking off.

Zelda started to follow him, angry and annoyed at how cruel he was being, but was stopped by Link from burning the man to a crisp where he stood.

"Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Link, help them up!" Aragorn commanded.

Zelda walked over to a very sad-looking Frodo. He burst into tears and Zelda hugged him close. "Gandalf was my friend, my mentor!" he wailed.

"You must stay strong. For Gandalf, and for your friends," she said, her voice trembling.

A soft song floated toward them. They turned to see Link blowing on some hoof-shaped grass. The song stopped and out of nowhere Epona came galloping up to him. She whinnied and Link stroked her soft muzzle, bringing her to where Zelda was comforting Frodo.

"I thought since Frodo can't walk, he could ride on Epona," the Hylian said.

Zelda nodded her thanks and, with Link's help, boosted the hobbit up into the saddle. The Fellowship assembled once more, and they set off for Lothlórien. They traveled at an exhausting pace, trying to put as much distance between them and the mountains by nightfall. Once they crossed a river, Zelda lost it. She could sense that the rest of the Fellowship was weary and still distraught over Gandalf's death.

"Stop right now, Aragorn!" she yelled, causing the man to halt and turn around. The Fellowship caught up to Aragorn and Zelda spoke. "The hobbits are dead on their feet, and Legolas lags behind."

"What is your point?" Aragorn asked, coldly.

"We must rest; we cannot go on like this! Not so soon after Gandalf's death!" she replied, angrily.

"We can and will, Lothlórien is not far," Aragorn said, pointing to a forest. "Do not think that Gandalf's death has not affected me as well." He stalked off.

Zelda stood, fuming. Legolas walked up to her. "It is the way Aragorn deals with his grief," the Elf said, sadly. The Fellowship continued on.

By the next day they had reached Lothlórien's border and entered a sunlit forest. "Stay close, hobbits," Gimli warned, "they say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf witch of terrible power."

"I think he's talking about you, Zelda," Link joked. Zelda elbowed him in the arm, hard.

"Oh be quiet!" she said, sweetly. Epona tossed her head and whinnied, sounding like she was laughing.

"Looks like Epona's against you in that regard, my friend!" Legolas said to Link, laughing.

"Oh be quiet!" Link said, echoing Zelda's response.

"You seem awfully cheerful today," Zelda observed.

"It is said among men that Elves are always more cheerful when around nature," Boromir explained.

"Your words ring true, Boromir. I am delighted to be under trees and sky once more!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Typical response for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling," Gimli said.

"Hey, Aragorn. What about you?" Link asked. "I heard you were raised by Elves."

"I spent most of my life in Rivendell," the man replied. "Legolas and I were foster brothers."

"That's why you two are so close!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Personally, these woods remind me of Faron Woods, beautiful and mysterious," Link said. "Right, Zelda?" he asked the queen.

Zelda didn't respond right away. She thought she had heard a whisper, and was concentrating on where it came from. "Um, yes," she said, shaking herself out of the trance she was in.

Frodo looked around as if searching for something.

"Master Frodo?" Sam asked, worried.

"Sorry," Frodo replied, smiling down at Sam.

_"Sister from across the sea,"_ a voice echoed in Zelda's mind, _"you have journeyed far."_

_"I thought I sensed a presence, and I was right,"_ Zelda sent back, calmly raising an eyebrow.

_"You bring a great evil with you, and it pains me to do what I must do now."_ The voice disappeared.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of fox!" Gimli was saying. He came face to face with an arrowhead and stopped. The Fellowship found themselves surrounded by Elves, each one pointing an arrow at them. Link, Zelda and Legolas had drawn their bows, and Aragorn raised his hands in surrender.

An Elf stepped forward. "The Dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark," he taunted, smirking.

Zelda lowered her bow, signaling Link to lower his. The lead Elf raised his eyebrows. "Strange to find an elleth traveling among a group of men," he said, looking Zelda over.

"Well someone needs to make sure these boys do not get into trouble," Zelda fired back.

"She's not an Ell- whatever," Link interjected. "She's the Warrior Queen of Hyrule!"

Zelda gave Link a glare that told him to shut up.

"A warrior queen? How unusual," the Elf said, clearly not believing Link. He signaled the rest of the Elves to lower their bows and looked at Aragorn. "You keep with some strange friends, Estel."

"Ones that I trust with my life," the man replied. "Will you let us through, Haldir?"

"Unfortunately, no. However, you are welcome to stay with us until you are ready to depart," the Elf, now called Haldir, replied.

Legolas was about to say something, but was cut off by Frodo. "We will do what he says," the hobbit commanded.

"Say what?" Link said. At the same time Aragorn said, "Alright."

"Follow me," the Elf said, walking off.

"Please hold your tongue, Link," Aragorn whispered. "I will take care of this." The group followed Haldir to a tree and climbed up a rope ladder to a platform. They settled down as night fell.

* * *

><p>"Kinda reminds me of Ordon Village," Link said, softly, gazing out at the trees.<p>

"What?" Pippin asked.

"The trees, this platform, all remind me of home," the Hylian said.

"What is your home?" Merry asked.

"A tree house surrounded by forest. At least until I moved into Hyrule Casle with Zelda. We were raised together by the head councilman," Link replied.

"I'd like to live here!" Pippin said, cheerfully. "If it weren't for those Elvish archers around us, it would be nice!"

Legolas walked up. "Haldir wishes to speak to us, all of us," he said.

"Sure, whatever!" Link said, back to his natural cheery self. They joined the rest of the Fellowship.

Haldir first had a brief conversation with Legolas and then with Aragorn in a strange language. He turned toward Zelda and said something to her in the language.

"Just because I have pointed ears, doesn't mean I'm an Elf," she replied in the Common Tongue. "Did you already forget what my companion said?"

The Elf started a little. "If you are a Queen, may I please have your title?" he replied, switching to the Common Tongue.

"My title is The Warrior Queen Zelda of Hyrule, my companion's is Link Descendant of the Hero of Time," Zelda replied. "We come from across the sea."

"You are quite powerful then?" Haldir asked.

"She is very much like your Lady Galadriel," Aragorn replied.

"Indeed? Then I am honored to meet you, Highness." The Elf kissed Zelda's hand. Link stiffened. "However," he said, glaring at Gimli, "you are not so welcome."

"You know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli replied, angrily. He said something in another language, causing Aragorn to grip his shoulder.

"That was not so courteous," he hissed.

Haldir moved on until he was standing in front of Frodo. "You bring a great evil with you, you can go no further." He walked off.

"I will see what I can do," Aragorn said, following the Elf. They started speaking in Elvish.

Zelda could sense the hobbits were growing restless. She beckoned to them and they flocked, sitting down around her. "How about I tell you another story to pass the time?" she asked.

"Oh yes, please!" Sam said, happily.

"I will tell you the Legend of the Triforce, how does that sound?" The hobbits nodded and the rest of the Fellowship gathered around, finding places to sit.

"Just verbal this time, I am still weary from the mines," she explained. The Fellowship nodded and settled down. "You are all welcome to join us," she said, gesturing to the other Elves.

But they didn't acknowledge that they'd heard her.

Zelda sighed in defeat and started her story. "Before there was anything, there were the Three Goddesses…" As she continued, the other Elves gathered around, intrigued by her story. She finished the legend just as Haldir walked back, Aragorn behind him.

The Elves that had gathered around leapt up sheepishly, taking their posts once more. Haldir narrowed his eyes at them, and then turned toward the Fellowship. "You will follow me," he said, walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elves just love a good story, don't they? I will try to post sooner, but I make no promises. Stay tuned for when Link and Zelda meet Galadriel!<strong>

**Asta la pasta! ^.^**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

** Iam really sorry for not updating sooner! I had to study for the CAHSEE test at my school (which I think I passed) and I just got back from Wondercon. This chapter is nice and long (nine pages in Word), I cover the whole L****othlórien stay in one shot. Think of it as an apology chapter for not updating as frequently! ^.^"**

**All of my information on the Triforce Legend came from Zeldawiki, and the story behind Galadriel's ring came off Lord of the Rings wiki, so I apoligize if anything is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or LOZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Galadriel and Zelda<strong>

They walked throughout the night, single file. Frodo's knee was healed thanks to the Elvish concoctions he took, and he now walked alongside the rest. Link, leading Epona, looked at the trees, sensing more Elves were hiding in their shadowy canopies. "Cautious much?" he whispered to Legolas.

"The Elves are not quite used to outsiders, ever since the war many years ago," Legolas whispered back. They crested a hill and looked out across a beautiful valley.

"Dwimordene, the heart of Elvendom on Earth, Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said, continuing to lead them forward.

The Fellowship kept hiking and soon came to a forest of humongous trees with platforms spiraling around them. The path up to the tallest tree was lit by torches that gave off an unearthly blue light. Haldir lead them up this path and they wound higher and higher into the forest canopy. Finally they reached the top where a wide stairway was framed with white arches. Here Haldir stopped them and they waited.

After a few moments, two figures appeared; one shining with a dazzling light that caused the Fellowship to shield their eyes. The light went out as the figures descended the stairs. The man spoke first.

"The enemy knows you are here. What hope you had in secrecy is gone." He looked over the Fellowship and stopped at Link and Zelda. "Eight that are here, with two strangers, yet nine set out from Rivendell."

The woman spoke. "The two strangers have only recently joined. They are the Queen Zelda and her companion Link from across the sea."

Zelda nodded her head in acknowledgement. "We come from the Kingdom of Hyrule to seek out an evil presence I felt."

"You have the gift of foresight, _sister from across the sea_," Galadriel said, impressed, switching to telepathy partway though her sentence. _"I would like to speak to you later,"_ she added.

Celeborn spoke again. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of these lands. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said, sadly. Celeborn looked at her, carefully concealing the shock from his face.

Legolas spoke, gravely. "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Mordor." He was interrupted by Link.

"And I totally kicked its butt!" the Hylian exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. "Link one, Balrog zero!"

Everyone glared at him. Zelda sighed. "Please forgive my immature companion. He never takes anything seriously," she apologized.

Galadriel laughed and Celeborn raised his eyebrow. "You keep with some strange friends, Estal," he said.

"Hey! That's what Lucius said when he met us!" Link exclaimed.

"Who?" Boromir asked.

"That guy that brought us here!" Link explained.

"My name is not Lucius it is Haldir! Why does everyone think that?" Haldir corrected, exasperated.

"Link, there's already one crossover in this story, let's not make it two!" Aragorn said.

Galadriel and Celeborn were both trying to keep straight faces. "You are weary from your journey. Please stay here and rest," Galadriel offered.

The Fellowship nodded their heads in thanks and followed a now calm Haldir down the stairs.

An image flashed into Zelda's mind. A path led up to what looked like a birdbath in the middle of a clearing. _"Find me here, I will be waiting,"_ Galadriel's voice echoed in Zelda's head.

_"I look forward to it,"_ Zelda answered back.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship was led to a tent where they each sat, lost in thought. Legolas walked up with a pitcher of water. He had changed into a white tunic.<p>

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "The prince reveals himself at last. You should wear white more often, Legolas," she said.

Link took one look at Legolas and started cracking up. "If you ask me, he looks like a girl!" he exclaimed between laughs.

Legolas glared at Link.

Aragorn looked up from where he was sharpening his sword. "You think he looks like a girl now; you should see him with his circlet on!" he teased.

"Aragorn, not you too!" Legolas exclaimed.

Sam looked up from where he was stroking Epona. He started singing. "I once saw a woman who looked quite fine, only to my dismay she turned out a guy!" The whole Fellowship started laughing.

Legolas was in a good mood, so he decided not to bash his pitcher of water on all their heads. "Mock my figure all you want, my friends. Should we be attacked I can sneak in with the women and children, leaving you all stranded on the battlefield," he shot back.

"Maybe Gandalf can make you look more like a guy!" Pippin said, grinning. The Fellowship grew quiet and Pippin covered his mouth in shock at what he just said. "I mean, if he were still alive," he corrected, sadly.

"It was not your fault," Zelda said, giving him a reassuring hug. "They would've found us all the same."

Pippin just nodded his head, sitting down next to Gimli.

Now that the Fellowship was silent, they could hear a whispered song about them. Legolas looked up, listening. "A lament to Gandalf," he whispered softly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, poking his head out.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas replied, turning toward them. "For me the grief is still too near," he finished sadly.

Sam was helping Merry set up a makeshift bed. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks," the hobbit said, sighing.

"Fireworks?" Link asked.

"Aye, they were the finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. For after thunder, silver showers," Sam started speaking.

Gimli started snoring and Aragorn hit him, annoyed. The Dwarf jumped awake and Zelda held back a laugh.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers… no, that doesn't do them justice by a long shot," Sam finished sitting down, defeated.

"They sound very beautiful," Zelda praised.

"I would like to see them again," Frodo said, wishfully.

"Perhaps, Sam, if you think really hard about them, I can project them into everyone's mind like I did at the gate," Zelda offered.

"You can do that as well? You are quite a woman, Highness," Gimli said.

"I'm thinking about them now," Sam said, closing his eyes. The rest of the Fellowship closed their eyes and watched a beautiful display take place before them. Rockets screamed and exploded above happy hobbits as they celebrated Bilbo's birthday. A fiery dragon swooped over them and exploded in a shower of sparkles, signaling the end of the spectacle.

Link opened his eyes first. "Wow," he said, amazed. The rest of the Fellowship followed.

"You captured their beauty quite well with your words, Sam," Zelda said.

Sam blushed. "Thank you."

"Sam's skill is gardening, but his real talent is poetry," Frodo said.

Aragorn saw Boromir staring off into the distance away from the others. He got up and went over to him.

Link yawned. "Well, I'm turning in for the night!" he said, cheerfully. "See you all in the morning!" Epona lay down and Link used her side as a pillow, falling asleep instantly.

"He uses his horse as a pillow?" Pippin asked Zelda.

"Yes. While he was at the castle he always slept out underneath the stars in Hyrule Field like that," Zelda answered, looking at her companion.

"Did you join him?" Legolas asked as Gimli started to snore.

Zelda nodded. "We sat and talked long through the night, pointing out constellations and killing any monsters that came close to us." She sighed happily.

"Sounds very romantic, well, at least the star gazing and talking part," Pippin said, shuddering at the thought of killing something.

Zelda blushed. "It's not like that. He is just my companion, that's all." She lay down and closed her eyes, signaling that the conversation was over. The rest of the Fellowship settled down as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, a voice whispered in Zelda's head. She opened her eyes to find Galadriel beckoning to her. <em>"I think we should have that talk now,"<em> the Elf said in the Hylian's mind.

Zelda nodded and got up. _"Of course,"_ she sent back. They started walking and when they were far enough away Galadriel spoke.

"How did you sense the darkness from so far away?" she asked.

"I am blessed by the Goddess," Zelda started, opening up her mind so Galadriel could see into it. "She graced my ancestor with the Triforce of Wisdom, the first King of Hyrule. His piece of the Triforce was passed down from generation to generation."

"But the Triforce has chosen only females so far, correct?" Galadriel said, looking into Zelda's mind.

Zelda shook her head. "I know not the will of the Triforce, or why it has chosen females all these years past. Whoever it chooses must guard it with their life."

"And if you die, what then?" Galadriel continued.

"The Triforce chooses another," Zelda answered, gravely.

"Tri means three, and I sense the same but different aura coming from your companion, Link. What became of the last piece?"

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. "A long time ago a Grudo named Ganondorf broke into the Sacred Realm and attempted to steal the Triforce. When he touched it, it split into three pieces, gifting him with what he desired most, the Triforce of Power."

"Your Goddess is very wise," Galadriel praised. "Though why did she gift such evil with part of something so pure?"

"Power will attempt to take all, but will be stopped by Courage and Wisdom and fall. That is the legend that repeats itself every one hundred years or so. Perhaps she wanted both good and evil to balance each other out." Zelda sighed and closed her mind.

"The war between light and shadow continues," Galadriel said, thoughtfully, retreating from Zelda's mind.

"Now that I told you about my gift, what about yours?" Zelda asked. "How do you get your power?" She asked as they descended into the clearing that Zelda had seen earlier in her mind.

In response, Galadriel held up her hand, revealing a glittering ring. She opened up her mind to Zelda and the Hylian looked in. "This ring is the source of my power, Nenya. It was gifted to me in the Second Age by Celebrimbor."

"That's what the prophecy meant by, 'Three rings for the Elvin-Kings under the sky,'" Zelda said, amazed.

"Indeed, Nenya is how I am able to sustain Lothlórien against the growing wave of darkness." Galadriel dipped a pitcher into a fountain of water.

"Yet it makes you yearn for the sea even more," Zelda said, looking deeper into Galadriel's mind.

The Elf stiffened and blocked her mind to prevent Zelda from descending any further.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you," Zelda apologized, hastily withdrawing her mind.

"Forgive nothing. It's just that I am not used to people being able to look that far into my mind," Galadriel reassured. _"But we must end our conversation, young Frodo approaches,"_ she added silently.

The two queens turned around to see Frodo standing a few feet away.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you, I felt like I was drawn here," he said.

"You did not interrupt anything, do not worry," Zelda said, starting to walk away. She was stopped by Galadriel.

"Will you look into the mirror?" the Elf asked both Zelda and Frodo. "You are welcome to."

"What will I see?" Frodo asked, cautiously, voicing the question on Zelda's mind.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," Galadriel said, walking over to the basin. "For the mirror can show many things."

"Like what?" Zelda asked, curious.

"Things that were, things that are," Galadriel paused to pour water into the basin. "And some things that have not yet come to pass." She finished pouring the water and now stood silently beside the basin.

"So the past, present and future," Zelda clarified for a confused Frodo. That reminded her of that creepy fortune teller in Castle Town.

Frodo looked at Galadriel, then at Zelda, then at the basin. "Go ahead, Frodo. I will look after you," Zelda reassured. She felt a barely contained longing coming from Galadriel.

Frodo, feeling this as well, nodded at the double-meaning and stepped up to the basin. He looked in and his eyes widened. He gasped and Zelda stiffened. He started shaking and the Ring strained against its chain, dragging him closer and closer to the basin.

Zelda gasped as she felt a malevolent presence descend onto the clearing. She sprung into action, seizing Frodo and pulling him back, putting up a powerful mind-blocking barrier around the clearing.

She fell back and Frodo landed on top of her, rolling off onto the ground. Both gasped for breath, Zelda from the strain of putting up a barrier and Frodo from his ordeal.

Galadriel stood, watching. Zelda got up, helping Frodo up as well. "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in _my_ mind," the Elf said.

Frodo gasped and Zelda stood beside him. She could sense some telepathic link between Frodo and Galadriel, but could not break in to overhear their conversation. She also sensed a growing greed coming from Galadriel.

Frodo held up the Ring in his palm. "You offer it to me freely," Galadriel said, walking toward Frodo. She held out her hand. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this…"

Zelda stepped in front of Frodo. "Now hold on just a minute, Galadriel," she started, readying a spell in case she needed it. She felt the greed build up until Galadriel could take it no more.

"In place of a Dark Lord, YOU COULD HAVE A QUEEN!" the Elf yelled. She glowed with a ghostly blue light, making her look quite evil.

Zelda put up a crystal barrier around Frodo to keep him safe and turned toward a now terrifying Galadriel. "DIN'S FIRE!" she yelled, sending a fireball hurtling toward the queen.

Frodo gasped as Galadriel was encased in flames. The flames died down revealing a now calm, slightly singed, Galadriel.

"Forgive me, Galadriel, you almost lost control of yourself," Zelda said, removing the barrier around Frodo.

"Do not apologize, it I who should. I meant not to frighten you or the Ringbearer. I have failed the test. I will diminish, and go into the West. And remain Galadriel," the Elf said, sadly.

"You were not weak," Zelda said, strongly. "It takes great willpower to resist any temptation."

"I thank you for offering me comfort," Galadriel said, gratefully.

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo spoke up.

Zelda smile warmly and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "But you will not be alone. You will have comrades who will never leave your side."

Frodo hugged Zelda and she stroked his hair, like a mother would to a child. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You have loyal friends, Frodo Baggins," Galadriel said, witnessing the touching scene. Turning toward Zelda she asked, "Would you like to look in the mirror?"

Zelda shook her head and released Frodo. "I think I will pass. Some things you are better off not knowing."

Galadriel nodded. "I understand. Rest now." She walked off.

Zelda turned toward Frodo and smiled. "Did you see how mad she was when she found out her hair got singed?"

Frodo laughed. "Yes I did!" The two walked back to the tent, still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who added my story to their favorites or reviewed or added me to your alerts! Thanks to all who stuck with this story so far despite my erratic updating! Do you guys think that I wrote in Zelda okay with the whole Galadriel scene? Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Link: *walks up to Haldir* Hey Lucius!**

**Haldir: It's Haldir!**

**Link: Whatever, can I see that sock for a second?**

**Haldir: *folding laundry* What? Um... huh... I-I guess... *hands Link a sock***

**Link: MASTER HAS GIVEN DOBBY CLOTHES! DOBBY IS FREEEEEEEEEEE! *runs off squealing***

**Haldir: Ah, not him too!**

**Legolas: *walks up* Hey Haldir, can I see that shirt?**

**Haldir: NO!**

**Legolas: I was just going to help you fold, oh well. *walks off***

**Haldir: Wait, no, Legolas! Come back! T.T**

**Me: *from other side of house* YO HALDIR! YOU FINISHED WITH MY LAUDREY YET?**

**Haldir: Almost done... Please read and review. Put me out of my misery... :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! It's one of those rare days where I don't have anything! Okay, I still have to do some stuff for my Gold Award. But the bottom line is, I finally have time to post this chapter! Thanks to Viowolf for your reviews! Now enough with my rambling, on with the chapter! (I had so much fun writing this...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR. if I did, people would be flocking to see a LOZ movie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Journey Continues!<strong>

The Fellowship stayed for a whole month in Lothlórien. Morning dawned on the last day and the Fellowship thanked the Lothlórien Elves for their hospitality. Celeborn gave them Elvish cloaks and his blessing. Haldir then led them to where the boats were waiting. Sam and Frodo were in one boat with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin were in another with Boromir, and Zelda was in between Legolas and Gimli in a third.

"What about you, Link?" Aragorn asked the Hylian on the shore.

"I'll join you guys in a minute," Link said. He turned to Haldir. "Hey Lucius, can you watch Epona for me? I don't want anything to happen to her," the Hylian said.

Haldir gritted his teeth. "Of course, Sir Link," he growled. "I would be honored to look after your horse."

"Thanks," Link said, with a glint in his eyes. "YEAH!" he yelled, jumping into the water, much to the surprise of the Fellowship and the other Elves. He came up in his Zora Armor. "Well, let's go!" he cried, swimming off.

"Typical Link," Zelda said, face-palming. The Elves pushed the travelers off into the current and they made their way down the river. Before they had gotten far, however, they saw Galadriel coming toward them in a swan-shaped boat.

"Allow us to meet one last time," she called to them. They drew their boats onto the closest shore and stood before The Lady. "I bring you gifts, use them well."

She turned to Legolas first. "For you, Legolas, I give you a bow worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas's eyes sparkled as he took the bow, feeling the grain of the wood and pulling it back to test it. Galadriel smiled at Legolas's childish glee.

She then turned to Merry and Pippin and gave them daggers that were more of use as short swords. They unsheathed the daggers and gazed at them. "Do not fear, Perigan Took, you will find your courage," the Elf reassured.

To Boromir she gave a belt and, turning toward Sam, she gave him Elvish rope.

"That's it?" Link whispered. He got elbowed in the side by Zelda.

"Have you run out of those shiny daggers?" Sam asked, hopefully.

Galadriel smiled and Sam turned away, embarrassed. She then turned to Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Gimli replied quickly. He lifted his eyes, "except to look upon the Lady Galadriel one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels in the Earth."

Galadriel giggled and Zelda smirked. _"Are you really in love with the Lady of Light, Gimli?"_ the Hylian sent to the Dwarf.

Gimli turned away and blushed at hearing Zelda's comment in his head. He turned back to Galadriel, a bit flustered. "Actually, there was one thing…" he trailed off muttering into his beard.

Galadriel waited patiently until he mustered up the courage to ask her. So silent was his request that no one could hear it, not even Legolas.

The Lady smiled and reached into her hair, putting something into Gimli's hand. She turned to Zelda next. "For a Queen across the sea, I can give you only my knowledge and experience, in hopes of you using it to lead your people well."

Zelda nodded her head. "I am ready to receive it."

Galadriel placed her hands on either side of Zelda's head and closed her eyes. Zelda gasped as she was assaulted with information at lightning fast speed. Her eyes snapped open as Galadriel broke the connection.

Zelda collected herself and slowed her breathing as she processed all the information she had seen. "Allow me to share my experiences with you in return?" she asked.

"Of course," Galadriel said. Zelda repeated the Elf's gesture. Now it was Galadriel's turn to gasp as she was assaulted with images. Zelda broke the connection and Galadriel opened her eyes.

"Hannon le," she whispered in Elvish.

"Lle creoso," Zelda answered back.

Galadriel moved on to Link, who was shifting from foot to foot impatiently. He stopped when it was his turn.

"I was given this by your Goddess in a dream. I gift it to you now," Galadriel said, handing Link a scroll.

Link nodded and unrolled it. "Alright! The Skyward Strike!" he exclaimed. "Now I can strike enemies from afar with my sword!"

"There is other writing on the bottom. It looks like a note," Zelda said.

"That's weird. It says, 'Master, please don't be an idiot with this power,'" Link read. "It's from someone named… Fi."

Galadriel and Zelda laughed and the Elf moved onto Frodo. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins," she said. "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She gave him a vial of liquid, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all light goes out."

The Fellowship thanked Galadriel one last time and pushed their boats out into the current of the river. They made their way down the river and looked back to see Galadriel raise her hand in farewell. The current swept them around a corner, and Lothlórien and The Lady of Light disappeared.

The Fellowship continued paddling in a melancholy mood, until it was interrupted by Link. "Woo hoo!" he yelled. He jumped out of the water and did a flip, splashing down in front of Aragorn's boat. He sprung up out of the water again. "I'm a dolphin!" he exclaimed as he splashed down alongside Boromir's boat. "WEEE!" He jumped a third time, and Legolas had to make a lightning fast adjustment so Link wouldn't land on them.

This upset Gimli and he leaned far to the side of the boat. "You durned pointy eared-" He was cut off as the boat started to tip from the shift in weight. He started panicking and Legolas and Zelda desperately tried to keep the boat balanced so they wouldn't capsize.

"Gimli!" Legolas yelled as the boat flipped and spilled them all into the river. Aragorn looked back just in time to see his friend's boat capsize, along with most of the supplies. Cursing, he signaled Boromir to paddle against the current toward the downed boat.

Legolas surfaced first, dragging a waterlogged Gimli onto the upturned boat. Zelda surfaced moments later and grabbed on to the boat as well. The current was swiftly moving them toward Aragorn and Boromir.

"Sam, throw your rope to Pippin!" Aragorn instructed as he maneuvered his boat beside Boromir's. The men struggled to keep the boats stationary against the current. Sam tossed one end of the rope to Pippin and the hobbit caught it, making a lifeline in between them.

Legolas and Zelda grabbed onto the rope and held both their boat, and Gimli, against the current.

"Row to shore!" Aragorn yelled. He and Boromir dug their paddles into the river and slowly but surely moved toward land. It didn't help that the water was below freezing and Zelda could already feel hyperthermia setting in. Legolas seemed unaffected by the freezing water, helping propel them forward.

They finally reached shallow waters and beached all three boats. Link had dived down to get the supplies and joined them moments later with all of it. Boromir walked over to Zelda and offered her his cloak. She accepted it, gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

"Well, I cannot stand by while a lady is shivering," Boromir said. Legolas fetched a dry cloak for Gimli and started helping the rest sort through supplies.

Link ran up to Zelda. "My Princess, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I am fine. Don't worry, this cloak is very warm," she reassured.

Gimli reached into one of his pockets and sighed in relief. His gift from The Lady was still there. "This never would have happened if you hadn't been Orcing off, Master Link!" he shouted, angrily at the Hylian.

"Oh, it's my fault? You're the one who tipped the boat, Gimli!" Link shot back, annoyed.

"Peace, my friends," Legolas said, calmly. "We are all to blame for this. Be glad that we are still alive."

"And that the supplies were saved," Boromir added.

Link and Gimli sat down on conveniently placed rocks, muttering to themselves.

"We will take a break here," Aragorn said. The Fellowship divided the supplies up more evenly into the boats and sat down. An awkward silence fell on the camp.

Zelda used a weak Din's Fire spell on herself to dry off her dress and hair.

"Perhaps you could do that to Gimli as well?" Legolas asked.

Zelda nodded and repeated the process on the Dwarf. She walked over to where Legolas was sitting. "Now it's your turn," she said.

"I do not need it," Legolas said, standing up.

"I don't care," Zelda said, drying him off.

Legolas nodded his thanks and went off into the trees.

Aragorn was thinking of Celeborn's parting words to him. _"You are being tracked,"_ the elf had said. If they were being tracked, then they must move on as soon as possible. It was dangerous to stay in one place too long. "We must get moving," he commanded, standing up. They pushed the boats out into the current once more and set off.

Link put on his Zora Armor was getting ready to follow them when he caught a glimpse of what looked like a log with eyes. Shaking his head he leapt into the frigid water. _"It was probably a trick of the light or something,"_ he thought, swimming after the others.

* * *

><p>After paddling for quite a while the Fellowship beached their boats on a rocky shore as night fell. Merry and Pippin gathered wood to make a smokeless fire and Sam put a pot on to make stew. They settled around the welcoming warmth of the fire as they waited for the stew to finish cooking.<p>

"Is something wrong, Master Link?" Pippin asked. "You've hardly cracked a joke at all."

"It's nothing, just thinking, that's all." The Hylian got up and walked to where Boromir was standing smoking a pipe, looking out at the river.

In response to Link's questioning gaze, Boromir pointed to a log floating in the current. "That log is bothering me," he said.

"So I wasn't seeing things," Link said.

"Pardon?"

"I thought I glimpsed that log before, and it had eyes."

Aragorn walked up behind them and lit his pipe. "Gollum. He's tracked us since Moria," the man explained. "I hoped to lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman."

"If he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts-" Boromir started.

"Then we kill the enemy along with the creepy thing!" Link exclaimed joyfully, causing Boromir to facepalm and Aragorn to chuckle.

Back at the camp, Zelda was helping Sam dish out food. While Sam was attempting to get Frodo to eat something, Zelda walked to where Legolas was standing, just inside the tree line.

Handing him the stew and a spoon she said, "You glimpsed the Ura-kai through the trees while we were paddling today."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Legolas answered anyway. "Aye, you could see them, too?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, but I could feel them. How far behind are they?" she asked.

"If they kept up the pace they were going at they would catch us sometime tomorrow," Legolas answered, gravely. They were interrupted by Gimli falling out of a tree right in front of them.

"You durned tree!" Gimli roared, shaking his fist at said tree. Legolas and Zelda helped him up.

"What were you doing, my friend?" Legolas asked, chuckling.

"If you must know, I saw some acorns and decided to get some for the stew," Gimli muttered.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a straight face and failing. "I thought you didn't like trees, Gimli," she said.

Gimli muttered something under his breath and stalked back to the campfire. Legolas and Zelda followed, and soon they were entertained by a cheerful and lively song and dance by Merry and Pippin.

Contrary to the joyful mood of the campfire, Aragorn and Boromir were having a heated debate. "Minas Tareth is the safer road, you know that. From there we could re-group, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength!" Boromir was saying.

"There is no strength in Gondor," Aragorn countered.

"What say you, Hylian?" Boromir asked, turning toward Link.

"I say don't get me involved. I have no clue what you guys are talking about," Link answered. He turned around and started walking away. Boromir grabbed the Hylian's tunic.

"Yes, there is weakness, and frailty, but there is courage and honor to be found in men!" Boromir said, desperately. "You bear the Triforce of Courage, surely you know this!"

Link pulled his tunic out of Boromir's grasp. "You're crazier then a drunken Bulbin. Leave me alone," he said.

Aragorn turned to follow him, but Boromir grabbed onto his cloak, pulling him back. "You are afraid!" the man yelled. "All your life you have been living in the shadows!"

By then the argument had escalated so it could be heard in the camp.

"Scared of who you are, what you are-" Boromir was interrupted by Link's fist connecting with his face. The man staggered back, holding his nose as blood dripped through his fingers.

"Shut it, Boromir," Link said, calmly. "We all know you want the ring for yourself."

Aragorn quickly got over his shock and advanced on the man. "I will not lead the ring within one hundred leagues of your city," he growled, walking off.

"Try and take the ring from Frodo, and I will put an arrow through your head," Link threatened Boromir, following Aragorn back to the now quiet camp.

Frodo was the only one still awake and sat up as Link and Aragorn walked into the camp. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Worry not, Frodo," Aragorn reassured. "It has been taken care of."

"Yeah… I _might_ have broken Boromir's nose by accident, hee hee…" Link said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Frodo's eyes widened in alarm.

"Relax, Zelda can heal his face tomorrow," Link reassured, waving his hand dismissively.

Frodo lay back down. "I guess it would have happened sooner or later. He had it coming to him."

Aragorn chuckled and lay down as well, on his bedroll. "Goodnight, Frodo," he said.

"Goodnight," Frodo replied.

Link raised an eyebrow. _"Maybe Frodo's not that much of a deadweight after all!"_ he thought. Aloud he said, "See you in the morning!" He lay down and fell asleep as Legolas woke up Gimli for his watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay more Boromir torture! Sorry to all you Boromir fans out there, but he's just so fun to annoy! Speaking of annoying, a childhood friend from Link's past will make her debut very soon... Legolas, Zelda and Gimli's boat capsizing is a reference to when Orlando and John's boat capsized during a training session before the actual shooting of Fellowship of the Ring. Gotta love random trivia, right?<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Yay! Spring break is finally here! One whole week of no school, and you know what that means... more time for me to write and post chapters!**

**Aragorn: And the more time we have to put up with you. How will we survive a whole week with you at the house?**

**Me: *glare* Quiet Aragorn! Now do you want to say the disclaimer or not?**

**Aragorn: Oh right! Xelfi4ever does not own LOTR or LOZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Road Trip, Hurray...<strong>

Morning dawned and the Fellowship packed up camp. Zelda noticed Boromir's nose was crooked and had dried blood under it. "What happened?" she asked.

"I… fell," the man replied, turning away.

"Falling could not have done that, laddie. It looks like someone punched you in the face," Gimli observed, as he helped Sam jam all of his cooking utensils into a backpack.

"Does it have anything to do with the shouting match last night?" Legolas asked, tossing a length of rope into one of the boats.

"How did you know that?" Aragorn said as he tossed a bundle into his boat.

Legolas shrugged. "I was on watch at the time," the Elf replied, turning just in time to catch a tumbling tower of supplies. "Perhaps you should try taking a few at a time, Merry."

The hobbit rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Legolas." He ran off to help Merry and Link.

"Allow me to heal your nose, Boromir," Zelda said. She stood only a little shorter than Legolas and had no trouble reaching it. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand and she passed it over the man's face. To the shock of everyone the nose slowly turned back to its correct position, and Boromir opened his eyes.

He felt his nose, amazed. "Thank you, your Highness," he replied.

"_Zelda_," the Hylian said, slightly annoyed. "Please stop using formal titles."

"Yeah, you guys don't call Legolas, 'Prince Legolas,' do you?" Link said, pointing at the Elf.

"Well you use, 'My Queen,' all the time," Boromir argued, still angry at Link for breaking his nose.

"That's because she _is_ my queen," Link growled.

"Please stop fighting," Zelda said, sighing. "If you must address me formally, then you can use the 'Lady' title if you want."

"Very well, Lady Zelda," Boromir said.

"We must make haste," Aragorn said, dragging a boat into the river.

Once everyone settled in they set off. Soon the shores were gone, replaced by rocky cliffs. The three boats rounded a bend and two humongous statues came into view. The carved figures stood, one arm outstretched, on either side of the river.

Link, in his Zora Armor, was leaping in and out of the water beside the boats. He stopped, treading water near Aragorn, staring at the statues. "Those things are huge!" he exclaimed, in shock.

"Isildur and Anarion, long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin," Aragorn said, gazing up at the statues with pride.

"Who are they?" Zelda asked Legolas.

"The Gates of Aragonath. They stand as a memorial to the kings of old," Legolas explained. A sense of hope graced the Fellowship and they paddled with renewed vigor. They passed between the statues. One toe was as big as one of the boats, making them feel quite small.

"Never before have I seen anything like this," Zelda said, looking up at the stone kings.

"There are many wonders in this world, Lady Zelda," Legolas said. "Perhaps once this quest is over we can show you them."

"If we survive that long," Gimli grumbled.

"Stop thinking so negatively, Gimli. We will come out of this alive," Zelda reassured. Leaving the guardians of Gondor behind, they paddled out into a huge lake leading to a waterfall.

"We make for that shore!" Aragorn yelled over the roaring falls, pointing to a place in between two pieces of rock, jutting up out of the water. They turned the boats in.

Once the boats were beached the Fellowship got out. Frodo looked uneasy, clutching his provisions to himself tightly and Boromir was staring off into the distance.

"Um… hello? Earth to Boromir?" Link said, waving a hand in front of the man's face.

The man started out of his trance. "Sorry." He got out of the boat and helped bring it to shore.

Once they got a fire going, and sorted through most of the supplies, Aragorn spoke. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot," he commanded. "We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli looked up from where he was smoking his pipe. "Oh yes?" he said, sarcastically. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" he continued, standing up. Aragorn looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off.

"An impassable labyrinth of sharp rocks?" the Dwarf finished.

"Gimli, you're scaring the hobbits," Zelda warned from beside Pippin.

"Well I think it sounds awesome!" Link cheered. "How bad can it be?"

"Well laddie, after that it gets even better!" Gimli said, still dripping sarcasm.

Pippin swallowed nervously and Zelda placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Festering marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli cried.

"So… two more obstacles? Piece of cake!" Link said, joyfully. Everyone looked at him. "Just trying to lighten the mood," he said, sitting back down.

"That is our road," Aragorn said, glaring at Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." He walked off.

"Pwned!" Link yelled.

"Begging your pardon, Master Link, that word hasn't been invented yet," Sam said from beside the fire.

"What word?" Link asked.

"Pwned."

"If it hasn't been invented yet, then why did you just say it?"

A contemplative silence fell over the group until Gimli broke it. "Pwned!" he cried, causing everyone to groan.

Zelda saw Legolas beckoning to her and she walked over to him. "Something wrong?" she asked as the Elf looked at the forest. She looked as well, but could see nothing.

"Can you sense an evil threat, Lady Zelda?" he blurted out.

"Like a darkness slowly growing in the back of your mind?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, we must leave now."

"Tell that to Aragorn, not me," Zelda said.

"Come with me then."

"Alright." The pair walked over to where Aragorn was checking his bow.

"Aragorn, can we make a sug-" Zelda was cut off by Legolas.

"We should leave now," the Elf said, forcefully.

"Way to be extremely blunt about it, Legolas," Zelda muttered.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore, we must wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked around tensely, then at Aragorn. "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me," he said. Aragorn was instantly alert, stopping what he was doing and giving Legolas and Zelda his full attention.

"This area has been bugging me as well. It's as if an evil twilight descended on this part of the forest," Zelda said.

"A shadow under threat has been growing in my mind; Lady Zelda can feel it as well. Something approaches," Legolas continued.

"We can deal with a patrol of Orcs, Aragorn. If they do guard the Eastern Shore then Legolas, Link and I can take them down with our arrows," Zelda said.

"There would be too many," Aragorn said.

"If we do stay here, then let's make it quick," Legolas said, glancing behind him.

"Call it women's intuition of you want, but I fear something horrible might happen soon," Zelda finished, looking around nervously.

Merry came back and dumped firewood next to a grumbling Gimli. He stood up and looked around. "Where's Frodo?" he asked, unknowingly reinforcing Zelda's fear.

Sam started out of his thoughts and jumped up, looking around wildly. Aragorn, Legolas and Zelda looked up from where they were making plans for a surprise attack, alarmed.

"Link's missing as well," Legolas started.

"And so is Boromir," Aragorn finished, looking at the man's discarded shield.

"How could we have not noticed it before?" Sam cried, distraught. "Boromir's probably after the ring again!"

The camp turned chaotic as people ran in different directions, calling Frodo's name. The only ones left were Aragorn and Zelda.

"Well this isn't good," Aragorn said, sighing.

"This was exactly what I was afraid was going to happen," Zelda said. She grabbed bow and quiver and ran after Legolas. Aragorn ran off in the right direction, though he did not know it at the time. Unknown to the scattered Fellowship, finding Frodo, Link and Boromir would soon be the least of their worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry if it's a short chapter. Hopefully now that I have some spare time I can post more!<strong>

**Boromir: *holding a calendar* It says here that you begin driving school over the break.**

**Link: We're doomed!**

**Me: *sarcastically* Way to make me feel better, Link.**

**Pippin: Does that mean that you'll be able to drive us wherever we want?**

**Me: What makes you think I'll drive you anywhere? You'll eat all the food in sight!**

**Pippin: *pouts and walks away***

**Me: *to the rest of the Fellowship* I won't drive any of you anywhere once I get my license, so don't ask!**

**Aragorn: Hopefully you'll finish this fic before that happens.**

**Me: Be quiet!**

**Legolas: *walks in, nervous* Um... Xelfi? The hobbits just took your dad's car for a joyride.**

**Me: SAY WHAT! That's supposed to be my car once I can drive! *bolts outside and jumps onto Legolas's horse* COME BACK HERE! *gallops off after the tire tracks***

**Aragorn: ...**

**Legolas: ...She took my horse...**

**Zelda: ...Well, looks like one of us will have to do the sign off.**

**Gimli: I will! *clears throat* Xelfi4ever says Read and Review!**

**Boromir: Don't forget the signature.**

**Gimli: Right!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: *comes in dragging hobbits by ears* You idiots! *chucks them on the ground* Hello readers, if you want to know why I haven't been posting, you can blame these guys. *glares at hobbits***

**Pippin: We stopped before the train hit us!**

**Me: Shut up or I swear I will find a way to kill you off in the next chapter!**

**Legolas: What about my horse?**

**Me: He's outside.**

***Legolas runs out the door***

**Me: *sighs* Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed and have stuck with the story so far. If I do take long breaks in between chapters, it's because I have so much pride in this story, and want to make it the best it can be. So if I have to take longer to write and post a chapter, please understand.**

**Merry: Xelfi4ever does not own LOTR or LOZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: A Turn For the Worst<strong>

Link had slipped away from the group and started silently tracking Boromir. _"Sorry about leaving you, princess, I guess Legolas will have to protect you until I get back,"_ the Hylian thought. He wasn't expecting an answer.

_"Just find Frodo and Boromir. I don't need protecting, so don't worry. I'll stay close to Legolas and Gimli,"_ Zelda answered back.

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people!" a voice yelled, shattering Link's thoughts. Something thumped to the ground. He crept behind a tree and poked his head out. "Bingo," he whispered. Boromir was towering over Frodo and the hobbit was wide-eyed and scared, slowly walking backward. Link climbed up into the tree to get a better look.

"If you would just lend me the Ring," Boromir said, advancing further.

"No," Frodo said, grasping the ring beneath his shirt.

"Why do you recoil, I am no thief," Boromir said, growing crazier by the moment.

"You are not yourself," Frodo said, calmly. But Link could see the fear in Frodo's eyes, like a cornered animal with no escape. He silently notched an arrow and drew back his bow.

"What chance do you think you have?" Boromir growled. "They will find you, they will take the Ring, and you will beg for death in the end!"

Frodo turned around and stared walking away from the man, up the hill.

"FOOL!" Boromir roared, charging at Frodo. Frodo started running, desperately trying to outdistance the man. "It is not yours, save yourself while you have the chance!"

By then Link could tell that Boromir had lost it. He fired an arrow millimeters from Boromir's head, causing a lock of the man's hair to float down. Boromir turned as Link dropped out of the tree, landing on the forest floor.

Frodo started at Link's sudden appearance. "M-M-Master Link?" he stuttered.

"Run, Frodo," Link commanded, calmly notching another arrow and pointing it at Boromir. Frodo nodded and put on the Ring, disappearing from sight.

Boromir laughed nervously, lifting his hands up. "Link, you wouldn't do this, we are friends, we are on the same side," the man said.

"That wasn't what it looked like just now," Link spat, putting away his bow.

"Stay out of this, Hylian!" Boromir yelled.

"Stay out of fate of Middle Earth?" Link yelled back. The two now stood face to face, staring each other down.

Boromir attempted to draw his broadsword in one quick movement to slash Link down, but Link, already familiar with this move, ducked down as the blade soared over his head. He then proceeded to smash his fist into Boromir's face, breaking the man's nose, again.

The Hylian quickly got out his sword and shield and aimed an overhand strike at Boromir. Boromir blocked, but Link slammed his shield into the man's chest.

Boromir recovered and charged at Link, yelling, with his sword sticking strait out like a lance. Link jumped out of the way and hit Boromir in the back with the flat of his sword sending the man staggering causing him to keep going and getting his sword stuck in a tree.

Link used this opportunity to prepare and fire a Skyward Strike at Boromir. The man turned and saw the blue disk of light coming at him. He yanked his sword out of the tree just in time, and pulled a Matrix to dodge the projectile. Said projectile cut the tree clean through.

The tree groaned and started to fall toward the two duelists. They leapt to either side of the tree as it collapsed where they had been standing moments before. Boromir used the tree as leverage, leaping up above Link and slashing his sword down in a powerful slash. Link back flipped to dodge and the two clashed blades once more.

Link kicked Boromir in the stomach, sending the man reeling into the felled tree. The Hylian then leapt up, preparing to do a finishing blow, but stopped, blade inches from Boromir's neck, at the sound of Orcs behind him. "It looks like we have company," he said, allowing Boromir to stand.

The man retrieved his sword from where he had dropped it and stood up. "So we can put aside our differences?" he asked.

"For now," the Hylian replied. "But this isn't over."

Boromir nodded and the two gave battle cries, launching themselves at the oncoming enemies.

* * *

><p>Legolas, Zelda and Gimli were running through the forest, looking for any tell tale signs that a hobbit had passed their way. Legolas's sharp elvish ears picked up the sound of metal against metal.<p>

"This way, my friends," he called back, turning sharply to the left. Zelda and Gimli followed.

As they got closer, Zelda and Gimli also heard the sounds of battle. Zelda readied a Din's Fire, Legolas notched an arrow and Gimli readied his ax. The three burst into the clearing, weapons swinging and firing respectively.

Zelda scorched some Orcs that had knocked Aragorn to the ground and then spun around using her blue crystal spell, Nayru's Love, to kill some more Orcs around her.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas yelled, firing an arrow into an Orc. Another Orc impaled itself on the same arrow, and both went down. He then stabbed an Orc in the head with an arrow, loaded the same arrow and fired it into another Orc's head.

"Show off," Zelda mumbled as she scorched another five Orcs. Gimli was fighting next to her and they made a perfect team, Zelda finishing off the Orcs that Gimli had injured.

Soon, however, Zelda had to abandon her magic and draw her sword as the fighting turned to close combat. Legolas was wielding his twin knives with deadly precision and was a whirlwind of death. Gimli was roaring and swinging his ax at any Orc that got within his kill zone.

"Where is Link?" Legolas shouted at Zelda over the chaos.

"I do not know!" the Hylian replied, clearing the area around her of Orcs with another Nayru's Love.

* * *

><p>Boromir and Link finished off the Orcs in their area with no problems. Link heard a cry of help and looked toward the noise. "Did you hear that, Boromir?" he asked.<p>

"The little ones!" Boromir cried, distraught. "We must help them!" He took off, panicked.

"Wait, Boromir!" Link yelled after the man. "You're going to get yourself killed!" The man ignored him and kept on running.

"Bulbin dung!" Link swore. "I guess I'll have to go in and save him." he ran after the man.

Link caught up to Boromir, who was looking around wildly.

"Hey you, over here!" a high pitched voice yelled. After a few seconds they heard the same voice exclaim, "It's working, it's working!"

"I know its working, run!" yelled another voice.

"Um, Boromir, just a guess but, I think the hobbits are somewhere over there," Link said, sarcastically, pointing in the direction of the voices.

Boromir missed the sarcasm in Link's voice and started running once more. Link sighed and followed after him. They burst into the clearing to see Merry and Pippin shakily holding out their daggers at the approaching Orcs.

Boromir yelled and charged, running in front of the hobbits and slicing the arm off of the closest Orc.

Link took out his bow and started shooting arrows, covering Boromir's back. He had to stop, however as more Orcs came up behind him. "Blow your horn, Boromir!" Link yelled.

Boromir took out the Horn of Gondor and blew with all his might.

* * *

><p>Aragorn was struggling with an Orc, Legolas was sniping them, and Zelda and Gimli were working as a tag team to take down the others. Legolas shot the Orc that Aragorn was struggling with, when a horn sounded through the forest, causing them all to cease for a brief moment.<p>

"The Horn of Gondor," Legolas said.

"Boromir," Aragorn whispered, running past the Elf. Legolas Zelda and Gimli followed, killing any Orcs in their paths. Aragorn pulled ahead of them and disappeared over a hill.

"Will he be alright?" Zelda asked.

"He will be fine, My Lady, do not worry," Gimli reassured.

* * *

><p>Boromir was shielding the hobbits, who were tag teaming Orcs and chucking well placed stones, at the same time as he was blowing his horn, and was slowly being overpowered. Link used a spin attack to cut down the hoard of Orcs around him, and then ran to the man's aid. Blocking and parrying attacks they slowly pushed the Orcs back.<p>

One Orc slammed his shield into Link's chest, hard, sending the Hylian flying away from Boromir and into a nearby tree with enough force to break a couple of ribs. Still gasping for breath he saw a much bigger, stronger Ura-kai with a crossbow aimed at Boromir. He stood up and drew his bow.

Boromir was distracted with fighting off other Orcs and turned just in time to see an arrow coming at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for an impact, when another arrow whizzed past and knocked the Orc's arrow off course, sending it spinning away.

He turned toward Link, but in doing so, left himself vulnerable to the second arrow. It hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. The hobbits paused from throwing rocks at Orcs, alarmed. Boromir leaned back against a tree.

Link shot the Ura-kai in head, disposing of it, then rushed over and stood in front of both Boromir and the hobbits. "Don't worry, Boromir, you just leave this to me," he reassured.

Boromir nodded. "Thank you," he said, closing his eyes.

One of Link's pockets started shaking back and forth, and the flap burst open, revealing a tiny, blue fairy. "Hey! Boromir! Watch out!" she said with an annoying voice.

Link's eyes widened. "Oh Goddess, no," he whispered. He sheathed his sword. "UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, running away.

"Link, what's wrong? Did you-" Boromir whispered, cracking his eyes open to see Merry and Pippin yelling for help as they were carried off by Orcs. "Link?" he whispered before blacking out.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, bursting into the clearing. He saw his friend propped up against a tree, an arrow impaled in his stomach. "Boromir!" he wailed, kneeling down next to his friend.

Zelda burst into the clearing, followed by Legolas and Gimli. "Aragorn, what's wro-" she stopped at the sight of Aragorn kneeling over a seemingly dead Boromir. "By the Goddess," she whispered running to them. She kneeled down and the Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand. "The wound is not fatal; he just lost a lot of blood. I can heal him," she explained to Aragorn. She closed her eyes and went into a meditative state as she slowly healed the wounded tissue.

"Hey! Hello! Over here!" the blue fairy exclaimed, fluttering around. "He has an arrow in his stomach!"

"Who are you?" Legolas asked, looking at the floating blue ball of light.

"I'm Navi the Fairy! If you have any questions, just ask me!" she replied.

"But we already knew he had an arrow in his stomach," Gimli pointed out.

"I'll just be flying around nearby! Call me if you need me!" Navi said, completely ignoring Gimli.

"She is very annoying," Legolas said, irritated.

Zelda gasped and fell back onto Aragorn's lap, breathing heavily. Boromir slowly opened his eyes.

"Where-" he started.

Aragorn sighed in relief. "We thought you would not make it, my friend."

"They took the little ones," Boromir said, standing up.

"We will find them, do not worry," Aragorn reassured.

"Where's Link?" Zelda asked, standing with the help of Aragorn.

"He's right over there!" Navi exclaimed flying off. "Hey! Hello! Come on!" she called back.

"Completely useless flying bug," Gimli muttered.

* * *

><p>Link ran in a mad dash toward the shore where they had beached the boats. <em>"Got to get away from Navi, got to get away from Navi!"<em> he thought, panicked. He burst through the trees and stopped, gasping for air. His ribs hurt like heck so he drank a bottle of Red Potion to heal himself.

"FRODO!" a voice yelled.

Link looked up to see Sam splashing out toward Frodo's boat in the middle of the river.

"Go back, Sam!" Frodo called to his friend. "I am going to Mordor, alone!"

"Yes you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam shouted back, still splashing.

"You can't swim!" Frodo warned as Sam reached deeper water.

_"Idiot,"_ Link thought. _"Looks like I'm just going to have to go in and save him."_

Sam started floundering and splashing, desperately trying to stay afloat. Link put on his Zora Armor and ran into the water, doing a swan dive as Sam went under.

"SAM!" Frodo cried as his friend went under. He was so distressed that he didn't see Link until the Hylian popped up beside the hobbit's boat, holding a waterlogged Sam.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!" Link said, chucking Sam into the boat.

"But how did you-" Frodo started.

"Go," Link replied. "Just because you _can_ go alone, doesn't mean you _have_ to," he continued. "Always choose a companion who will stay through thick and thin with you, no matter what." Link swam off as Sam regained consciousness.

He got to the shore and changed out of his Zora Armor, as the rest of the Fellowship ran up.

"HEY! HELLO! LIIIIIINK!" Navi exclaimed, flying at the Hylian. Link brought up his shield and Navi banged against it. "OUCH!" she yelled, falling to the ground.

"How the heck did you get out of my pocket?" Link yelled.

Navi got up. "I finally found my way out of the dungeon you put me in," she said, floating near Link's shoulder.

"Wait, there's a dungeon in there?" Link asked, happily. "Can I go into it?"

"Um… I guess, I mean, it's pretty spacious in there but-" Navi stopped, shocked. Link had unbuckled the pocket from his belt and was already halfway into it, his butt sticking up.

"AH! Link no!" Zelda exclaimed. She grabbed him by his belt and hauled him out.

Link crashed to the ground, holding up a magnifying glass, triumphantly. "I got the Lens of Truth!" he shouted.

"Idiot," Navi muttered.

"The Lens of Truth?" Aragorn asked. "What's that?"

"It's a lens that can see through anything," Zelda explained. The remaining members of the Fellowship looked around, awkwardly.

"Not like that!" Zelda elaborated, shocked. "It sees though lies and deceptions!"

The members of the Fellowship relaxed.

"Honestly, men," Zelda muttered. "Even after thousands of years, they will probably never change."

"Aragorn, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore," Legolas said, suddenly, pushing a boat into the river. He stopped, realizing that no one was following him. "You mean not to follow," Legolas said, looking at Aragorn with a hurt expression on his face.

Aragorn shook his head, looking at the distant shore as Frodo and Sam walked around a bend and disappeared. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," the man replied, sadly.

"What will we do now?" Boromir asked.

"How about we shove you off a waterfall for attacking Frodo?" Link replied.

"It was the Ring that corrupted me!" Boromir exclaimed. "But I understand if you do not believe me. I was foolish."

"Peace, both of you," Aragorn said. "We were all tempted by the Ring in our own way."

"And it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed," Gimli said, sadly.

"HEY! HELLO! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY!" Navi exclaimed.

"What is it, Navi?" Link asked, shaking with annoyance.

"Frodo and Sam are already on the other shore!" she said.

"We know that already!" Boromir said, exasperated.

"That's Navi for you. She annoys the heck out of you until you pay attention to her, then gives useless, pointless, information that you already know," Link explained, sighing. "One of the most annoying companions ever!"

Aragorn cleared his throat. "In any case what if we hold true to each other, and not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death?" he said, placing a hand on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. "Not while we still have strength left."

Determination flowed into the remaining members of the Fellowship.

"If we are to travel long distances on foot, then allow me to change into something more appropriate," Zelda said. A glowing light surrounded her and when it disappeared her dress was gone. In its place were a cowl and an armored body suit.

The Fellowship stared in shock, all except Link, that is.

"What in the-" Aragorn started.

"You look like a man now," Legolas commented.

"What did you do, My Lady?" Gimli asked.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I can transform into my brother, Sheik, and he into me when we have to," she explained. "It's one of the reasons why I can go on a journey like this and be away for long periods of time." It sounded quite odd coming from the voice of a man.

"So, do we call you Master Sheik, or My Lady?" Boromir asked, confused.

"Whichever one you prefer," Zelda/Sheik said.

"My Lady would probably be easier for you to remember," Link pointed out.

"HEY! HELLO! WATCH OUT!" Navi cried floating over a toad and turning yellow.

"Would you please be quiet?" Gimli snapped, annoyed.

"Leave all that can be spared behind," Aragorn said. "We travel light."

"All that can be spared behind, huh? See ya Navi!" Link said.

"Nope! You won't get rid of me that easily!" Navi said, landing on Link's shoulder. "I'm staying with you no matter what!"

"Like heck you will!" Link yelled, trying to pry Navi off his shoulder. She wouldn't budge and Link finally gave up.

"Let's hunt some Orcs!" Aragorn shouted, taking off.

Gimli laughed, fire in his eyes. Legolas grinned and took off after Aragorn, followed by Gimli. Zelda/Sheik fell in behind the Dwarf and Link and Boromir brought up the rear.

It would've been a perfect ending to an epic battle scene if an annoying fairy hadn't started talking. "HEY! HELLO! WHERE ARE WE GOING? ARE WE THERE YET?" Navi said, bobbing around their heads.

"Some one please silence her!" Aragorn pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Link: *curled up in a corner* Why now, why now, why now, why now...<strong>

**Zelda: And there goes all your readers and reviewers.**

**Me: That's not true! Right readers? *turns toward computer* You guys wouldn't abandon me just because I put Navi in, would you?**

**Aragorn: Well, you finally got through Fellowship of the Ring! *mutters* didn't know you had it in you.**

**Me: What did you say, Aragorn?**

**Aragorn: Nothing.**

**Navi: He said you didn't have it in you to finish this fic!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Aragorn: Navi, you betrayed me!**

**Navi: Hey, I betrayed Aragorn!**

**Me: Shut up you annoying fairy! By the way, here's the link to a pic that my little bro made out of tiles while I was writing this! Take out the spaces and you should be good. Enjoy!**

**http : / xelfi4ever . deviantart . com /art/ Annoying-Navi-295851438**

**Little Bro: You can thank me later.**

**Zelda: Please Read and Review!**

**Aragorn: And be on the lookout for a bonus chapter coming soon! *mutters* or in two years...**


	12. Update: Please Read!

**Update: Please Read!**

This is not a new chapter update, sorry. It's something even better! No really, just read!

I am opening up the truth or dare game to you, my devoted readers! Why might you ask? Because I am very busy right now and am focusing on writing the beginning of The Two Towers for you all!

If you want to tort-, I mean ask any members of the Fellowship to do something, just leave a review with your truth, dare, or both. You can leave as many as you want, just don't make them too weird, alright? That means no gender changes, no yaoi or yuri and no anything else that would either make a little kid giggle or cause your grandma to have a heart attack.

Minus Gandalf everyone else the Fellowship has met so far are there including: Elrond, Bilbo, Haldir, Galadriel, Awelyn, Celeborn, Link, Zelda, Navi, Me and Little Bro. Ask any of us anything, and I will try to get all your truths and dares in!

~Xelfi4ever


	13. Bonus Chapter One!

**Wow. Since my last update everything's been so chaotic, this week especially. Now that I'm done stressing about my Girl Scout Gold Award event, I finally have some time to post! Yay! I'm soooooo sorry about the late chapter update, but I've been working almost everyday on my event since my last post. Enough with my excuses though, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter Number One:<strong>

**Me:** Greetings devoted readers! Welcome to the first bonus chapter of Legend of the Fellowship! Today me and Little Bro are hosting a game of Truth or Dare with the Fellowship!

**Little Bro:** Along with all the other people they've met along the way!

_*The Fellowship along with everyone else is sitting in my living room. Aragorn and Awelyn take up one love seat, and Galadriel and Celeborn take up the other. Boromir and the hobbits plus Bilbo are on beanbag chairs in a group, Legolas, Gimli and I are sitting on another couch, Link, Zelda and Little Bro are on yet another couch, and Haldir and Elrond are on ANOTHER couch. Navi flies around us all*_

**Me: **Alright, I think everyone's here.

**Legolas: **How do we all fit in this room?

**Little Bro:** Because our living room, for some strange reason, is unrealistically enormous. _*glares at me*_

**Me:** Hey, these things don't have to make sense!

**Little Bro:** Coming from you, I can believe that.

**Me:** What's that supposed to mean? _*stands up*_

**Little Bro:** You know exactly what it means! *_jumps off couch*_

**Link:** Um… guys, aren't we supposed to be doing a truth or dare thing?

_*everyone gasps*_

**Link: **What?

**Boromir:** You actually made sense and stayed on topic for once!

**Link:** I always do that!

**Elrond:** Can we please start, Xelfi?

**Me: **_*nods*_ Alright, I believe it's Link's turn first.

**Link:** Alright! Legolas, truth or dare?

**Legolas: **Of course you would pick me. Truth.

**Link:** _*snickers*_ Do you… like someone?

**Zelda:** _*rolls eyes*_ Real mature, Link.

**Legolas: **_*narrows eyes__*****_No. Gimli, truth or dare?

**Gimli:** Dare!

**Legolas:** _*smirks*_ You have to admit I am better than you.

**Me:** I'll get my video camera! _*runs off and appears seconds later with a FlipVideo*_

**Gimli:**_ *eyes widen*_ I will never admit it!

**Elrond:** You must complete the dare.

**Gimli:** No!

**Galadriel:** _*sweetly*_ Can you do it for me?

**Gimli:** _*flustered*_ W-w-w-ell, I s-s-suppose so.

**Me:** I'm recording!

**Gimli:** _*sighs*_ Legolas, I admit you are better than me.

**Legolas:** _*grins*_ Thank you, Gimli. Did you get the confession, Xelfi?

**Me:** Yep! I'll post it on YouTube right now! _*takes out laptop and plugs in FlipVideo*_

**Gimli:** What? You never told me that it would go online!

**Little Bro:** Sucker!

**Link:** Come on Gimli, it's your turn!

**Gimli:** Legolas, truth or dare?

**Me: **Nope! You have to pick someone who hasn't gone yet.

**Gimli:** Fine. Xelfi, truth or dare?

**Me: **Dare!

**Gimli:** Kiss Legolas!

**Legolas:** Really, Gimli?

**Me:** Um, first of all, Legolas is over 3,000 years old.

**Legolas:** Yes, it would highly, what's the word you use, _awkward_ for both of us.

**Me:** Two, he's way too epic! I admit I have fantasized about it, but that's all! I would never kiss him in reality!

**Little Bro:** _*sneaks up behind me and Legolas and pushes us toward each other, making our lips meet for a split second*_

**Me and Legolas:** _*pull away from each other quickly and glare at Little Bro who is sitting innocently*_

**Me: **_*angrily*_ Not cool Little Bro…

**Legolas:** _*glares at Little Bro*_ If this fic was not rated "T" I would-

**Me:** Calm down! Now that all of my dares are done, let's open it up to the reviewers!

**Little Bro: **I'll read the first one _*picks up paper and clears throat*_ First up is Viowolf:

"I dare Link to follow everyone's boats without his Zora Armor through a WHOLE trip."

**Link: **Challenge accepted!

**Me:** To the boats!_ *snaps fingers and everyone in the Fellowship, plus Zelda appears near a river with three boats waiting. They get in the same configuration as before*_

**Me: **The course is from this point to that distant stone formation._ *holds up a starting gun and fires* _Begin! _*I teleport back to my living room and turn on the TV so the rest of the group can watch*_

_*The Fellowship pushes off and Link follows them. He does very well for the first few minutes, then starts to fall behind.*_

**Link:** -pant, pant- Guys! –wheeze- wait up!

**Legolas:** Come on, Link, you can do it!

**Link:** Must catch up! _*drinks bottle of stamina potion and shoots off*_

**Haldir:** _*leaps up and points at screen* _Cheater!

**Celeborn:** Havo dad, Haldir. VioWolf did not specify how Link kept up with the Fellowship.

**Me:** It's true. That's perfectly legal in my book.

**Haldir:**_*sits down, annoyed*_

_*Back on the river Link's stamina potion has worn off, and he comes to a fork in the river*_

**Navi: **Hey! Look! Listen! The path on the right is a shortcut! _*flies over to the right side and hovers*_

**Link: **Wow, useful information for once. _*takes the right path and ends up over a waterfall*_AAAAHHHHHHH! _*plummets down*_

**Navi: **Hey! Watch out!

_*Back at the house*_

**Me: **Maybe I should bring them back now. _*snaps fingers and everyone is back in their original positions*_

**Link:** Stupid fairy!

**Aragorn:** That was actually quite amusing.

**Me: **Glad you liked it, and welcome back everyone! Let's move on to our next dare. _*Little Bro hands me the piece of paper*_ This one is from hurricaneclaw:

"I dare everyone to sit down with Bilbo for a five hour story telling session."

**Elrond:** _*moans and facepalms* _Valar no, not again…

**Bilbo:** _*in a monotone voice* _Did I hear the word story? I am good at telling stories. Allow me to tell you _ALL _of my childhood which I am sure you will find most interesting.

**Little Bro:** I'll start the timer. _*Takes out iTouch and starts timer*_

**Bilbo:** You see, my friends, I was born into a respectable family of Hobbits…

_*he continues telling us more and more useless details in his old, monotone voice until even the normally patient Galadriel cannot stand it any more*_

**Bilbo:** …and then I turned ten, and this where the story gets even more interesting…

**Zelda:** _*whispers to Little Bro*_ How much time has passed?

_*Little Bro shows her the timer and it hasn't even been two hours. Haldir is sleeping on Elrond's shoulder and Awelyn punches Aragorn to help him stay awake. Everyone else is slowly slipping into sleep and/or praying that the story will end soon*_

_Two more hours later…_

**Bilbo:**…and then I came of age at 50… _*starts snoring having fallen asleep in the middle of telling his own story*_

_*Everyone sighs in relief and shifts into more comfortable positions. Elrond smacks Haldir to wake him up*_

**Haldir:** _*yelps and leaps up*_ I didn't do it! _*confused* _What?

**Link:** That was pure torture!

**Gimli:** _*angrily* _Whoever told us-

**Aragorn: **_*interrupts__*** **_You remember the rules; we have to do whatever someone tells us to do whether we like it or not, on pain of death, literally. _*eyes me, warily*_

**Navi:** Hey! Hello! Do the next dare!

**Me:** Alright, alright, chill. _*I scan over the next few dares and grin, evilly*_ Hey Navi, guess what?

**Navi:** What?

**Me: **This next dare is for you. It's from Starscream's Prime:

"I dare you to shut up once and a while for longer then a minute."

**Link: **Thank the goddess! I want to hug you Starscream!

**Aragorn:** You have saved us from certain doom!

**Legolas:** You will be forever in our dept.

**Navi:** Hey! How come no one likes me?

**Zelda:** To put it in the words of Link. "You annoy the heck out of us until we pay attention to you, then give us useless, pointless, information that we already know."

**Me:** Starting now, Navi cannot talk for the remainder of this chapter!

_*everyone cheers*_

**Pippin:** I want to do the next one! _*waves hand wildly*_

**Me:** Um, okay, have it, Pip! _*hands him the paper*_

**Pippin:** These next two are also from Starscream's Prime:

"To Link: What's your truthful opinion on Minda's decision to break the Twilight Mirror?"

**Me: **Cool! Our first reader truth!

**Link:** Well, I remember feeling sad and shocked at Midna's leaving. I mean, she could be annoying at times, but she helped me out, a lot. Unlike Navi who just buzzed around me. At the same time, however, I felt hope and understanding. She broke the mirror to sever the bridge between the Twilight and Light Realms, therefore insuring nothing ever crossed over again. However, I still hold onto hope that we will meet again if the goddess wills it. I can still feel her presence when the twilight hour settles over the land, watching me.

_*Everyone is silent, amazed*_

**Little Bro: **Dang. That's deep, man.

**Aragorn:** She must have been very special to you.

**Galadriel:** Your goddess is kind, I am sure she will answer your prayers.

**Me:** _*holding back tears*_ W-W-ell, let's get on with the truth or dares!

**Pippin:** _*blows nose* _Alright then! This last one from Starscream's Prime is for you, Strider:

"You'd look cool as a cowboy. What's your opinion on that? (Hidalgo Reference)"

**Me:** Hidalgo huh? Never heard of it. I'll look it up later and watch it. (P.S. I looked up the trailer so I could answer your question and it looks awesome!)

**Aragorn:** What is a cowboy?

**Me:** They were popular in the Old West for a time. They were rouges who took the law into their own hands. Wearing leather boots, spurs, hats, vests and complete with gun holsters, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. I guess they're kind of like the Rangers from Middle Earth.

**Awelyn:** You should dress up as one for me sometime. _*winks at Aragorn*_

**Aragorn:** Anything for you. _*winks back*_

**Gimli:** You still haven't answered Starscream's question.

**Aragorn: **I guess I would make a pretty good cowboy. I would fit the role perfectly if what Xelfi said was true.

**Elrond:** How do you know of these… cowboys… if they were around a long time ago?

**Little Bro:** Xelfi's a nerd when it comes to anything related to history.

**Me:** And I don't deny it!

**Pippin:** That's all the truth or dares on this list!

**Me:** Alright then! Thank you all so much for your truths and dares, readers! Stay tuned for next time where we might have some villains join the party!

**Little Bro:** If anyone's interested, I'm writing a Legend of Zelda prequel to this fic, explaining the reincarnation of Link and Zelda and how they met in more detail. It's not up yet, and is still in the planning stages but when I do get it up, I'll let you guys know!

**Navi:** Hey! Hello! Can I talk now?

**Everyone: **NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for putting up with my erratic update schedule, readers! I have encountered the dreaded writers block and, truthfully, have no idea how to start The Two Towers. I'm open to suggestions and ideas. I still have some ways to go after my Girl Scout Gold Award event, with editing together the footage from it and collecting data, but I have all of today to be lazy, so I <em>will<em> break through my writers block, even if I have to use Link's ball and chain to do it!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: *walks in dragging Link's Ball and Chain* -huff huff- I've done it readers -wheeze- I've broken through my writers block! -pant- How the heck do you carry this, Link? *collapses***

**Link: Um... magic?**

**Aragorn: *pokes me with a stick* she is out cold.**

**Link: So... who does the disclaimer?**

**Aragorn: I will. *clears throat* Xelfi4ever does not own LOZ or LOTR.**

**Link: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard!<strong>

An Ura-kai sniffed the air, warily.

"What is it? What do you smell?" another asked.

"Man flesh," the Ura-kai spat, causing the rest of the group to look around in alarm.

"They have picked up our trail!" the first Ura-kai said. The other growled.

"Aragorn," Pippin whispered.

"Let's move!" the commander ordered. The group began running double-time once more and Pippin struggled to pry off his leaf-shaped brooch. He spat it on the ground, hoping that his friends would find it.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Aragorn yelled back.<p>

Legolas stopped, allowing Boromir, Link and Zelda/Sheik to run past him. "Come on, Gimli!" he called to the Dwarf.

Gimli, out of breath at the rear of the company, stopped and leaned on his ax. "Three days and a night's pursuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but which rocks can tell," he grumbled.

They ran along cliffs and leapt over rocks, tracking the Ura-kai that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin three days ago.

"Hey! Hello! Look!" Navi shouted. She whimpered in fright and shut-up as Zelda/Sheik threw some needles in the fairy's direction.

They kept running until they were in the welcoming shade of cliffs of rock. Legolas leapt up onto a rock as Aragorn bent down, having seen something shining green in the trampled grass. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorían fall," he said, holding up a leaf-shaped brooch.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said from his rock. He went back to scanning the area.

Zelda/Sheik jumped up next to him, sticking to the wall, looking as well.

"Hoot! Hoot! Link my boy!" an owl called and landed on a rock mere inches from Legolas's face.

Legolas cried out in shock and lost his balance, falling backwards off the rock and hitting the ground with a groan. "Valar, I hope Gimli did not see that," he mumbled as he got up. He then glared at the owl.

Link snickered and Zelda/Sheik's eyes twinkled with laughter.

Boromir caught up after helping Gimli up, who had fallen and rolled down the hill a few seconds ago. "Why is there an owl on the rock?" he asked.

"I am Kaepora, I have come to give Link information," the owl introduced himself.

"Goddess no…" Link whispered, "Hide me!" He hid behind Gimli.

"Master Link, you are not fooling anybody," Aragorn said.

"Then you are not Link?" the owl asked, turning its head toward Legolas.

"No, my name is Legolas, Link is there," the Elf said, pointing to a box.

Zelda/Sheik rolled her eyes and leapt down from her perch, walked over to the box and threw it off.

Link jumped up, alarmed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that doesn't work?" she said, annoyed.

"Fine," Link said, putting the box in his pocket.

"You are chasing after two hobbits," Kaepora started, "They have been captured by Ura-kai."

"Yes, Kaepora, we knew that already," Link stated, annoyed.

"If you look under that rock," Kaepora said, gesturing with his wing.

"Yes?" Link said, eyes shining.

"You will find some bugs."

"GYAHA!" Link yelled.

"You must hurry if you want to catch up with the hobbits," Kaepora continued, after Link's outburst.

"That's what we were trying to do until you interrupted us!" Link shouted.

"'Wouldyou-not-not-not-not-not-liketounhearwhatIdidn'tjustnotsay?" Kaepora asked, saying it at an inhumanly fast speed.

Silence fell over the group.

Zelda/Sheik broke the silence. "Yes," she answered.

The group held their breaths.

"…My name is-" Kaepora started.

"I guessed right, cheater! You said eight negatives, which means the correct answer is yes!" Zelda/Sheik yelled.

"You are right," Kaepora said, and flew off.

Before anyone could ask Zelda spoke. "Triforce of _Wisdom_," she said, pointing to herself. "Let's go."

"Aye, we have delayed long enough," Aragorn said, leading the way once more.

They kept running and rounded a bend and came upon rolling fields strewn with rocks.

"Rohan, home of the Horse Lords," Aragorn announced, once everyone caught up. He frowned. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures."

"I sense it as well," Zelda/Sheik said, turning into Zelda so she could better sense the presence. "Something sets its will against us."

They started down the rocks and Legolas ran ahead.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas squinted. "The Ura-kai turn Northeast, they are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" the Elf yelled back.

"Saruman." As soon as Aragorn uttered that name, Zelda gasped as she located the evil presence.

"No, no," she moaned, falling to her knees and clutching her head.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, kneeling down beside her.

Zelda screamed as her mind was assaulted with images. Two towers, one black, one with a flaming eye on top. Dark armies massing, villages burning. She screamed again as a deep voice echoed in her mind.

"The world is changing. Who now has the power to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Saron and Saruman. A union of the two towers. Together, my lord Saron, we will rule this, Middle Earth."

Zelda's eyes shot open, clouded and unfocused, staring off into the distance toward Isengard. She started struggling in Link's grasp, trying to follow the voice that called to her, welcomed her.

Legolas and Boromir helped Link hold her. "Zelda? Princess? Princess?" Link cried, shaking her. She clawed and fought, elbowing Legolas hard in the stomach. The Elf grunted, but still held onto her arms. Boromir's face got clipped by Zelda's boot as she lashed out at him with her legs. He gritted his teeth but held her still.

Aragorn knelt down beside Link. "May I?" he asked.

Link nodded and tightened his grip around Zelda's waist. He got head-butted in the chin.

Aragorn started speaking in Elvish. "Zelda, Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad," he whispered over and over again, hands on either side of her head.

"Use your Triforce, Master Link," Legolas instructed as Gimli took over holding Zelda's arms. He then joined Aragorn, voices merging as one, trying to purge the evil from Zelda's mind.

She screamed and yelled, clawing and fighting. "It is hopeless to resist me!" she spat in a deep voice. She screamed again and suddenly collapsed against Link, the combined efforts of Aragorn, Legolas and Link, purging Saruman from her mind.

"Princess?" Link asked, stroking her hair, softly.

"Gimli, go to my pack. Bring me the vial I keep in there," Aragorn commanded.

Gimli obeyed and came back with a vial of liquid.

Aragorn nodded his thanks and dripped some into Zelda's mouth.

"What happened?" Boromir asked.

"Saruman tried to get into her mind," Aragorn explained. "When she sensed his presence she fell into his trap."

"Damn him!" Link spat, clenching his fists. He gently lowered Zelda to the ground and straitened his tunic as he stood up.

"My friends, we can use this to our advantage!" Boromir exclaimed, standing up. "We could use this gift to see into Saruman's mind and-"

He was stopped as Link punched him in the nose, breaking it once more. "YOU PIECE OF BULBIN …" Link trailed off. "She could have died," he whispered, sadness replacing anger. He knelt down and picked up Zelda once more.

"It's true what Master Link says," Gimli spat. "Lady Zelda's life was on the line, and all you cared about was how we could use this against the enemy!"

Boromir rubbed his nose, shocked and saddened, saying nothing.

"Peace, my friends," Aragorn said. "She is alright now, that is all that matters."

The tension in the air was so thick you could shatter it with Link's ball and chain.

"I know not what she saw, but it must have been quite terrifying," Legolas said, trying to break the tension.

"I-I-I-I can tell you what I saw," Zelda whispered, opening her eyes.

"Princess, you're alright!" Link exclaimed, happily. He hugged her close. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, help me up," Zelda said, blushing slightly.

"What did you see?" Aragorn asked as the rest of the Fellowship stood up, Link aiding Zelda.

"In time. But first, what in the name of the goddess happened to your nose, Boromir?" she asked. "It's bleeding again."

"That son of a Bulbin wanted to use your telepathy as a weapon against Saruman!" Link spat.

Zelda sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "So you punched him in the nose, again?"

"He deserved it, Lady Zelda," Gimli grumbled.

"Come over here and let me heal it, Boromir," Zelda said.

Boromir obeyed and sighed in relief as his nose was fixed once more.

"What did you see, my Lady?" Aragorn asked once more.

Zelda grew serious. "I saw dark armies massing, villages burning, people shouting, dying, crying for help, and of course, I heard Saruman. He called to me, beckoned to me. I tried to fight him but he was stronger then I thought. Then, a light shattered the images and I awoke. The two towers have been united," she finished, gravelly.

Aragorn swore.

"Link, I am still weakened from my ordeal, do you think you could send a message to Sheik to get the army over here at once?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," Link said. He closed his eyes and fell silent.

"What do we do now?" Gimli asked.

We keep following the Ura-kai, let's move!" Aragorn commanded. Zelda transformed into Sheik once more and the six started running again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Man, I just keep pouring in the annoying characters. First Navi then Kaepora! Thank you so much for putting up with my erratic update schedule, readers. Expect quicker story updates now that I've broken through my writer's block. School is finally winding down and I have more time to myself. Yay!<strong>

**Legolas: In case you are wondering, readers, "Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad," means, "Hear my voice, come back to the light," in Elvish.**

**Me: Keep reading and please review! They really make my day! Also, don't forget to keep sending in truth or dares for the next bonus chapter! Two more left!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	15. Chapter 15

**Legolas: *walks into living room to find piles of books everywhere* Xelfi? Are you here?**

**Me: *scribbling notes on an index card* y=mx=b**

**Legolas: What are you doing?**

**Me: *looks up* Studying for finals next week. *mutters under breath* soh cah toa...**

**Legolas: Who's doing the chapter update then?**

**Me: Gimli.**

**Legolas: Are you sure that is a wise idea?**

**Me: *chucks geometry book at Legolas's head***

**Legolas: *dodges it***

**Me: Get out and let me study!**

**Legolas: *runs out***

**Gimli: Xelfi4ever does not own LOTR or LOZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Straight from the Horse's Mouth<strong>

They ran another night and a day and were soon running over flat plains.

"Keep breathing, that's the key, breathe," Gimli chanted to himself.

Zelda/Sheik was lagging behind a bit and Link looked over at her, concerned. She caught his gaze but pressed further on, not letting her weakened state stop her. The sun was relentless but they pressed on, determined to catch up to the Ura-kai.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas exclaimed, not at all out of breath.

The sun set in front of them as they continued tracking throughout the night, nibbling lembas bread to give them energy. The sun rose, and a new day began.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said, sadly, "blood has been spilled this night."

"I hope the little ones are alright," Boromir said, panting behind Legolas.

Zelda/Sheik ran ahead of him. "I'm sure they are," she replied as she passed.

They finally halted, much to everyone's relief as Aragorn stooped to the ground, checking to see if they were still on the right path.

Legolas looked around, his hearing picking a noise up. "What is that?" he asked. "I hear horses and armor."

"Riding fast this way," Zelda/Sheik confirmed. Everyone heard a shrill whistle.

"Take cover behind that rock," Aragorn commanded, pointing to a conveniently placed outcropping. "We do not know yet if they are friend or foe."

Everyone ran behind the rock and not a moment to soon, as the first line of horses crested the hill.

A whole company of riders passed them, banners and blond-hair flying, too many to count.

Aragorn sighed in relief, recognizing the horsemen. As the last one passed he stepped out into the open, on the rock. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" he called.

As one the riders turned toward the voice and galloped towards it.

Aragorn looked at Zelda/Sheik.

She nodded and transformed back into Zelda for the encounter, knowing they would look less threatening with a woman amongst them. Granted she was armed, but still a woman.

More nods from Aragorn and the entire company stepped out from behind the rocks.

The huge horses reined in a circle around them, looking quite menacing. Still together the riders pointed their spears at the strangers and Aragorn held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

The remaining members of the Fellowship looked around, warily, as another rider emerged from the crowd, looking to be the leader. "What business do Elves, Men and a Dwarf have in the Riddenmark?" he addressed them. "And why bring a woman here, even if she is an Elf?"

Silence.

"Speak quickly," he commanded.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli spoke up, leaning on his ax, calmly.

Aragorn glanced at the Dwarf, but said nothing.

The commander handed his spear to one of his men and jumped off his horse. He stalked over and stood in front of Gimli, glaring down at him. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, saying silently with the gesture, "Please do not be foolish."

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the leader sneered.

Quicker then the eye could see Legolas had an arrow pointed at the man's throat. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he warned, defending his friend.

It proved to be a fatal move as they soon had spears poking them uncomfortably in the backs. "Legolas please put the bow away before we are skewered," Zelda said, calmly, her hands up.

Aragorn forced the Elf's bow down and Gimli looked around, warily.

"Lord Boromir?" the leader exclaimed, recognizing the man who he admired by the circular shield on his back.

"That is me, how do you know my name?" Boromir asked.

"I am Éomer, son of Éomund," the man introduced himself. "Your greatness is spoken of in many halls," he praised, taking off his helmet. He gave a signal to his men and they lowered their spears.

"Well, it is good to know that I am liked by the people of Rohan, at least," Boromir said, glaring at Link.

"Who are your friends? Men, Elves and a Dwarf are rarely seen together," Éomer asked.

Aragorn visibly relaxed. "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and the Hylian Queen Zelda and her companion Link from across the sea," he introduced, gesturing to each of the members respectively.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Navi exclaimed, flying out of Link's pouch. "Navi the fairy at your service!"

Link snatched Navi out of air and tied the pouch shut once more. "Sorry about that, I thought she couldn't get out," he apologized.

"What brings you to the Riddenmark?" Éomer continued, choosing to ignore Link and addressing Boromir.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn explained instead.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Éomer stated, "not even his own kin."

The company was shocked as Éomer revealed what they had feared.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands."

Zelda frowned and spoke up. "I thought as much."

"What do you mean by that, your Majesty?" Éomer asked,

"When we first entered the boarders of your lands Saruman took over my mind and used me to harm my friends. Luckily, with help from my companions, we managed to overcome him," Zelda explained, gesturing to the men behind her.

Éomer bowed at the waist to her. "Then you are stronger than my uncle, your Majesty."

"Please call me Lady Zelda," the Hylian corrected.

"If Saruman controls your lands, what of you? Why do you have so many men?" Boromir asked.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished," Éomer answered, gravely.

Link cleared his throat. "Imagine if you will a kingdom where it is always opposite day-"

He was interrupted by Zelda elbowing him in the chest. "Quiet!" she warned.

"You see a door-" Link started again.

Zelda brought up the back of her fist to meet his face, though not enough to hurt him. "And you see a fist if you don't stop interrupting," she said, smirking.

Éomer's men started laughing and a brief ghost of a smile graced Éomer's face as he thought of his sister. It soon disappeared, however, leaving those who saw it wondering if it was really there. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"We track a party of Ura-kai, westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn explained.

Éomer looked down at the ground, then at Aragorn. "The Ura-kai are dead, we slaughtered them during the night."

"There were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli cried.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained, quickly.

After a pause, Éomer delivered the horrifying news. "We left none alive," he said, gravely.

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock.

Boromir fell to his knees. "Tis been folly then, all our tracking in vain," he whispered, sadly. Zelda knelt down and put a hand on his arm. Boromir collapsed against her, on the verge of tears. "Tis all my fault. Had my concentration not lapsed I could have…" he trailed off and a small sob escaped his lips.

Zelda was unprepared and startled at this showing of emotion and hesitated before awkwardly hugging Boromir and stroking his hair, much like she did to Frodo after Moria. "It was not your fault," she comforted.

Éomer sighed, sadly. "My apologizes, Lord Boromir, I did not know how dear they were to you. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a smoking black pile in the distance.

"Dead," Gimli stated.

Éomer just nodded. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Legolas put a reassuring hand on Gimli's shoulder, his eyes saddened. Link clenched his fists and Aragorn looked off into the distance.

Éomer whistled. "Arod, Hasufel, Windspeed," he called.

The riders parted and three horses walked toward them. One white, one chestnut and one dark brown in color.

Legolas caught the reins of the white one, Aragorn, the chestnut and Link, the dark brown.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune then their masters," Éomer said.

Aragorn gave the man a questioning gaze.

Éomer bowed his head. "Farewell." He mounted his horse and put on his helmet, retrieving his spear once more.

"But why?" Boromir whispered, standing up with the help of Zelda.

Éomer turned to Boromir. "Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope," he said.

The remaining members of the Fellowship looked at him, still surprised.

"It is forsaken in these lands," Éomer finished. Turning to his men he yelled, "We ride north!"

As one the riders took off and left the six hunters standing in the middle of an empty plain, with three horses for company.

"What just happened?" Link asked, confused.

"He gave us permission to ride through his lands," Aragorn explained, shocked.

Gimli shuddered. "You expect me to get up on one of those beasts?" he said, eyeing the horses in fright.

Legolas rolled his eyes and swung up onto Arod. ""Come on, Gimli, give me your hand," he said, extending his.

"No. Absolutely not!" Gimli said, crossing his arms.

Legolas smirked. "Forgive me, mellon-nin," he said. He grabbed Gimli's collar and hauled the Dwarf up behind him.

"H-H-H-Hey!" Gimli cried as he was put on the saddle. He looked at the ground far below him and closed his eyes, grabbing Legolas around the waist and nearing squeezing the poor Elf to death.

"Gimli, please loosen your grip for fear of breaking my ribs," Legolas gasped, through clenched teeth.

Gimli loosened his grip slightly, allowing Legolas to breathe shallowly, but that was all.

Boromir chuckled and swung up behind Aragorn on Hasufel.

Zelda swung up on Windspeed and Link followed, reluctantly, sitting in front of her. "I really wish I had Epona right now," Link said, sighing.

You will see her soon, I'm sure," Zelda reassured as he grabbed the reins.

"Let's ride!" Aragorn shouted. The six galloped off toward the pile of Orc carcasses, hoping to find some sign of their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think this chapter was too serious? I put a reference in if you can find it!<strong>

**Sorry about the late chapter update. I know I said I would update sooner, but end of school means finals, yuck!**

**Anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed and to those of you who are reading silently. Hopefully I'll have more time during the summer!**

**Read and Review, it really makes my day!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: *comes in whistling cheerfully***

**Aragorn: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: Schools out and I've finally finished all my projects and broken through my writer's block! *Strikes pose as streamers and confetti shower down and a trumpant fanfare plays***

**Everyone: *claps and cheers***

**Me: To celebrate, here's a new chapter! As always, I don't own LOTR or LOZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: What You Can Find in Trees<strong>

They rode for a few more hours and finally arrived at the pile. An Orc head on a stake was the first thing they saw and they reined their horses to get a better look at the blackened, disgusting pile of Orc limbs.

"Well, this is pleasant," Zelda said, sarcastically, holding her nose and dismounting.

"Smells like a Bulbin took a dip in hot oil," Link exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.

"Thank you for the image, Master Link," Legolas said, leaping gracefully off Arod and helping Gimli down. Boromir was staring at the pile, shocked and Aragorn was examining an arrow.

Gimli used his ax to start shifting through Orc limbs and armor.

"What are you doing, Gimli?" Zelda asked, uncovering her nose as her senses got used to the smell.

"Looking for something of the hobbits to give a decent burial to," the Dwarf replied, bitterly.

"Lady Zelda, can you feel if they are alive with your Triforce?" Boromir asked.

Zelda shook her head. "Sorry, but to do so I would have to open my mind completely. With us this close to Isengard…" she trailed off.

"Saruman might try and possess you again," Aragorn finished.

Zelda just nodded.

"I found something!" Gimli called. The group rushed over.

He held up a twisted metal object. "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas started speaking in Elvish, saying a prayer for the hobbits souls.

"GYYAAHHHHHHH!" Aragorn yelled, kicking a helmet. He slumped onto his knees, defeated.

Zelda turned her head away from the belt and Link came and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She blushed a little at the contact, but welcomed the comfort.

Boromir took the belt from Gimli. "We have failed them, and I have failed myself," he stated, sadly.

"We were supposed to protect them," Aragorn whispered. Legolas finished his prayer and looked at the pile, sadly. Zelda lowered her head in respect and Link followed.

Aragorn surveyed the battle ground and spied faint tracks next to a discarded ax. His Ranger senses kicked in and he leaned toward it, brushing some dry grass away, revealing a body shaped depression. "A hobbit lay here," he said, pointing. He looked around some more and saw a second depression. "And the other." He sat back, narrowing his eyes, as he read the signs of battle.

Legolas looked at him, surprised as he saw the same tracks the Ranger pointed out.

Gimli looked up from where he was comforting Boromir. "There might yet be hope?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn didn't answer, his senses far too heightened by his discovery. "They crawled," he continued, following the tracks on his hands and knees. "There hands were bound." He got up and followed the tracks toward the trees. He picked up a rope, hidden in the grass. "Their bonds were cut!" he exclaimed.

"How does he see all of that?" Link asked, shocked.

"That, my friends, is the true power of a Dúnedain Ranger," Legolas explained.

Aragorn was on the move once more and the remaining members of the Fellowship followed behind, letting him track.

"They ran over here," he said, moving toward the trees, away from the pile of Orc corpses. "They were followed."

"And killed?" Link asked.

"Quiet, let Aragorn track," Zelda commanded.

"The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn broke into a run and stopped just short of the tree line. "Into Fangorn Forest." His face fell as the others caught up.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, scared.

"Madness…" Link started, "THIS IS-"

Zelda elbowed him in the side. "No."

"Fine," Link pouted.

"You would do well to honor the trees, my friend," Legolas warned.

"Fangorn is a dangerous place, lad," Gimli explained. "The trees are said to be alive."

"And they like not to be disturbed," Boromir finished.

"We'll have to go in there?" Zelda asked.

"Aye," Aragorn replied.

"Hoot! Hoot! Link my boy!" a voice called.

"Oh Eru, not again," Legolas whispered at the same time as Link whispered, "Oh goddess, not again."

Kaepora landed on a branch above them. "You are tracking two hobbits," he began.

Legolas grabbed a bomb arrow out of Link's quiver and loaded it into his own bow, firing it at the owl with inhuman speed.

Link gave a gasp of surprise. "Legolas!"

The arrow hit Kaepora, spot on. But instead of killing the owl, like it should've, it exploded on the owl, and did no damage.

Kaepora blinked twice, slowly, before flying gracefully off.

Everyone looked at Legolas, surprised.

"My apologizes, Master Link," Legolas said. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Why did I never think of that?" Link exclaimed.

Aragorn chuckled. "We will rest here and set off in the morning," he said.

Everyone agreed and settled down as darkness fell.

* * *

><p>Legolas was on watch that night and was sitting on a small rise, arms hugging his knees, looking at the stars. Without turning around he said, "You should get some rest, Master Link."<p>

Link stopped a few feet away from Legolas and smiled slightly. "Guess nothing can sneak up on you, Legolas."

"Not true," Legolas replied, remembering Elledan and Elrohir. "My brothers manage to sneak up on me all the time."

Link chuckled and sat down, cross-legged next to the Elf. "I'd pay a rupee to see that."

"Actually, I was meaning to ask you something," the Elf said, looking at the Hylian.

"What's that?" Link asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Lady Zelda has the title 'Queen', does that mean she is married?" Legolas questioned.

"Well, due to… unforeseen circumstances, we had no Queen. Zelda was the only one fit to rule at the time. Before she turned 18 and inherited the throne, the council ruled," Link explained.

"So, she is unwed then?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Link asked.

"It is obvious that you two have… feelings for each other," Legolas began slowly.

Link felt his cheeks grow hot. "We're just good friends, that's all," he quickly reassured.

"Of course you are," Legolas teased, smirking.

"Good night, Legolas," Link spat, getting up and walking off.

Legolas chuckled and went back to staring at the stars.

Morning came and Link avoided looking Zelda in the eyes while they were packing up camp. Leaving the horses to graze, the remaining members of the Fellowship plunged into Fangorn Forest.

Gimli spied some black goo on a leaf and tasted it. He spat it back out immediately. "Orc blood," he confirmed.

"Then why did you taste it?" Boromir asked, amused.

Gimli grumbled in reply and walked off.

They leapt a small stream and pushed deeper into the forest. Moss covered rocks, trees, and hanging branches that looked like mummified arms gave the forest an eerie feeling, even with the shafts of sunlight peeking through the canopy of green leaves.

"Well, definitely don't want to stay here for the night," Link commented, brushing away a piece of hanging moss from his face.

"Aye, which is why we must find Merry and Pippin quickly," Aragorn said, scanning the ground for tracks.

They kept running and nearly bumped into Aragorn when the man stopped and stooped to the ground. "These are strange tracks," he said, confused.

"They look like tree roots," Zelda commented.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said, looking around warily, ax raised.

"This forest is old," Legolas said, slowly. "Very old. Full of memory," he continued, looking around and opening his mind to the trees. His eyes widened a little, "and anger." He continued looking around.

As if to confirm what the Elf just said a groan was heard, followed by another. Gimli raised his ax in alarm, spinning around wildly and Boromir grabbed Link's arm, scared.

"Get off me!" the Hylian exclaimed. "You scared of weird noises or something?"

"The trees are speaking to one another," Legolas said, panicked.

"I'm guessing they don't like us here," Zelda said, looking around.

Aragorn turned to Gimli. "Gimli," he whispered, eyes wide in fright, motioning down with his hand. "Lower your ax."

Gimli did so, slowly, and put his free hand up in a sign of peace. The groaning stopped.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas warned, looking at the Dwarf.

Zelda felt a presence brush against the outermost barrier of her mind. She had felt it before, but couldn't place where.

"The Elves began it," Legolas explained. "Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"So," Link said, shaking Boromir off his arm. "If we get killed and mangled by the trees, blame the Elves, got it!" he finished, cheerfully, getting revenge for last night.

Legolas glared at him, knowing why Link said that.

"Hey! Look! Listen!" Navi exclaimed, popping out of Link's pouch and flying up to a tree. "Are you related to the Great Duku Tree?"

The trees groaned again.

"Yikes!" Navi cried, flying under Link's hat. She peeked out. "I guess not."

"Talking trees," Gimli said, looking around. "What would trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"Or bird poo," Link added.

"Or acorns."

"Or rupees!"

"We get it," Zelda said, annoyed.

Legolas was looking around on top of a fallen tree. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" he warned, suddenly, running past the man.

"I sense it as well, something is following us," Zelda said, drawing up beside Aragorn and readying her bow.

Link and Gimli, who were busy naming off all the random things you could find in trees, stopped when Zelda said this.

Aragorn drew up beside Legolas and Zelda followed. He tried to see what Legolas saw, but couldn't. "Man cenich?" he asked, confused.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered, discreetly gesturing behind them with his eyes.

Link looked at Zelda concerned. Zelda reassured Link she was fine with a small smile. Gimli and Boromir discreetly looked back as well.

After a pause Aragorn spoke. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," the ranger cautioned, sliding his sword slightly out of its sheath.

Gimli had his ax to his chest, Boromir readied his broadsword and Link prepared to do a Skyward Strike. Legolas readied an arrow in his bow and Zelda prepared a Nayru's Love. Tensions were high and every sound seemed magnified as they waited for Aragorn's signal.

"We must be quick," Aragorn whispered to the group.

"I will protect us," Zelda whispered.

Aragorn closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

As one, they turned to face the blinding, glowing, white light and Zelda threw up her blue, crystal shield barrier.

Gimli roared and threw his ax at he light, but the white robed figure within broke it with his staff.

Legolas then fire an arrow at the figure, but too, glanced off the staff.

Link yelled and sent a Skyward Strike speeding at the figure, but it also did nothing and was deflected.

Zelda cried out as her barrier shattered and she was pushed back.

Aragorn, Link and Boromir dropped their swords as the weapons glowed red hot.

Knowing it was useless to fight, the remaining members of the Fellowship covered their eyes as the light died down to a bearable level. Zelda put up a mind blocking barrier around everyone, determined to not let Saruman get to them.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the figure said, in a booming deep voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn commanded.

"They passed this way, a day before yesterday. They met someone they… did not expect," the figure continued. "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn yelled. "Show yourself!"

The light diminished revealing…

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered.

"Impossible," Boromir whispered as well.

"Gandalf," Zelda said.

"Gandalf?" the wizard said, thoughtfully. "Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey."

"Forgive me," Legolas said, kneeling down, head bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman." The rest of the Fellowship bowed their heads in respect.

"I am Saruman," Gandalf revealed. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"I'm confused," Link said. "Didn't you die?"

"Aye, you fell," Aragorn stated.

"Yes, I fell, and yes, I died. While I was falling I hit my head against a sharp rock and knew no more. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, everyday seemed like a lifeage of the Earth. But it was not the end, and I felt life within me again. I found myself on the shores of an underground lake. I had been sent back, until my task is done," Gandalf finished his tale.

"Why are your robes white?" Zelda asked.

"My title is now Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," the wizard replied.

"Or you just washed your robes," Link joked.

Gandalf chuckled. "Still the jester I see, Master Hylian," he said.

The remaining members of the Fellowship smiled.

"Now then, let's be off, shall we?" Gandalf said, picking up his grey cloak behind him. He led the way and Aragorn, Zelda, Link, Boromir and Gimli followed.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf said, keeping a constant pace. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the king," Aragorn informed, drawing up beside the wizard.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf said.

"I have also seen, through Saruman's mind, that the two towers have been united," Zelda informed as well.

"You managed to get into Saruman's mind?" Gandalf asked, surprised. He stopped and looked at the queen.

"He got into my mind," Zelda corrected. "I fought him and through that link I saw it."

"That is ill news indeed," Gandalf mused.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing!" Gimli exclaimed, in disbelief. "Now we have to leave the hobbits here in this dark, dank, tree infested-"

More groaning interrupted him and he looked around, scared.

"You forget the trees have ears, Gimli," Legolas chided.

"You had better say something nice to them, Master Dwarf," Boromir suggested, nervously. "So they are not angry with us."

"I meant to say, charming, quite charming!" Gimli remedied.

Link snuck up behind Boromir. "BOO!" he shouted.

Boromir sprung up, alarmed. He turned to glare at Link who started whistling, trying to keep a straight face. "Not funny!" he spat as the rest of the group snickered.

"It was more then mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandlaf said, turning to the Dwarf. He looked around. "A great power has been sleeping here, for many long years."

Legolas looked around, amazed.

"The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf said, cryptically.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said.

"Oh?" Gandalf replied.

"You still speak in riddles," Aragorn whispered into the wizard's ear. They shared a laugh.

"A thing is about to happen, that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf continued. "The Ents are going to wake up, and find they are strong."

"Strong? Oh, that's good," Gimli said, looking around at the trees with a sheepish smile.

"Ents?" Link asked.

"Tree herders, my friend," Legolas explained. "Shepherds of the forest."

"Hey! Look! Listen!" Navi exclaimed, flying out from under Link's hat. "Gandalf is alive!"

"We already knew that," Boromir said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Who is this?" Gandalf asked, holding out his palm.

Navi landed on it. "I'm Navi the Fairy! I give helpful advice!"

"No you don't," Link said.

"Yeah I do," Navi fired back.

"No you don't!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Enough!" Zelda shouted. The two quieted instantly. "Back in Link's pouch, now," she commanded Navi.

Navi flew back inside her pouch and Link snapped it shut.

"How, interesting," Gandalf said.

"So, are the hobbits really going to be safe here?" Gimli asked.

"Sop your fretting, Master Dawrf," Gandalf replied, beginning to walk once more. Aragorn and Zelda followed him. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!" he called back over his shoulder.

Link, Boromir and Legolas followed him.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier then the old one," Gimli grumbled, following Legolas.

They finally made it out of the forest and found their horses waiting for them. Gandalf whistled, once high and once low. After a few seconds, a neighing was heard.

"Hey! It's like what I do to call Epona!" Link exclaimed.

Everyone stared as a pure white horse galloped over the plains toward them.

Gandalf smiled.

"What breed is it?" Boromir asked.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas exclaimed, amazed.

The horse came closer and stopped in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax," he said, raising a hand in greeting. In response the horse sniffed it and neighed happily.

"He is the lord of all horses," Gandlaf explained.

Gimli bowed his head in respect, as did Boromir.

"And has been my friend, through many dangers," Gandalf finished; stroking the mare's face and neck.

"We are going to have to ride these beasts again, aren't we?" Gimli asked.

"I am afraid so," Gandalf replied, mounting Shadowfax. Legolas helped Gimli up onto Arod and swung up after him. Aragorn and Boromir swung up on Hasufel and Link and Zelda were already mounted on Windspeed.

"Make haste!" Gandalf cried. The six took off across the plains toward Edoras.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for a new chapter! Like I said before, I've finished up all my big projects I have to work on, so hopefully I'll have quicker updates. <strong>**Thanks to Ynnealay for taking time to marathon review my story! Review and tell me what you think, they really get me pumped up and motivated!**

**Boromir: *Comes in with a calander* says here you start film camp next week.**

**Me: Oh right! Thanks for being my sla- I mean personal schedule manager, Boromir!**

**Boromir: *mumbles* If I did not do what you say you would kill me so I do not have a choice...**

**Me: What was that?**

**Boromir: Nothing!**

**Me: Okay then. Until next time devoted readers!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Greetings devoted readers! This chapter update has taken a record breaking 2 weeks to post! My betareader is back as well! (aka: my mom) Thank you to all my reviewers and followers out there! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Boromir: Xelfi4ever does not own LOTR or LOZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Puppet King<strong>

They galloped across flat, barren plains that turned to rocky hills and slopes. As night fell the company stopped and set up camp next to a rocky outcropping.

After a light meal of dried beef and lembas bread, Aragorn and Gimli lit their pipes and Zelda took out her harp from one of Link's pouches. She strummed it, tuning it, and then began to play a beautiful melody. (Great Fairy Fountain Theme) The fire crackled and popped, giving the whole atmosphere a very calming feel to it. She finished her song and everyone clapped.

"Queen Zelda, may I speak with you a moment?" Gandalf asked.

She nodded. "Of course," she set down her harp and followed Gandalf to a rise overlooking the plains, with the red haze of Mount Doom in Mordor on the horizon. It was far enough away so they could speak in private.

"Tell me more about this vision you saw," he said, leaning on his staff.

So Zelda told him everything she saw and felt, leaving no detail out.

After her story Gandalf was silent. He then spoke. "I will need the assistance of your magic when we get to Edoras."

"Why's that?" she asked, looking at the wizard.

"I plan to purge Saruman from the king," Gandalf answered. "I now know you can resist him. Prepare yourself, for he will try to break into your mind again."

"I will be ready when the time comes," Zelda reassured.

"Good," Gandalf said.

Zelda walked back to her bedroll and lay down beside Link.

"Aragorn's got first watch," Link informed. "What did Gandalf want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to know more about my vision, that's all," Zelda replied.

"Alright. Good night, princess," Link said, drifting off to sleep.

Zelda sighed. She had one more duty to do before she could relax. She set up multiple mind barriers and took a deep breath to prepare herself. She then sought out Sheik. _"What's your status, brother? Quick report please, I don't know how long I can hold this connection,"_ she sent.

After about a minute, Sheik replied. _"The first fleet of 20 ships just landed in Harlond; might take awhile to negotiate passage to Rohan with the Steward of Gondor. We have two more fleets coming, 60 men on each ship, amounting to 3,600 strong."_

_"Thank you. Head toward Edoras when everyone arrives,"_ Zelda sent back.

_"Yes, My Queen,"_ Sheik said.

Zelda ended the connection and found she was breathing heavily. Fending off Saruman and maintaining a link with Sheik was very difficult. She had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning dawned and they set off once again across more flat plains. "When will the scenery get interesting?" Link complained.<p>

"Soon, Master Link, be patient," Gandalf said, smiling slightly.

Many miles of riding later they crested a hill, stopped their horses and saw a truly marvelous sight. A town rose up on the slopes of a large hill and houses stood on flat areas carved out of the hillside. A huge wooden wall ringed the base of the hill and a great hall of stone sat at its peak.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced. "There grows King Théoden, whose mind is overthrown." He looked at Zelda. "Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

"So, what do we do?" Link asked.

"Be careful what you say, in fact, do not talk at all," Gandalf addressed everyone, glaring at Link.

"Hey! I can be serious if I have to, I just choose not to!" Link defended himself.

"In any case, do not look for welcome here," Gandalf finished. They spurred their horses on to the town.

* * *

><p>A few miles later they were riding in the shadow of the wall. They passed through the gate as a banner, bearing a rearing white horse on a black background, fluttered down beside them. Aragorn looked at the banner, then up at the Golden Hall.<p>

Once inside, they slowed their horses to a walk and looked around. People in ragged and worn-down clothes stared up at the passing travelers.

"We must look like a rather odd group of travelers," Boromir commented to Zelda.

Zelda just nodded but remained silent. She had to focus almost all her willpower on blocking Saruman from her mind. His presence was quite strong here.

Aragorn was looking up toward the hall and Link followed to see a woman with golden hair and a white gown standing on an open-edged balcony beside the stairs.

"You would find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked back again and found that the woman from before was gone.

They stopped their horses at the bottom of some steps and dismounted. As they reached the top of the stairs they were stopped by a man who looked like a commander and an entourage of soldiers. The man wore the armor of his people and had a nearly orange-colored short beard.

"The commander looks like a leprechaun," Link whispered, earning an elbow to the ribs from Zelda.

"Quiet," she whispered.

Gandalf relaxed, recognizing the commander as Háma, the doorward and captain of the King's guard.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," Háma said.

Gandalf gave him a questioning gaze.

"By order of Grima Wormtounge," he continued after a pause.

"Ah," Gandalf said, nodding an okay to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Seriously, _all _of our weapons?" Link asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I am afraid so," Háma replied.

"This might take a while," Link said, beginning to rummage through his pouches.

Aragorn handed over his sword, bow and quiver and Legolas unsheathed his knives and spun them around so the guard could grasp the handles. Gimli looked at his ax, lovingly, before grudgingly handing it over. Boromir unbuckled his broadsword and handed it over, then gave the guards his dagger.

"Where's that horn of yours, Boromir?" Link asked.

"I lost it during the Orc attack when it got cleaved in two," Boromir said. "I think one of the beasts picked it up and threw it in the river."

Legolas and Zelda gave their quivers and bows to the guards and Zelda reached into her boots and pulled out two small throwing knives.

She reached into a hidden pocket on her dress and took out her katana, bags of needles, Duku seeds and whip she used as Sheik, unloading all of it onto the very surprised guard. She then unbuckled the Sword of Hyrule from around her waist and gave it another guard. "Make sure I get this back. Should anything happen to it I will find you," she threatened.

The guard just nodded.

Háma stared as the travelers kept taking weapons out and handing them to his guards. "How many weapons do you have between you?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"Over 9,000," Link casually answered.

The man stared at Link, shocked.

"He's joking," Zelda said.

"Hurry up, Master Link," Gandalf said.

"Let's see… ah! Here we go!" Link said, pulling out all his weapons and unloading them onto a guard, naming them as he found them. "Slingshot, Gale Boomerang, bow, arrows, bomb arrows, Bomb, Water Bomb and Bombling sacks, Megaton Hammer… do Clawshots count as weapons, my Queen?" he asked, holding them out and looking at Zelda.

"Sure, you could skewer someone with them," Zelda replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Dominion Rod?" he asked, holding up a wand-like thing.

"I don't think so."

"Alright then. Let's see, um… Spinner, Whip of Many Thongs, oh yeah! Ball and Chain!" He hefted out the last item with one hand and handed it to the next poor guard who cried out as he was pulled to the ground by its weight.

Link felt behind his back and found he still had the Master Sword equipped. "What in the world is that thing?" he exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction.

Everyone turned and looked, giving Link enough time to switch out the Master Sword for the sword he got from Rusl as a gift before he entered the Hyrule Army.

"I see nothing," Háma replied, turning back around.

"Oh, must've been a trick of the light or something," Link said, waving it off with his hand. "No matter," he continued, taking the metal training sword off his back and handing it to a guard. "That's the last one!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link, but said nothing.

Háma looked at Gandalf. "Your staff," he said, gesturing to it.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked, innocently. He grabbed onto Legolas's outstretched arm and leaned against the Elf, feigning feebleness.

The man pursed his lips together and rolled his eyes, leading the way into the hall.

Gandalf winked at Aragorn who smirked slightly.

The doors opened into a huge, spacious hall. Where the pillars met the ceiling, horse's heads were carved. Tapestries showing epic battle scenes with rearing white horses were on the walls, and a fire with a spit over it burned in the middle of the hall. Around the edges were pillars with simple wooden tables and chairs spread out between them. The commander bowed and stepped aside to let the remaining members of the Fellowship walk past him.

A withered, old man sat on a throne, his body swimming in his ill-fitting huge robes, staring off into the distance. This was King Théoden of Rohan.

Another albino man with stringy black hair and black robes kneeled beside him. This was Saruman's servant, Gríma Wormtongue. He whispered something into the king's ear.

"That guy in black needs to shower," Link commented quietly to Zelda.

"Quiet," Zelda hissed.

The doors closed and they glanced back. Behind the pillars on both sides of the hall, six men stalked them.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf announced as the Fellowship walked by the fire.

Wormtongue whispered into the king's ear again.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the possessed king slowly croaked out, looking at Wormtongue after he said this.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue praised, getting up and walking toward Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear!" he announced to the whole hall. "Láthspell I name him, ill news is an ill guest!" he spat, stopping in front of the wizard.

Gandalf stopped and the rest of the Fellowship did the same. "Be silenced," Gandalf spat, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth."

Wormtongue's eyes widened a little at this remark, and he slowly began to back away.

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf continued, raising his staff. The tip began to glow.

"His staff," Wormtongue whispered. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he exclaimed louder, panicking.

Twelve men rushed at the members of the Fellowship and a fist fight ensued as the men of the group traded blows.

Gandalf looked at Zelda and she drew up beside him. She prepared her multiple mind barriers and waited for Gandalf's signal.

"Théoden, Son of Thengel!" Gandalf cried as Aragorn socked a guy behind him. Link kicked another guy in the stomach and brought his elbow down on guard's head.

The puppet king drew back in his throne, growling.

"Too long have you slept in the shadows," Gandalf continued, raising his hand.

Legolas backhanded a guy that snuck up on him and Gimli kicked a guard in his lower regions, then turned to a cowering Wormtongue on the ground, stepping on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you," he growled, glaring down at the man. By now the fist fight had ended and Link took out the Master Sword from his pouch. "No one gets any closer!" he commanded as the people gathered began to edge forward. They stopped, alarmed.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf cried, closing his eyes. _"Ready your spell, Queen Zelda, should I fail, you must aid me,"_ he thought to the Hylian.

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes, beginning to chant in ancient Hylian. The Triforce on her hand began glowing and pulsing as she called upon the cleansing light of the Goddesses to aid her.

"I release you from this spell," Gandalf continued, closing his eyes and opening his hand.

Nothing happened and Théoden started laughing, evilly, first weaker, than getting louder.

Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," the puppet king spat, smirking menacingly.

"Now Queen Zelda, show him your light!" Gandalf cried as he threw off his grey cloak, revealing white robes underneath that glowed with an internal light.

Théoden cried out, covering his eyes with his hands.

Zelda threw the ball of light in her hand upward and it branched off into multiple rays that combined into one, shooting toward the puppet king.

He cried out once more as the ray of light hit him. Gandalf and Zelda drew closer.

"We will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf shouted, raising his staff, pushing Théoden back down in his throne.

The woman from the balcony ran into the hall and saw the king suffering. Alarmed, she raced toward him, but was stopped by Aragorn.

"Wait," the ranger commanded, softly.

Zelda's beam of light wavered as she concentrated on putting up more mind-blocking barriers. The old ones were breaking and she constantly had to replace them. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she pushed more power into her beam of light.

Link looked at her, concerned.

"Rohan is mine!" the puppet king yelled. He lunged forward.

"HAAAAA!" Gandalf and Zelda cried, pushing all their power into their spells.

Théoden collapsed against his throne as Saruman was forced out of his mind.

Zelda staggered back a bit and Link caught her. He sheathed his sword.

Gandalf was panting a bit from his task and the woman that Aragorn was holding back broke free of his grip and raced forward to support the king as he pitched forward in his throne with a groan.

Before everyone's eyes the king began to age backward, growing from old and feeble, to younger and stronger. He looked around, amazed, and his eyes fell on the women supporting him. "I know your face," he whispered, "Éowyn… Éowyn."

Éowyn smiled through tears of joy and touched her uncle's face.

King Théoden recognized Gandalf and whispered the wizard's name.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf replied.

Théoden stood up, slowly, with Éowyn supporting him, and looked around as Gandalf stepped back, smiling.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the king said, looking at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested.

Háma walked up with a sheathed sword and bowed, holding it out, hilt first, to his king.

Théoden looked at the sword and grasped it after a brief hesitation, drawing it slowly out of its sheath.

Wormtongue whimpered and tried to crawl away, but was held fast by Gimli.

Théoden gazed at the blade, then turned and glared at Wormtongue.

The pale man whimpered and looked up at his king, pleadingly. Guards advanced and grabbed him, hauling him out of the hall and out into the daylight. They chucked him down the steps and left him, winded and bruised as Théoden advanced, threateningly, sword in hand.

The remaining members of the Fellowship followed the party outside. Éowyn, Legolas, Gimli, Link and Zelda were on the balcony where Éowyn was standing before, and Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir were further down the steps.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Link shouted from beside Éowyn. Éowyn joined in.

Zelda, who was in the middle of the two, looked at Éowyn, disapprovingly, and smacked Link on the arm. "Don't encourage them!"

They stopped but still looked on, hoping to see a fight.

"I have only ever _served_ you, my lord!" Wormtongue cried to Théoden.

The people from the village had gathered around in a semicircle at the bottom of the steps, making it look very much like a fighting ring.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden spat, advancing closer to Wormtongue. His hand no longer shook and he held his blade firm.

Wormtongue groveled at the king's feet. "Send me not from your side!" he wailed.

Théoden raised his sword above his head and swung it down, prepared to end the life of the man who had controlled him, but was stopped by Aragorn.

The ranger raced to the king's side and grabbed the sword, stopping it. "No my Lord!" he cried, alarmed. Calmer, he said, "No my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Théoden glared at Aragorn and Aragorn met his gaze. After a brief staring contest, Théoden slowly lowered his sword.

Wormtongue saw his chance to escape and scrambled to his feet. He ran at the crowd, pushing all in his way aside. "Get out of my way!" he shouted.

The people parted and allowed the man to pass, some glaring at him, others wearing confused expressions on their faces.

"Boo!" Link yelled from his spot on the balcony. The crowd began to copy him and soon a cacophony of insults and jeers were heard.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Háma yelled, causing everyone to stop. The villagers instantly became respectful and kneeled on the ground before their king, heads bowed.

Aragorn kneeled as well and the rest of the Fellowship, minus Link and Zelda, followed. The Hylians, after a brief hesitation, kneeled as well.

_"Why should the Queen of Hyrule have to bow down to royalty from Rohan?"_ Link questioned to Zelda, through telepathy.

_"Just do it,"_ was Zelda's brief reply.

Wormtongue had somehow gotten hold of a horse and rode out of Edoras and toward Isengard.

Théoden turned to go back inside the Golden Hall, head down, but paused, looking up. "Where is Théodred?" he asked, "Where is my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, so I put two references in this chapter, see if you can find them! First person to find them <em>both<em> gets bragging rights! Also, I tied up the plot hole involving Faramir's meeting with Frodo and Sam. I leave you to draw your own conclusions as to what happened.**

**Merry: Hey Xelfi, you dropped something. *hands me some papers***

**Me: Oh, my permit! Thanks, Merry!**

**Pippin: Does that mean you can drive us everywhere now?**

**Me: Nope, not yet.**

**Merry: *jacks my keys and runs off* Too bad! *he and Pippin high five and run out the front door***

**Me: Hey, come back! *Runs and grabs Aragorn from the couch***

**Aragorn: Wha-?**

**Me: *dragging him behind me* I need someone who is a legal adult with me in the car. You are 87 and look like you're 30 something, so let's go! *runs out front door***

**Legolas: *sighs* Looks like I'll do the sign off. Read and review readers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings devoted readers, Xelfi4ever here! First off let me apologize for the major lag in between chapters. I have been super busy and have had writer's block for the longest time. When school starts in a few days I probably won't have any free time to update this as I will be even more busy then I am currently. Perhaps on holidays and weekends but I doubt it.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment! I wanted to get this out there before school started so I didn't have my mom betaread this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Staring Contests<strong>

The funeral took place the next day outside Edoras. All the villagers had gathered to bid their prince farewell. A line of soldiers on either side created a walkway, and six bore Prince Théodred between them on a litter.

Behind the procession came King Théoden, in a daze, followed by Gandalf. The rest of Fellowship followed behind in pairs. Aragorn and Legolas went first, holding their sword and bow, respectively, to their chests. Boromir and Gimli came next holding their weapons the same way. The latter had removed his helmet. Link and Zelda brought up the rear, Zelda holding her bow and Link his sword. Their heads were bowed in respect.

At the opening of the tomb stood Éowyn in a black dress. She was fighting back tears and trying to remain strong.

The party reached the tomb and the soldiers gently lowered Théodred in front of the entrance.

Éowyn began singing a hauntingly beautiful song. "Bealocwealm hafath freonce frecan forth onsended." Her voice was cracking and filled with emotion, but it was still beautiful. Other women around her joined in, adding their voices.

King Théoden looked at his niece, brought out of his daze by her voice.

The soldiers moved the litter into the tomb and as the last note of the song was sung, and lingered in the air, they closed the tomb, sealing the deceased prince inside forever.

After the funeral everyone slowly trickled back to the citadel. The members of the Fellowship stayed until everyone else left and then turned to go inside the city as well. All except Gandalf and Théoden.

"So, why was this such a big deal again?" Link asked as they passed through the gates.

"Prince Théodred was the only son of King Théoden, the next in line for the throne," Aragorn explained. "Now the line will die out with no heir," he finished, gravely.

"Is there no one else who would be able to take Prince Théodred's place?" Boromir questioned.

Aragorn shook his head. "None come to mind."

"What about the man we met on the way here, Éomer?" Zelda suggested. "He said something about being related to King Théoden."

"If the conditions were right, I suppose so," Aragorn said, thoughtfully.

They made their way to the hall on top of the hill and entered through the tall doors. Éowyn was already inside, helping the cooks bring out meats, cheeses and breads for the midday meal.

"My Lords," she greeted, curtsying, "and your Majesty," she added, looking at Zelda. "Please feel free to sit anywhere you like." She was taking Prince Theodred's funeral surprisingly well.

"Please, call me Lady Zelda," the Hylian replied, with a smile.

Éowyn bowed her head. "Very well, Lady Zelda. I will have the servants fetch you a chair so you may sit by my uncle, the King."

Zelda shook her head. "It's alright, I would like to sit with my companions."

"Of course, my Lady," Éowyn said, bowing and walking back toward the kitchen.

The group pushed two tables together to make a space large enough for them to all gather around. They were closer to the dais where the king sat.

Gimli immediately began devouring the food as soon as it was served. "This is very good!" he commented, through a mouthful of food.

Link joined in. "Hey! Your right!" he exclaimed, holding a piece of bread in one hand and cheese in the other.

The rest of the group only nibbled bits and pieces of the meats, breads and cheeses, each lost in their own thoughts.

Aragorn lit his pipe once he was done and Legolas was content to lean against a pillar. Gimli and Link were still stuffing their faces and Boromir was sharpening his sword.

Zelda took out her harp and began strumming distractedly, weaving notes into the beginnings of a song without even thinking.

The calming atmosphere was broken when King Théoden burst through the doors, followed by Gandalf. The wizard held a young boy in his arms, who looked like he had fainted, and had an even younger girl grasping onto his cloak.

Everyone in the hall bowed as the king passed them.

Éowyn came out of the kitchens and saw the two children with Gandalf. She immediately took the young boy from him and set both the boy and girl down at a table. She had a servant fetch two steaming bowls of stew for them both, which they dug into with relish.

King Théoden went to sit on his throne and Gandalf sat next to him. The two conversed quietly as everyone in the hall settled down.

As soon in as this happened, after some prompting from Éowyn, the children took turns narrating their story to the woman who in turn, told all who gathered.

Zelda remembered her vision when she saw villages burning. She wondered if these children were from one of the villages she saw, but decided not to say anything.

"They had no warning," Éowyn finished, gravely, looking at her uncle. "They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen move through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree!" she exclaimed.

"Where's mama?" the girl asked, frightened.

Éowyn hushed her and comforted her and Zelda's heart went out to the child. She decided to take both children under her wing when this was over.

Théoden put his head in his hand, saddened.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf explained, gesturing to the little children.

Théoden stared into the distance.

"All the more potent as he is driven by his fear of Sauron," Gandalf continued.

Silence.

"Ride out and meet him head on," Gandalf said, putting a hand on the arm of Théoden's throne. "Draw him away from your women and children."

Théoden looked at Gandalf's hand, warily.

"You _must_ fight!" Gandalf said, forcefully.

Aragorn took his pipe out of his mouth and spoke up. "You have 2,000 good men riding North as we speak," he pointed out. "Éomer is loyal to you; his men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden got up from his throne and advanced toward Aragorn. "They would be 100 leagues from here by now," he fired back. More silence as Théoden looked around at the hall. "Éomer cannot help us," he whispered, gravely.

Zelda stood from her chair, folding her hands across her stomach, head held high. She truly looked like the Queen of Hyrule in all its glory. "The Army of Hyrule arrives at Harlond as we speak, 3,600 men strong. They are loyal to me, and therefore, to you."

"Oh goddess, she's in Queen mode," Link whispered, slightly panicked.

Boromir stopped sharpening his sword and looked on, amazed. "Is that a bad thing?" he whispered.

"Maybe," Link whispered back.

Théoden looked at her. "And what would a maiden like yourself know of war?" he asked, advancing toward her.

Zelda's posture did not change, even as the king stopped mere inches from her. She met his irritated gaze with calm, sereneness. "I know much about war. As a Queen of Hyrule, it is my duty to know how to lead troops into battle and fight beside them when necessary."

Théoden glared at her and she calmly gazed back. After a brief staring contest, Théoden looked away. "Your army will not arrive in time, Queen Zelda, it is too far of a distance," he said, walking back to the middle of the hall.

Link looked like he was about to say something but Zelda gave him a glare that warned him against it. She sat back down in her chair, choosing to not take the subject further. She had seen in Théoden's eyes a flash of respect, however grudgingly or brief.

Gandalf got up and walked toward Théoden, but was stopped by the king's next words. "I know what it is you want of me," Theoden said, turning to Gandalf. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war!" he finished.

Aragorn took his pipe out of his mouth once more. "Open war is upon you," he said, letting slight irritation show in his features and voice, "whether you would risk it or not." His statement earned him a glare from Éowyn across the hall.

Théoden turned toward Aragorn, slight anger present on his features. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was _King_ of Rohan," he spat, putting an emphasis on the word "king".

Aragorn's mouth was a fine line of irritation as the two men glared at each other. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a sword.

Gimli polished off his ale and burped in the silence, wiping his mouth.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Théoden looked at the ground, then up at Gandalf. "We will make for Helms Deep," he announced, signaling that the meeting was adjourned.

Háma bowed and went to deliver the news to the people.

Gandlaf said nothing, instead beckoning the remaining members of the Fellowship to follow him as he walked. He turned to Boromir. "Eomer looks up to you," he said. "I would like you to ride with me when I go to fetch him. I believe that he will need convincing from someone other than myself to return."

Boromir looked at Gandalf, surprised. "Of course, Gandalf," he said, bowing his head.

They walked out of the hall and down the path leading to the stables. Legolas had his quiver, bow and knives in his hands and the rest had their weapons buckled on. The people packing up supplies stared at them as they walked past.

"Helms Deep!" Gimli exclaimed, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!"

They made it to the stables. "Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as they walked through the doors. Horses were on either side, neighing and stomping.

"He is only doing what he thinks best for his people," Aragorn answered. "Helms Deep has saved them in the past." He glanced at Gandalf.

"That guy has a serious pessimistic problem," Link commented, following Zelda over to where their horse, Windspeed, waited a few stalls down.

Legolas went over to Arod, who was housed across the way from Windspeed and Gimli followed. Aragorn followed Gandalf to Shadowfax's pen at the very end of the stables and Boromir saddled his horse that the king had let him borrow in the pen next to Gandalf's.

Zelda passed the saddle to Link and looked over to where Gandalf and Aragorn were having what looked like a serious discussion.

Legolas walked up to her. "I wanted to say, Lady Zelda, that the way you stood up to King Théoden today was quite the sight," he complimented.

Zelda smiled. "Well, I've had practice, seeing as I have to deal with stubborn councilmen all the time."

"You share your rule with others then?" Legolas asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Both the council and myself have to agree on something before it becomes legal. That way, we prevent tyranny. A system of checks and balances," she explained.

Legolas nodded. "I see." He walked off to help Gimli with Arod's saddle.

Aragorn opened the gate to Shadowfax's pen as Gandalf mounted and Boromir mounted his horse as well.

Gandalf looked at Boromir, then at Aragorn. "Look for my coming, at first light of the fifth day," he announced. "At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn nodded. "Go," he said, simply.

Gandalf took a breath. "Make haste Boromir!" he ordered, "Follow close!" He took off and Legolas had to jump out of the way for fear of being run over.

Boromir quickly followed, keeping pace with the wizard. The rest of the Fellowship watched in silence as the two galloped over a rise and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that's the chapter! Part of what had me stuck for so long was what the heck to do with Boromir because I didn't feel like writing him in anymore. So I made him go with Gandalf to get him out of the way for a couple of chapters!<strong>

**Boromir: Hey!**

**Me: Shut it, Boromir. No one liked you anyway.**

**Link: I agree with Xelfi!**

**Me: *sighs* Anyway, like I said before, I will be majorly busy when school starts and won't have as much time to update this fic. I will not abandon it though! If you are absolutely _dying_ to know what's keeping me from updating you can PM me and I will try an answer ASAP.**

**Read and Review!**

**~Xelfi4ever**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello fellow readers! Xelfi4ever here with a new chapter update! The school year's finally over, and I actually have some time to myself! This chapter is extra long just for you guys! Consider it an apology for my hiatus for more than a year. ^.^"**

**Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorites and/or followed it, and for all your lovely reviews!**

**Now, enough of my rambling...on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or LOTR. And there are major feels coming up. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Warg Battle!<strong>

Legolas, Gimli, Link and Zelda were packing supplies into saddle bags for the journey to Helm's Deep. Aragorn had said he had to do a few things and he would meet up with them later.

Zelda packed the last water skin into her saddle bag and secured it on Windspeed. "I'm going to see if there is anything more I can help with," she said, picking up her bow and quiver from where it was leaning against the stable door. The sword of Hylia was still around her waist, however.

Link jumped up. "I'll go with you."

Zelda shook her head. "You help Legolas and Gimli," she said, "I'll be fine," she reassured.

"Sure thing, my Queen," he said, guessing through their mind link that she wanted to be alone.

Zelda walked off and made her way through the village, looking around for the children she saw earlier. Her heart went out to the people she saw. They were leaving their homes and didn't know if they were coming back. She gave reassuring smiles to all that looked at her as she walked past.

Rounding another turn in the path she saw the two young children from before being cared for by an elderly woman. Smiling she turned to go back to the stable, satisfied that they were being well looked after, but was stopped by a small hand tugging at her dress. She looked down and saw the young girl from earlier staring up at her. "Hello there. Freya, was it not?" she said, kindly, kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl.

The girl just nodded. "A-Are you an Elf?" she asked, quietly.

Zelda smiled. "No I'm a Hylian, different from an Elf but with similar features."

Freya smiled, widely at this. "What is your name Miss?" she asked.

"I am Zelda," the queen replied.

"That's a pretty name," the girl complimented.

Zelda smiled. "Thank you."

Freya ran off back to her brother and Zelda made eye contact with the elderly woman, who smiled back at her. Zelda returned the smile with one of her own and nodded her head before turning around once more, heading toward the stables.

As she reached the stables Aragorn came out, leading a new horse by the reins and Legolas and Gimli followed, the taller leading Arod by the reins. Link led Windspeed out behind them.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What's your new companion's name?" she asked Aragorn.

"His name is Brego," Aragorn replied, stroking the horse's neck.

"Yeah you missed it; Aragorn totally tamed it just now!" Link interjected. "It was awesome!"

Aragorn shook his head. "Really, Master Link, there is no need to exaggerate," he said. "I merely calmed him down."

Zelda smiled. "Even so, it must have been quite the accomplishment." She walked over and stroked the horse's neck.

"It was indeed, however, he has seen too much of war, which is why I am turning him free," Aragorn stated, releasing the reins and slapping Brego's rump to set him galloping across the plains.

"Aw man, I liked him," Link pouted as Brego galloped off.

"Perhaps you will see him again," Legolas said.

"Move out!" Hama commanded, his voice carrying throughout those gathered.

The people began trickling out of the city and Aragorn mounted another horse and kicked it into a walk, side by side Theoden.

Link and Zelda mounted Windspeed and Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod. The four hurried to catch up with Aragorn.

* * *

><p>They walked without break or pause until Theoden mercifully called for a halt.<p>

Zelda dismounted Windspeed, gracefully and gratefully, stretching her legs and looking around at the other people. Some had fires going with pots cooking food and others were eating dry rations. She sat down on a nearby rock.

Link came up to her and handed her a bottle filled with orange liquid. "Here, I packed some pumpkin soup for us," he said.

Zelda nodded her thanks and took the offered bottle. "It's still warm," she commented, surprised.

Link smirked. "Well Navi has to be useful for something, right? Might as well be used as a heat source." He sat down beside her.

"Hey! I heard that!" came a muffled reply from one of Link's pouches. However, Link had made sure to tie it down securely after he had gotten the soup so as Navi could not escape.

Zelda laughed and popped the top off the bottle, drinking some of the contents inside and recapping it. It was quite windy out on the open plains and the welcoming warmth spread throughout her body.

"Excuse me, my Lady, and Lord?" a voice asked.

Zelda looked up to see the golden haired woman from before standing in front of them with a pot of steaming stew in her hands.

"Hello, Eowyn, was it? Niece of King Theoden?" Zelda asked.

The woman looked slightly surprised as to how Zelda knew her name, but said nothing, the surprise replaced with a smile. "I was wondering if you would care for some soup? It's not much, but it's hot."

"We've already had-" Link started, before being cut off by a sharp jab to his side by Zelda's elbow.

"Of course, we would love some right, Link?" she asked, sweetly but threateningly at the same time

"Yeah of course, I'd love some!" Link replied, rubbing his head with a grin.

Eowyn saw the exchange between the two but said nothing. She smiled and dipped two bowls into the pot, handing one to Zelda and one to Link with a spoon. "I hope it is to my Lady's and Lord's liking?" she asked.

Zelda smiled. "Please, call me Lady Zelda," she said.

"And you can call me Master Link, I'm not a Lord by a long shot," Link said as well, taking a huge gulp of the soup, and nearly choking at the taste.

Zelda took a smaller sip of the soup and her eyes grew wide with shock at the terrible taste. She hid her discomfort, however, royal training kicking in.

"This tastes like Bulbin sh-" Link was cut off by Zelda stamping the heel of her boot down, hard, on his foot. He whimpered in pain.

"Shiitake mushrooms," she quickly improvised, looking at Eowyn with a smile.

"Bulbin Shiitake mushrooms?" Eowyn repeated, confused.

"Yes, they are a delicacy where we come from," Zelda continued.

Link was still in a lot of pain and was currently biting his tongue to keep from crying out because of his still throbbing foot.

Eowyn smiled, taking it as compliment. "Is there anything that can be improved upon?" she asked, looking at Zelda. "I would like to know for future reference. I want to bring this to Lord Aragorn."

"Well, it certainly has an... interesting taste. However, I believe that I know of a way to make it taste even better," Zelda replied, diplomatically.

"Really?" Eowyn said, eyes shining with joy.

Zelda nodded. "Remind me to show you it once we get to Helm's Deep."

"Thank you my La- I mean, Lady Zelda," Eowyn corrected herself with a smile and a bow of her head. She walked off.

"Well, I feel bad for her next victim," Link finally commented, once the pain in his foot had subsided to bearable levels.

Zelda just sighed and poured the soup on the ground. "You need to learn more manners, Link," she chided, drinking some of her pumpkin soup to wash the taste out of her mouth.

Link just shrugged and poured his own soup on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next dawn found them marching across the plains once more. Zelda was leading Windspeed by the reins a few paces behind Aragorn, and Link was up at the front of the group with Legolas on guard duty.<p>

Zelda was chatting with Gimli when two riders rode past them and broke ranks, one of them who Zelda recognized as the guard of the golden hall of Meduseld from earlier. "What are they doing?" Gimli asked.

"Probably scouting ahead for dangers," Zelda replied, looking down at the Dwarf.

"I suppose that makes sense," Gimli mumbled.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Link were perched on a hill, scanning the surrounding countryside. Legolas's eyes were narrowed in concentration, and Link had taken out his Hawkeye, scanning the surrounding area.

He then spotted a Warg riding goblin on the top of the cliff. Before Link or Legolas could cry out a warning, the Warg charged down the cliff face and knocked Hama off his horse.

Quicker than the eye could see, Legolas strung an arrow into his bow and jumped off the rise. "Come, Master Link!" he cried.

Link whipped out his Master Sword and followed after Legolas.

Zelda's ears picked up the clash of metal over the rise of the hill, and Aragorn ran past her to stand on the rise. He then raced back down toward them, and Zelda knew something was terribly wrong.

"Wargs!" Aragorn yelled, "We're under attack!"

Zelda's eyes widened in alarm. She had seen visions of Wargs that Lady Galadriel had given her. Terrible wolf like creatures, with goblins on their backs.

The whole caravan panicked. Women were screaming and hugging their children, and Zelda nearly got run over as chaos ensured. She vaguely heard King Theoden's cry calling all riders to the front of the column, and she mounted Windspeed, taking out her sword.

Link and Legolas had slain the Warg from earlier, and now looked on in horror as an entire pack crested the top of a hill.

Link and took out his bow, stringing an arrow on it. "Fancy a game of archery?" he asked, glancing over at Legolas.

Legolas just smirked. "Count your kills," and with that let loose an arrow.

Theoden just glared at Zelda as she rode past him. "A woman's place is not on the field of battle," he reminded.

Zelda reined Windspeed in and came to a stop beside Theoden. "With all due respect, King Theoden, I have led my troops into battle more times than you can count," she stated.

Theoden was about to say something, when he was cut off by the screams of his people. He whipped around to see Eowyn looking up at him. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste!" he commanded.

"I can fight!" the woman protested. "Why does Lady Zelda not join the rest of the women and children?"

"Because she-" but he was cut off by the Hylian Queen.

"Because it takes a different kind of strength to lead the people as a ruler, and to lead the people into battle," she answered, over the panicked screams. "You have to use that strength, that woman's intuition, to lead your people to safety; there are more ways to save lives than in battle." With that she nodded to the pair and rode off.

"You must do this, for me," Theoden almost pleaded, looking at his niece.

Eowyn didn't say anything, just nodded her head and joined the flow of escaping women and children.

"Follow me!" Theoden commanded, raising his sword.

"Make for the lower grounds! Stay together!" she cried.

Zelda rode up beside Aragorn, and Eowyn turned to face them, locking eyes with Aragorn, then glancing at Zelda.

Aragorn just nodded his head and Zelda gave a sympathetic smile. They then rode off, side by side, into the fray.

Legolas and Link sniped as many of the Wargs as they could from a distance, and turned as the company of riders descended upon them.

"Link!" Zelda cried, as she approached him. She let the reins go and slid back on the saddle.

Link looked up to see Zelda and Windspeed barreling down on him, and he jumped up onto the saddle as they rode past, taking the reins and landing in front of Zelda. He looked over just in time to see Legolas swing up onto Arod... from the opposite side the horse?! "Show off!" he yelled.

Legolas just grinned at the pair and loaded his bow.

Link twisted in the saddle to face Zelda. "Just like old times!" he instructed, with a smirk.

Zelda nodded and loaded an arrow into her bow. With the ease of many practices, legs hugging the saddle to prevent her from falling, she stood up and prepared to fire.

The company of riders crested a rise and the two armies, Light and Shadow, ran at each other. Theoden gave a great battle cry which was taken up by the others surrounding him, and the armies clashed.

Zelda began to snipe from the saddle, using her blade when necessary for close kills. Link was controlling Windspeed with one hand, Master Sword in the other. They continued slashing and firing until Zelda saw Theoden fighting two Wargs at once. One was sneaking up behind him as he was occupied with the other. "Link!" she commanded, pointing to Theoden with her bow.

"Got it!" Link replied, turning Windspeed toward the king.

As soon as they got in range, right as the Warg jumped and Theoden slayed the first Warg, Zelda let loose an arrow. The second Warg howled and fell to the side of Theoden, an arrow embedded in its' eye.

Theoden whipped sharply around to see the dead Warg beside him, and looked to see Link and Zelda riding by him. He locked eyes with Zelda and gave her a nod of thanks.

Zelda gave a nod back, and she and Link galloped off.

Legolas rode past them and sniped a Warg that was almost upon Gimli. The Dwarf's angry protests could be heard across the battlefield. Legolas then looked over at Link. "15!" he stated, twisting around and sniping another. "16!"

"16!" Zelda called back. She summoned Din's Fire and burned a stray Warg to a crisp. "17!" she challenged.

Legolas grinned and rode off to another part of the battle. He would not lose.

Unfortunately, the Hylians' luck ran out, as Windspeed suddenly gave a frightened neigh and stumbled, falling down and throwing Link and Zelda off of her, an arrow in her front leg.

Zelda grunted as she hit the ground, and turned to see Link already up, sword out. "Need some help, Princess?" he asked, offering his hand.

Zelda took the offered hand and stood up, whipping out her own sword to impale a goblin as it came at her.

Aragorn had seen Link and Zelda get thrown and rushed over, slicing everything in his path. "Are you both alright?" he asked, concerned.

"We're fine," Zelda answered.

"Warg!" Link yelled, pointing with his sword.

The group looked to see a Warg barreling down on them, fast. They had no time to react and kill it; all they could do was jump out of the way.

Aragorn jumped to the side, and then vaulted up onto the Warg, beginning to wrestle with the rider. After much struggle he finally managed to throw the Goblin off the Warg, however the force knocked him off balance and he fell, wrist getting caught in a strap on the saddle. He desperately tried to free himself as he was dragged toward the cliff.

Link saw this and sprinted after the Warg, overtaking it after a few feet and putting on his Iron Boots, standing in front of it as if to stop a charging Ordon Goat. He barely had time to ready himself before the Warg crashed into him, pushing him dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, where he teetered, slowly being pushed back.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was desperately trying to get his wrist unstuck. He knew he did not have much time left.

"Link!" Zelda cried, starting to run toward the three.

"No Princess, stay away, it's too dangerous!" Link shouted, desperately trying to keep his balance. One of his feet slipped over the edge and he gave a cry of shock as the weight of the boot pulled him off the cliff.

Unfortunately, Aragorn got his wrist unstuck a fraction too late and cried out as he got pulled over the cliff as well.

"LINK!" Zelda cried, distraught, as all three tumbled off the cliff. She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Link, one claw shot attached to some vines on the cliff, the other holding Aragorn's hand, dangling over the sharp rocks and roaring river. "Oh thank the Goddess!" she praised, relieved.

"Look out!" someone called to Zelda.

Zelda's attention was ripped away from the human chain as she spun just in time to block an attack from a Goblin's sword.

Link looked up at the clawshot, then down at the roaring water and sharp rocks. "Hold on!" he shouted down at Aragorn.

"I am!" Aragorn shouted up, "But I do not think this will hold our weight!"

True to Aragorn's words, the claw embedded in the vines slowly came free underneath the weight of Link, his Iron Boots, and Aragorn. "Son of a Bul-" Link's swear was cut off as the claw came free completely and they plummeted down toward the water and rocks. "HHHAAYYYYAA!"

Zelda impaled the Orc through his chest just as Link screamed. "Link!?" she yelled. The battle had died down and the remaining soldiers were searching for wounded men and finishing off Orcs that were close to death. She rushed to the cliff and looked down, hoping to see some sign of a green hat. What she saw was nothing, just the churning river and sharp rocks.

"Aragorn?" a voice called. Legolas ran up beside her, with Gimli right behind. "Where is Aragorn, did you see him during the battle?" Legolas asked, concern visible in his features.

Zelda just nodded her head and pointed, shakily, to the edge of the cliff. She did not trust herself to speak. It could not be. Link could not be gone! She desperately tried to find Link's Triforce, reaching out with her mind, but to no avail.

Legolas followed the skid marks with his eyes, confirming that Aragorn had indeed fallen off the cliff, and his heart sank. He looked around and spotted the Goblin that Aragorn had thrown off the Warg, and began to walk over to it.

"Tell me what happened and I may ease your passing," Gimli was growling as Legolas and Zelda came up.

The Goblin coughed and grinned up at them. "He's…dead," it wheezed, "took a little tumble off the cliff."

Theoden had come up behind Legolas and was listening to the conversation. As soon as the Goblin stated this he walked over to the cliff to check it out himself.

Legolas knelt down and grabbed the Goblin, shaking it. "You lie!" he spat.

The Goblin laughed, with turned into a gurgle as it choked on its own blood, then lay still.

Legolas looked at the ground, sorrow and disbelief clear in his features. He locked eyes with Zelda, who was holding back tears. He then realized something shining in the Goblin's hands and took it out, revealing the Evenstar pendent that Aragorn wore around his neck. He clenched his fist around it and looked toward the cliff, then got up and walked to the cliff face once more, standing beside Theoden.

Gimli and Zelda followed, the Dwarf trying to comfort the Queen as best he could with a squeeze of her hand. Zelda looked down at Gimli and gave a sad smile.

"There's no way that anyone could have survived that fall," Zelda whispered, drawing up beside the two men. "…not even Link…" she trailed off, choking back a sob.

The four were silent once more before Theoden broke it. "Get the wounded on horses," he commanded. "The wolves of Isengard will return," he warned. "Leave the dead."

At the king's last statement Legolas turned and glared at him, a look of hurt and betrayal on his face. Zelda and Gimli looked at him as well, the latter scowling angrily, the former silent and broken.

Theoden just placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and walked away.

As soon as the king walked away Zelda fell to her knees and sobbed, letting all of her sadness show, not caring now if anyone saw. She had a right to cry! She had lost her protector, her dearest friend, who she loved with all her heart.

Legolas knelt down beside her and hugged her in a brotherly embrace, and she cried into his tunic. Gimli knelt down as well and together they mourned the loss of their closest friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Told you there would be feels. *evil grin*<strong>

**BlazeLink257: You know what else there's going to be? A prequel!**

**Me: Who are you and how did you get into my house?!**

**BlazeLink: It's me, your brother! I got an account!**

**Me: Oh.**

**Eowyn: When did this happen?**

**BlazeLink: *shrugs* A while ago.**

**Me: And you never told me?!**

**BlazeLink: I never do anything with it.**

**Eomer: And what's this talk about a prequel?**

**BlazeLink: *turns to readers* I'm planning on writing a prequel that explains the Link and Zelda of this fic's backstory.**

**Theoden: Sounds interesting.**

**Me: Hear that everyone? If you want my bro to write a prequel to this fic please let him know in the reviews. I've read some of his writing and it's very good!**

**BlazeLink: Not to mention I write the only funny parts in your fics.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Theoden: Please read and review.**

**Legolas: *from other room* Yeah tell us how much of a jerk Theoden is! *proceeds to notch arrow...***


	20. Chapter 20

**Greetings fellow readers! Xelfi4ever here with possibly my fastest chapter update ever! I promised some of you the next chapter tonight so here it is! Thanks for all your awesome reviews as well. I reply to every single one I get even if it's just a thank you.**

**Now enough with my rambling...on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Psyche!<strong>

The Company moved swifter after that, as all the woman, elderly, and children had went on ahead. Well, all the women except Zelda that is. She had healed the arrow wound in Windspeed's leg with her Triforce and now rode side by side Legolas and Gimli, face grave and staring off into the distance. Windspeed knew where to go.

However, as they crested a rise and their destination came into view, Zelda could not help but stare in awe at the site that lay before her, sadness temporarily forgotten. A huge fortress, across a dried up lakebed, carved and built directly into the mountainside, with tall walls and a narrow causeway leading to the only entrance. Zelda guessed that it delved further into the mountain as well.

"Helm's Deep," Theoden announced as he came up beside her. He spurred his horse onward and the rest of the Company followed.

They rode up the narrow causeway two by two, Legolas, Gimli, and Zelda riding up side by side. "Make way for the King, make way for Theoden, make way for the King!" a voice shouted as the Company rode in. They clattered into the crowded courtyard and up the winding ramps, finally stopping at the entrance to the fortress.

Theoden was the first to dismount, followed by Legolas and Gimli, then Zelda.

Eowyn had found her way through the crowd and was standing in the front to greet them. "So few, so few of you have returned," she whispered, shocked.

Theoden was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Our people are safe," he reassured, helping a wounded warrior off his horse. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Zelda stood tall amongst the stares she was getting. They no doubt thought she was an Elf. Let them think that, she did not have energy enough to correct them.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

Zelda turned around to see Legolas looking at her, concerned. She shook her head and drew in a shaky breath. "No," she answered. "I do not think I will be the same again." She laughed, weakly, at this, trying and failing to find humor in this bleak situation.

Legolas gave her a sad smile, patted her shoulder, then walked off to help get the wounded off their horses.

She spied Gimli and Eowyn talking, and by the look on Eowyn's face Gimli had just told her of Aragorn's fate. The woman looked so confused, so heartbroken, and Zelda's heart went out to her.

She locked eyes with Eowyn. _"Link fell with Aragorn as well,"_ she transmitted, telepathically to the other.

Eowyn's eyes widened but she said nothing more. In that moment the two formed a strong connection. Two women who had both lost someone they loved.

"Forgive me, my lady?" a voice asked.

Zelda turned to see a soldier. "Yes?"

"King Theoden requests your presence in the healing halls," the man informed.

Zelda just nodded her head and followed after the man.

* * *

><p>Darkness, falling through darkness, then suddenly, a light. Rushing water was the first thing Link heard. The second thing was the unmistakable sound of a fairy twinkle, followed by a little voice. "Tee hee, just once~" Link groaned and opened his eyes, shielding them with his hand to prevent the sudden light from being too bright. "What the Goddess?" he asked, sitting up. His eyes quickly adjusted to his surroundings and he found himself on the bank of a river.<p>

He then looked down the river to see another figure lying motionless on the bank. "Aragorn?" he realized, shocked. "Hey, Aragorn!" He scrambled up and made his way over to the fallen man, kneeling down once he got close enough. He could now see the faint rise and fall of the man's chest, and sighed in relief.

Link reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a Red Potion, his last one. He popped the top off and cradled Aragorn's head, tipping the liquid into the other's mouth and covering his nose so he was forced to swallow.

Aragorn awoke with a gasp, coughing and sputtering as the liquid entered his body. He sat up and swallowed the rest of the liquid that was in his mouth on reflex. His eyes focused on a blond framed face and they widened in shock. "Master Link?" he asked, confused.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Lord Aragorn," Link greeted, standing up and offering his hand.

Aragorn grasped the offered hand and pulled himself up, swaying slightly until he caught his balance. "We survived," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Link replied. "I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that Warg acting like a pillow to cushion our fall."

Aragorn let out a laugh at this, then grew serious. "What concoction did you pour into my mouth to heal me?" he asked.

"Red Potion," Link replied, taking out the empty bottle. "Unfortunately that was my last one."

Aragorn looked to his shoulder to see that the gash had healed up nicely, much to his surprise. Another effect of this potion? "Tis a shame, I would have liked to take a look at it."

Link shrugged, but his next statement was cut off by a welcoming whinny. The pair turned to see the horse that Aragorn had tamed earlier trotting up to them.

"Brego," Aragorn greeted, rubbing the horse's nose and chuckling as the animal nudged him gently.

"Hey boy," Link greeted, reaching out his hand to let the horse sniff it before lightly stroking it's neck.

Brego snorted and knelt down, swinging his head toward his back.

"I believe he wants us to mount him," Aragorn translated, walking up to the horse and getting on it.

Link followed Aragorn's lead and Brego stood up and snorted once more. The horse then took off at a fast gallop, leaving the riverbank behind.

"Where is he going?" Link asked, nearly shouting at the man in front of him.

"I know not," Aragorn called back. "But I trust him to lead us wherever we need to go."

Link just nodded and focused on trying to pinpoint Zelda's Triforce. "Come on princess, you gotta be out there somewhere," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Zelda had finished healing the last of the wounded men and now stood on top of the wall of Helm's Deep, shrouded in her black cloak, hood up to cover her tearstained face. Nights were cold here.<p>

She almost didn't hear the lightest of footsteps approaching her. "Black is not a color that suits you, Lady Zelda," came Legolas's voice.

Zelda turned her head, slightly, so that most of her face was still covered with the hood. "Prince Legolas," she greeted.

"Please, just Legolas will do," the Elf replied.

"Very well then, Legolas," Zelda said. "What brings you here on so cold a night?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Lady Zelda," Legolas replyed. "However I believe our answers would be the same. To think upon the ones we lost yesterday."

Zelda just nodded her head. "I see," was all she said. "Do you think there is any hope that they will come back? That our suspicions would be proven wrong?" she asked, gazing out over the quiet plains.

Legolas thought about this for a moment. "Aye, I believe it with all my heart. Aragorn's elvish name, Estal, means hope, he would not be defeated that easily. And from what I have seen of Master Link, he would be exactly the same."

Zelda turned around to face Legolas fully. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, hope rekindled in her eyes.

Legolas nodded. "Every word," he promised.

Zelda gave a now hopeful smile to the Elf, who smiled back at her. Together the two stood there, keeping their watchful peace, until the first rays of a new dawn began to shine over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Aragorn and Link rode for three days, barely taking any time to rest. Brego had stamina abundant, and they made quick time across the plains. Aragorn realized that they were heading toward Helm's Deep, and told Link about it during one of their brief rests.<p>

Link's eyes lit up. That was where Zelda had gone with Theoden! They were going to see each other once more!

As they crested a rise on the fourth day, Aragorn reined Brego in suddenly, and stared in shock at a black river of enemies moving slowly across the plains.

"Cast your gaze upon that Master Link," he directed, pointing to the black mass. "What marking appears on their armor?"

Link popped his head out from around Aragorn's broad upper body and he whipped out his Hawkeye, focusing in on the troops. "It looks like a White Hand," he commented. "Take a look yourself." He handed the Hawkeye to Aragorn who took it and focused it upon the black mass. "Aye, it is a white hand. The White Hand of Saruman," he confirmed.

"The guy we mistook Gandalf for?" Link asked.

Aragorn nodded. "We must make haste," he stayed, gravelly. With that he kicked Brego into a gallop.

* * *

><p>Zelda moved through the fortress, brushing past people and supplies alike. The conversation with Legolas last night did wonders for her, and she walked straighter than she had the previous days.<p>

It was while she was walking that she heard a small voice call out through the crowd. "Mommy, there she is, there's the pretty lady that helped us!"

She turned to see Freya run up to her, her brother leading a woman whom Zelda assumed was their mother.

"Hello pretty Hylian lady!" Freya greeted.

"Hello again, Freya," Zelda replied, surprised that the other had remembered her race.

"Pardon me, my lady, but are you the one who looked after my babies?" the woman asked.

Zelda smiled, softly. "For a short while, yes, but it was only fleeting," she answered.

"Then thank you so much for helping to bring them back to me safely, my lady," the woman replied, tears of gratitude welling up in her eyes. "I am afraid I have nothing of thanks to give you," she apologized.

Zelda smiled, warmly, at this. "No gift is needed, the sight of the three of you safely together once more is enough of a reward for me," she replied, sincerely.

The woman smiled and bowed her head. "Good day, my lady, and thank you once more."

Zelda nodded her head. "Good day, and you are most welcome," she replied.

"Come along dears, it's time for lunch," the woman announced, herding the two children in front of her.

"Bye pretty lady!" Freya called out before they were swallowed up by the crowd.

Zelda smiled and continued walking, warmth spreading throughout her body at this meeting.

* * *

><p>Two more days of hard riding finally brought Aragorn and Link to their destination. They crested a hill and gazed across the dried up lakebed at Helm's Deep.<p>

"Woah," Link whispered, as he saw the carved out mountain fortress.

Aragorn raised an amused eyebrow. "Have you never seen a sight like this, Master Link?" he asked, turning slightly in the saddle.

Link just shook his head, then, he grinned. He could feel another Triforce, Zelda's, and the symbol on his hand began to glow, faintly. "Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed.

Aragorn spurred Brego into a gallop, needing no more explanation.

* * *

><p>Zelda was walking the path along the wall from the Healing Halls when she heard gruff protests coming her way.<p>

"Let me through, let me through!" a voice growled, gruffly, and the people parted quickly to allow a red faced Gimli through.

"Gimli, what is-" Zelda was cut off by the Dwarf.

"You might want to see this, my Lady. There's two people approaching on a brown horse," Gimli informed.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Show me," she stated, simply, daring a hope that it was Link and Aragorn. She ran after Gimli and as she looked at the back of her hand she was overjoyed to see that the Triforce symbol was glowing, faintly.

She and Gimli reached the wall, Zelda's Triforce glowing stronger. The triangle representing courage gleamed brightly. Legolas and Eowyn were already standing there.

Legolas turned and grinned at the pair. "It's them," he revealed, happily.

Zelda looked out over the wall. Even from this distance she could see the tell tale green hat. "Link..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Link and Aragorn clattered up the narrow bridge and the doors opened without protest. Not even pausing to stop they galloped up the winding path to the entrance leading to the main hall.<p>

Aragorn reigned in Brego and dismounted, Link following suit, much to the shock of those gathered.

"Where is he? Where is he?! Get out of the way, I'll kill him!" Gimli shouted, shoving his way through the crowd. As soon as he laid eyes on Aragorn he smiled. "You are the luckiest, canniest, and most reckless man I ever knew," he began, then hugged Aragon around the waist. "Bless you laddie!"

Zelda followed quickly behind Gimli, and as soon as she saw Link, she smiled in relief. "Link!" she cried, tears of joy in her eyes, and she ran toward him.

Link turned around. "Zelda!" he exclaimed, and grunted in surprise as Zelda nearly leapt into his arms, wrapping her's around his neck and kissing him full out on the lips.

Link immediately wrapped his arms around Zelda and hugged her back, still shocked by the kiss as she pulled away from him. "Um-uh..." he stuttered, blushing slightly, amongst the chorus of 'awws' from the gathered crowd.

Zelda blushed right to the tips of her pointed ears, embarrassed to no end, as she realized what she had done, caught up in the heat of the moment. She moved her arms instead to press her hands lightly on his chest. "Never do that to me again, that's an order from your Queen!" she demanded, through choked back tears of relief.

Link hugged her closer and rested his head on hers. "I promise," he whispered.

Aragorn and Gimli looked on at the touching scene, and once it was over Aragorn turned to Gimli. "Where is the king?" he asked, turning serious once more.

Gimli just nodded with his head to the main hall and Aragorn nodded his thanks.

"Master Link, Lady Zelda," he called. "We must tell King Theoden what we have seen," Aragorn continued, addressing Link.

The two Hylians pulled away from each other and looked at Aragorn. "Right," Link said, straightening his tunic and following after Aragorn. Zelda followed him, knowing that Theoden would no doubt call a war council after hearing this information.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: See? Happy feels! Now you don't have to kill me or Theoden with your bow right, Legolas?<strong>

**Legolas: I suppose so... *puts bow away***

**BlazeLink: In case anyone's wondering, because of all the positive responses I got in your reviews I will be writing a prequel!**

**Me: And I'll post a link to it in the author's notes when he does, so stay tuned!**

**Zelda: *sill red with embarrassment***

**Me: *turns to Zelda* I ship you and Link so that was bound to happen sooner or later.**

**Link: I liked it~**

**Zelda: *turns away and mutters* I liked it to.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Zelda: Nothing!**

**Me: Riiiiiiight.**

**Aragorn: Read and review readers.**


End file.
